Two Years Later
by SLE
Summary: Gabriella left without saying goodbye. Troy was heart Broken. 2 years have past. he moved on. then finds out shes getting married. Troy is rushed to the hospital. she finds out and visits him. will he want to see her. Starts out Troypay Ends TROYELLA!
1. Summary

**Hey guys. I am back with an all new story. I am putting the summary up first. I do have the first chapter written but I won't put it up until Monday because I have to work late tomorrow and I might not want to type it up. But here is the summary to my new story. This is my second HSM fan fiction my first one is called Hate Became Love so check that out and review if you haven't. Thanks anyways tell me what you think about the summary and if you have any kind of ideas for this story then ask away. I will credit the person on the idea if they have an idea. I would love to hear from all you guys. Enjoy the summary and like I said before I will put chapter 1 up on Monday or Wednesday because those are the days I have off next week. Please read and review I like hearing from all of you. :)**

**Samie :) **

Name of New Story: Two Years Later

Summary:

In High School Troy had it all. He was the captain of the Basketball Team. He had great friends and a Wonderful Girlfriend Gabriella. The day Of there High School Graduation Gabriella leaves Troy without saying Good Bye. It broke his heart. It has been 2 years since they saw each other or talked. Troy was finally over Gabriella and has a girlfriend but then he finds out that she is getting married to a guy named Jake. Troy gets rushed to the Hospital. Gabriella finds out about Troy and visits Troy. How will Troy react when he see's Gabriella will he be Happy to see her or will he be mad at her and want nothing to do with her. Stay tuned to find out. Starts out Troypay and Jakella Ends with TROYELLA!!!'


	2. Two Years Earlier

**(Hey everyone Im back with the very first chapter of my new story. before I start I realised that when I was writing the summary Gabriella is getting married at 19 lol. so I am going to make her 20 and Troy 21. but Gabriella wont get married right away because Gabriella and Jake are engaged and engaged people can wait a couple years before they get married. thats why I am going for if any of you know what I mean I hope I made sence there lol. anyways I hope you enjoy Chapter 1 of Two Years Later.)**

**Disclamer: I dont own HSM or any of the Characters or anything else.**

Chapter 1 Two Years Earlier

"We finally did it." Taylor said hugging her friends

The Wildcats just got done graduating High School. They were all getting ready for the Post Graduation party at the school. Troy saw Gabriella and walked up to her rapping his arms around her.

"Hey Gabriella, are you ok today you seem out of it." Troy said looking concerned

"I'm fine I just have a lot on my mind." Gabriella said

"Oh I see, do you want to talk about it."

"No I'm good."

"Ok so do you want me to bring you too the after party." Troy said still holding onto her waist.

"I'm actually gonna go with Sharpay because I promised her I would go with her." Gabriella said

"Okay so I will see you later then."

"Yeah I will see you later Troy. I Love You." Gabriella kissed Troy passionately on Troys lips, and walked away moments later.

"I Love You Too." Troy yelled after Gabriella

* * *

Gabriella drove home and went to her room. when he mom walked in. 

"So Gabriella you got everything Packed up and ready to go." Ms. Montez said

"Yeah I'm all set." Gabriella said

"Why do you have to leave so soon. Why don't you go to College at the same time as your friends in 3 months." Ms. Montez said

"I enrolled earlier and I start next week for NYU. Yeah I'm going to miss my friends but this is what I want." Gabriella said grabbing her bags of stuff and headed down the stairs.

"If thats what you want I support your dection. Im just going to miss you so much." Ms. Montez said with tears in her eye's.

"I'm going to miss you too mom. I love you." Gabriella hugging her mom also with tears in her eyes.

"Do you need a ride because I can take you."

"No I called Taylor and she's going to drive me there."

"Ok call me when you land."

"I will do that." Gabriella said and hugged her mom one last time

The door bell rang moments later. Gabriella answered it, Taylor was at the door. Gabriella got her bags and said good bye to her mom and walked out the door, and headed towards Taylors car.

15 minutes later they arrived at the airport.

"I'm going to miss you Gabi." Taylor said hugging Gabriella with tears running down her eye's.

"I'm going to miss you too." Gabriella said

"Troy should know. he wont take it well. He thinks your going to the Post graduation party." Taylor said

"I know I just couldn't tell him. and Im not going to tell him." Gabriella said they got to the gate and the doors opened. Gabriella hugged Taylor one last time and walked on the plane.

* * *

Troy, Chad, Ryan, Zeke, and Jason were all in the gym and talking when all the girls came in, Sharpay, Kelsi, and a couple minutes later Taylor came in. Troy saw the girls come in but didn't see Gabriella with Sharpay. so he walked up to Sharpay and asked her where Gabriella was. 

"Hey girls. Sharpay can I talk to you for a moment." Troy said dragging Sharpay away from there friends.

"yes Troy what do you need to talk about." Sharpay said

"Is Gabriella with you."

"No why." Sharpay said looking at Troy confused.

"I talked with Gabriella earlyer and she said she promised you she would go with you to the party, so I just thought you would have been with her." Troy said

"No I'm sorry Troy but I heavent seen or talked to Gabriella since we Graduated maybe she is running late and will be here in a couple minutes." Sharpay said concerned about her friend.

"Yeah maybe your right." Troy said

Troy and Sharpay walked back to there friends. They were having a great time excpet Troy because all he could think about was Gabriella and why she wasn't there yet.

"Troy are yoy ok." Taylor asked

"No Im just worried. Have you seen Gabriella." Troy said it pained Taylor to see Troy like this but she promised Gabriella she wouldn't tell Troy she left so she lied to him.

"No I haven't seen her. I'm sure she is fine. Maybe she was tried and she fell asleep that happens to her a lot." Taylor said

"Yeah Maybe. I'm going to head out Im pretty beat myself. I will see you around." Troy said and headed towards the doors.

"I'm really worried about Troy. and where is Gabriella." Sharpay said

"Gabriella promised me not to tell but it won't matter anymore but Gabriella left for New York I took her to the airport she starts school next week. I dont know how Troy is going to handle the news. I think he is going over to Gabriella's house. I know this is asking a lot from you but can you follow him I don't want him to do something stupid. and he will listen to you." Taylor said looking at Sharpay.

"Of course I will follow him. It's not asking a lot." Sharpay said she hugged Taylor good bye. and headed to Gabriellas house because she new he's going to be around there somewhere.

* * *

Gabriella was on the plane. all she could think about was Troy. and what he would do when he found out that she had left without saying good bye. It hurt her so much to do this to Troy. She loves him but she just couldn't say good bye because it would have been harder to say it later. She new she hurt Troy.

* * *

Troy walked up to Gabriellas house and rang the door bell. Moments later Ms. Montez opened the door. She was suprised to see Troy there. 

"Hi Ms. Montez is Gabriella home." Troy said

"I'm sorry Troy she's not here." Ms. Montez said

"Oh when will she get back." Troy said looking a little confused.

"Sh'es not coming back for a couple months. Taylor picked her up about 2 hours ago to the airport. She went to New York because her classes start next week."

"What! she's gone." Troy said when he heard that he could feel tears starting. he pushed them back, his heart broke in a million peaces.

"Oh my God. I thought Gabriella told you that she was leaving tonight." Ms. Montez said

"it's ok. Thanks for letting me know." Troy tired to put on a smile but it didn't really work. Troy started to walk away when he heard Ms. Montez call his name.

"Troy, Gabriella loves you so much just remember that."

"I will Bye Ms. Montez." Troy said

"Bye Troy." Ms. Montez said Troy smiled back at her and headed down the street.

* * *

Troy didn't know what to do. He was sad and angry at the same time. He didn't know where to go so he just walked until he couldn't walk anymore. He saw a bench so he sat down on it and he couldn't hold back his tears anymore and he started to cry. 

Sharpay walked what seemed like forever. She needed to find one of her close friends. Sharpay didn't want anything bad to happen or she didn't want him to do something stupid, so she kept on walking because sooner or later she was going to find him. Then she heard a person crying she walked towards the sound then she saw troy sitting on the bench crying. She walked over to see what was wrong.

"Troy are you ok what happened." Sharpay said standing right in fromt of him.

"She's gone, Gabriella is gone. I never got to say good bye to her." Troy said in between sobs. This hurt Sharpay to see one of her best friends in pain.

"Come here it's all going to be ok." Sharpay grabbed Troy and hugged him. Troy hugged her back and just let everything sink in. Sharpay was just happy she made it in time before Troy could do something he would regret.

**(So there you have it guys the very first chapter of my new stroy so what did you guys think. please read and review I love hearing what you think and if you have any ideas I would love to hear about them. As you can tell that is the start of Troypay they will be together in the coming chapters. but it will end as Troyella so Troyella fans keep reading. Sorry I made Troy so emotional in this chapter I just wanted you to know that he was really heart broken when he found out Gabriella left him. so hes hurt and sad but when they meet each other years later he is really pissed off at her. anyways thanks for reading this and please read and review.)**

**You Rock,**

**Samie :)**


	3. The Present Day

**(hey everyone I am back with the next chapter. I got great reviews I thought I would put up chapter 2 for you instead of you waiting until next week to read it. I want to thank all of you guys that have reviewed it makes me feel good. and I am glad you like it so far. I think it's a lot better than my other story Hate Became Love. if any of you still havent read that story please check it out and review it. in this Chapter I am giving you a hint on what will happen to Troy but that wont happen until next chapter. so whoever guesses it right I will post your name on my next chapter. :) anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter and remember read and reivew I love hearing from all of you.)**

**Disclamer: I dont own HSM or any of the Characters or anything else.**

Chapter 2 The Present Day

2 years have past Troy had moved on from Gabriella. Troy and Chad are going to U Of A, there on the College Basketball team and better than ever. Troy's Captain just like he was at East High. The start of there Sophmore year of College Troy and Chad moved into an appartment near U Of A. Chad and Taylor are still together and she moved in with them. Troy and Sharpay have been together for a year and a haif and she practically lives there too.

Troy was on the kitchen table reading the paper when Chad came in the room, he got some ceral and started eating it.

"I am so excited in 4 weeks we are going to be in the championships. we are so going to win." Chad said

"Yeah me too. we got to practice a lot but I am just glad that Coach Dolley is giving us the weekend off." Troy said

"True That. You doing anything tonight."

"Yup I got a date with Sharpay." Troy said smiling

"I love Sharpay as a sister but I would have never thought you would be dating her for almost a year and a haif." Chad said

"I know I can't believe it either. but I do love her. and she was there for me when... you know." Troy trailed off

"Yeah I know man." Chad said They try not to bring the whole thing up because Troy didnt like to talk about it.

* * *

Back in New York Gabriella was in her appartment. She was going to NYU to be a doctor because she always liked helping people. She lives with her boyfriend of 2 years Jake. Jake was 3 years older than Gabriella and he is also going to school to be a doctor. 

"Gabriella you still writing that paper. It has been a couple weeks since you did anything outside from school and work. How about you take a break for a couple hours." Jake said

"I got to make this report good because I'm really interested in it." Gabriella said typing on her lap top.

"So your telling me your interested in Appendicitis. It's just a surgery." Jake said

"Well it may just be a surgery for you but I am so interested in it. because if it's not treated it could be deadly." Gabriella said still looking at her paper.

"I don't want to argue on something stupid how about you take a little break and we go out to eat. I got a surprise for you." Jake said

"Your right I could use a break and I am hungry."

"Good dress nice." Jake said

"Ok I will, Im gonna get ready." Gabriella said she went over to Jake and kissed him on the lips.

"Ok I love you." Jake said

"Yeah right back at you." Gabriella said

* * *

Sharpay walked into Troys place and set her purse on the couch. 

"Troy I'm here." Sharpay said

"Hey Shar, how was your day at work." Troy said walking towards a smiling Sharpay.

"It was great, she loved my designs. She asked me if I wanted to go to L.A. for the Fashion show. But I told her I would talk to my boyfriend about it." Sharpay said. Sharpay went to U Of A also because they had a awesome program for Fashion because she wants to be a big Fashion Designer.

"Shar go I want you to have fun. This is your dream, and congrats I am so proud of you." Troy said

"Thank you." Sharpay said she was now holding her hands in his. She loved everything about Troy, his touch and how he makes her feel.

"tonight me and you go out and celebrate what do you say." Troy said smiling at Sharpay

"I think that is a great idea Troy. Your the best. I Love You." Sharpay said moving in closer to Troy.

"I Love you too Shar." Troy leaned in and they were inches apart until there lips touched in a passionate kiss.

"Eww get a room you too." Chad said Troy and Sharpay laughed at what he said.

* * *

Gabriella and Jake walked in the restraunt when they had there first date. They sat down and ordered there food. 

"Remember this place." Jake said

"Yeah how could I not. It was our first date when you brought me here. and I remember you were so nervous of asking me out." Gabriella said

"Yeah I know but I am glad I did because you are the best thing that has ever happened to me." Jake said

"Yeah I know I have that effect on people. Im just kidding you are too. You Made me feel like I was home. Thank you." Gabriella said

"No Problem. The reason why I brought you here is to tell you how much I love you and how much I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Jake bent down on one knee and took out a small box out of his pocket with a ring in it. "Gabriella Montez I know you are young but I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you do me the honor and be my Wife. Will You Marry me." Jake said

Gabriella was speechless she didn't know what to say.

"Jake I don't know what to say. I'm only 20 years old." Gabriella said

"We don't have too get married now we can wait a couple years." Jake said

"yes Jake I would love to be your wife." Gabriella said. Jake put the ring on Gabriella's ring finger and they both kissed. but what Jake didn't know was the whole time Gabriella was thinking of a different guy.

* * *

Troy and Sharpay went to the resturant and celebrated Sharpay's job offer. They sat down at the table and ordered there food. Sharpay was wearing her favorite pink dress and Troy was wearing a Blue dress up shirt and good pants. 

"How long you staying there." Troy said

"Well the Fashion show is for a week so I will be there for a week. This will be the longest we ever been apart from each other since we got together. I'm going to miss you so much." Sharpay said

"It's only going to be a week before you know it you will be home and in my arms." Troy said

"Yeah thats true. I was talking with Taylor and she said that you and Chad didn't have practice today." Sharpay said

"Yup it felt good we don't have practice until Monday" Troy said

"That's good, I'm leaving on Tuesday so me and you after practice we could go somewhere for the day until I have to leave." Sharpay and Troy were holding each other hands and looking into each others eye's.

"Sounds good pick the time and place and I will be there." Troy said

"Ok Sounds good." Sharpay said

20 minutes later they were done eating there food and heading out the door and back to Troy's place. Even though Sharpay had her own place she spent a lot of time at Troy's place.

* * *

Troy and Sharpay got out of the car and headed in the house. When they walked in the house it seemed dark so they new that Chad and Taylor went to bed. It was past midnight.

"We should probablly get to bed. it's lake and I'm tired and you look tired too." Troy said holding onto Sharpay's waist and pulling her closer to him.

"That sounds good. But before we do I just want to say how much I Love You. It's just back in High School I was the bitch to everyone and the Drama Queen and I'm sorry I tired to break you and Gab..." but before she could continue Troy grabbed Sharpay and kissed her passionately on the lips.

"It's ok your forgiven." Troy said in between kisses they opened the door to Troy's room and layed on the bed still in a full out make out section.

"I love you Troy." Sharpay said

"And I Love You." Troy said he leaned in and kissed her again deeply.

It was true he did love Sharpay but deep down there was a part of Troy that would always love Gabriella. moments had past and they finally stopped making out and driffed off the sleep.

**(well there you have it. chapter 2. so Gabriella is engaged to be married. please Troyella fans dont worry like I said before Troy and Gabriella will be together in the end but it will be a while so please still tune in. I said before I gave you a hint on what is going to happen to Troy. that might happen in next chapter if you know what it is then tell me and I will dedicate chapter 3 to you guys that guessed it right. please read and review I love hearing from all of you guys. I hope you liked it. tell me what you think.)**

**Love You Lots,**

**Samie :)**


	4. finding Out

**(hey guys sorry it took me a while to update. thanks so much for the reviews they mean a lot to me. the people that guessed the question right on what is going to happen to Troy are **BsktbllRox **and **Vona1212.** so I dedicate this chapter to you guys it was so easy lol. anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter and please read and review. thanks for reading. :)**

**Disclamer I do not own HSM, the Characters or anything else.**

Chapter 3 Finding Out

It was the next morning. a beautiful Saturday morning Troy and Sharpay were in his bed sleeping soundly but was awaken by his phone.

"Hello." Troy said yawning

"Hey Troy it's Coach Dolley I know this is short notice but we need to have a practice tonight so if you could tell Chad that would be great." Coach Dolley said

"Yeah I will tell him that." Troy sat up on his bed.

"Thanks see you later Bye." Coach Dolley said then hung up the phone. Troy groaned in anger.

"Whats wrong Troy." Sharpay said looking a little confused

"That was Coach Dolley he said we are going to have a practice tonight and i got to tell Chad the news." Troy said getting up from his bed and put on some pants and a t-shirt.

"Oh that must suck." Sharpay said

"Yeah tell me about it." Troy went to the kitchen to tell Chad but he was still sleeping all Troy did was yell out Chads name to wake him up.

"CHAD WAKE UP I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!" Troy yelled at the top of his lungs. All Sharpay did was laugh and roll her eyes.

"Dude what the hell was that for." Chad said walking out of his room rubbing his eye's.

"Coach Dolley called he said we are going to have a practice tonight." Troy said walking towards the door to get the morning News Paper.

"Well that sucks. I thought we didn't have to come in for practice until Monday." Chad said

"I know what you mean that does suck." Troy said he started to open the News Paper what he didn't know was something shocking was going to happen to him when he reads the next page of the News Paper.

* * *

Gabriella got up early that Saturday Morning and went to her class she handed her paper in about Appendicitis and got an A on it. She was so proud of herself. She new she would love to do that kind of surgery one day when she becomes a docter. Gabriella was back at her appartment when she saw the news paper on the floor she picked it up and went to the sports page to see if there was anything on Troy Bolton. She always wanted to see how his game was or what he was doing. The she saw the engagment page and was surprised to see a picture of her and Jake. Just then Jake walked in the house. 

"Hey Gabriella how was your day." Jake said and kissed Gabriella on the cheek.

"It was good did you put this in the news paper." Gabriella said pointing at the News Paper.

"No but I did tell my dad and I guess he wanted to put it in the paper." Jake said

"I see that but I didn't want the whole world to see it. besides Albuquerque gets the same News Paper. I didn't even tell my mom I was engaged now she's going to find out before I tell her." Gabriella said

I'm sorry I didn't know my dad would do that." Jake said

"It's not your fault Jake." Gabriella said

"Why are you so worried that someone back at home will see it. The whole world is going to to find out anyways because i am the son of Doctor Jacob kelly Jr famous for all of his work and I will be like him when I become a doctor." Jake said

"I'm not worried it's just I don't know how my mom will take it." _"or what Troy would think" _Gabriella thought to herself.

"It will all be ok Trust me." Jake said rapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him.

"Yeah I hope your right." Gabriella said they both leaned in and kiss each other softly on the lips.

* * *

"Troy I have to go to work. so I will see you later." Sharpay said 

"Ok Shar see you later." Troy kissed Sharpay on the cheek. then Sharpay headed towards the door.

Chad, Troy and Taylor were all in the kitchen eating breakfast. They pretty much do the same thing each morning Chad eating his Cereal, Taylor watching tv and Troy reading the News paper.

"Anything exciting in the paper." Taylor said looking at Troy.

"No nothing yet." Troy said but after he said that he turned the page where the engagments were and was shcoked when he saw Gabriella's picture with a guy in the News Paper. Troy read what it said. While he was reading the article he felt like his heart was broken into a million of pieces he just stared at the page in shock. He was also a little pissed off too because Troy didn't even know Gabriella had a boyfriend.

"Troy are you ok, it looks like you have seen a ghoest or something." Chad said looking concerned for his friend all Troy did was hand Chad the paper. Troy didn't make eye contact with Chad at all he was in a state of shock.

"Oh My God." All Chad could say

"What!, Oh My God Chad tell me your both freaking me out." Taylor said looking at both Troy and Chad.

"The article says we would like to Congraduate Jacob Kelly III and Gabriella Montez on there engagment. They met at NYU 2 years ago and we asked Jake what it felt like meeting Gabriella his true love. "Oh My God the first day I saw Gabriella I new she was the one. It was love at first sight. and she means the world to me, I Love Her." Jake says. We also asked Gabriella what she thought when Jake proposed to her. "Wow I can't even describe how I felt I know Im young but we are going to wait a couple years before we get married but he has been great to me. I am so happy." Gabriella says. Well we wish them the best of luck on there marriage." Chad said getting done with reading the article. "I just cant believe it." Chad said with a shocked face.

"Me either I cant believe she could do this to Troy." Taylor said

"Are you ok man." Chad said looking at Troy

"huh... oh yeah I'm fine. I need some air." Troy got up and headed towards the door.

"We can talk about it if you want to." Chad said

"I said I was fine. can we just drop it. I'm going to get some air." Troy said getting angry and frustrated at the same time with that Troy walked out of his place and just walked thinking of what was happening at that very moment.

* * *

Troy walked to the park. He always went to the park to think or the gym to shoot hoops but he liked going to the park. Chad was looking for Troy and he new where he was either at the gym or the park. He needed to find him because Troy was gone the whole day and practice was about to start.

"Hey I new I would find you here." Chad said

"Yeah well you found me." Troy said sitting on the bench. Chad sat down on the other side.

"How are you feeling. You know you can talk to me." Chad said

"I know I was just a little shocked thats all. I was confused, but why should I care what Gabriella's doing." Troy said

"Your right why should you care she has her own life but..." Chad said

"But What." Troy said looking a little confused

"You still love Gabriella." Chad said

"I don't want to talk about it anymore." Troy said standing up and winced in pain and holding his side.

"Dude are you ok. You don't look so good." Chad said concerened about his friend.

"Yeah I'm fine it's just my side it's just been killing me all day. I think I pulled a musal yesturday. it's no big deal." Troy said

"Ok we should get to practice." Chad said Troy and Chad walked to their cars and headed towards the gym for pracrice.

* * *

Troy and Chad walked into the gym for practice, They walked in the locker room and changed into there gym clothes.

"Troy you coming." Chad said

"Yeah I will be out there in a little bit you go ahead." Troy said trying to hold in the pain in his face. Troy's side got worse as the day went on he didn't know what was going on.

"Ok See you in a bit." Chad said

Chad walked in the gym with the rest of the team. Troy stayed back in the locker room the pain in his side was so intense he fell to growned and screamed in pain. he yelled out for the guys but they were alreading in the gym so they couldn't hear him. It heart Troy to even breath he yelled out some more but it just made his side worse. He soon stopped yelling because everything around him turned to black. thats the last thing Troy would remember because he was knocked out cold.

"I'm so sorry you guys in 3 weeks we are in the championships and I wanted us to be in the best shape. Chad wheres Troy." Coach Dolley said looking around.

"Troy's in the locker room he said he would be out in a minute but it has been like 10 minutes I will go check on him." Chad said. Chad walked in the locker room and couldn't hear anything so he walked around and he stopped where he was. He saw Troy on the ground not moving. Chad freaked out.

"Oh My Troy!. Troy! Help somebody." Chad was shaking Troy but nothing happened.

"What happened." Coach Dolley heard Chad yelling out so he ran into the locker room.

"I don't know call 911." Chad said with that Coach Dolley called 911. The whole team was now in the locker room trying to get Troy to responed to them but nothing worked.

**(well there you have it. I left you off with a cliff hanger lol. Troy has Appendicitis and the two that got the answer right I dediate this chapter to you BsktbllRox and Vona1212. I have no clue if people pass out from the pain or not for Appendicitis so I just made it more dromatic and I want people to get into it. my origanl idea was for Troy to get depressed but I didn't really know how to put it in. so what did you guys think please review I want to hear from all of you and what you think of my story. thanks for the reviews from last chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I love hearing from all you so please read and review.)**

**Love you Lots, **

**Samie :)**


	5. Chad's Phone Call

**(Hey guys I just got to say wow, for all the great review I got 8 last chapter. it really means a lot to me that you guys like my story. keep up the good work that would be awesome if I get the same as before or maybe more. thanks so much for the reviews and keep them coming. a lot of people wanted to no when I will updateing well today is the day. I hope you enjoy this chapter tell me what you think. thanks again it means a lot too me.)**

**Disclamer I do not own HSM, the Characters or anything else.**

Chapter 4 Chad's Phone Call

10 minutes later the Amblance came and they walked in to tend to Troy. All the team was in the room and tried to get Troy to respond but nothing worked they were really getting worried.

"How long has he been out." The emt guy said

"We don't know I think around 20 minutes." Chad said

"Troy can you hear me. We need to know what happened to you so you got to wake up only for a minute. Then you can pass out again." the emt guy said

"Oh Troy did say that his right side hurt today. but we both thought it was a pulled muscle." Chad said

"Thanks for telling me I think I know what it is." The emt guy said. then he put his hand on Troy's right side and pushed down a little and that woke up Troy for a couple seconds.

"OUCH! IT HURTS SO BAD!." Troy said screaming in pain then a few seconds later he passed out again from the pain.

"Yub thats what I thought. We need to get him to the hospital for emergancey surgery." the emt guy said.

"What's happening. Whats wrong with Troy." Chad said looking concerened

"He's got Appendicitis." the emt guy said and a couple other emt guys got the strecher and put Troy on it and hald him in the Amblance.

Chad and the rest of the team mates went to the hospital to wait to see how Troy is doing. 10 minutes later the guys got to the hospital. Troy was already in surgery. Chad realised he had to call Troy's parents. There friends and Sharpay. But before he did he had to talk to one of the reporters that were outside.

* * *

20 minutes later Chad was done talking to the reporter and called all Troy's family and all there friends. All of them were on there way. 

"Oh my how is Troy." Sharpay said with tears running down her eye's. Chad could tell she was crying a lot.

"We don't know all we got to do is wait." Chad said hugging a crying Sharpay.

"Troy will be fine he is a strong guy." Taylor said walking towards Sharpay and Chad and hugged both them.

"Whats going on what happened to Troy." Jason said walking in with Kelsi. They also go to a college in Albuquerque but a couple hours away from A of U.

"He's got Appendicitis he's still in surgery so we don't know how he's doing." Chad said

"I cant believe this is happening to my little boy." Mrs. Bolton said followed by Mr. Bolton.

"Me either weres Zeke and Ryan." Taylor said

"He goes to UCLA Taylor. he's on his way. As for Ryan he's in Miami Modeling he said he would be on the next plane home." Chad said

"Ok did you call Gab..." but before Taylor could respond Chad cut her off.

"No I didn't and Im not going to." Chad said. The gang is also pissed at Gabriella because she stopped talking to them while she was in New York.

"Yeah that's good." Taylor said and everyone nonded there heads in agreement when they saw a doctor walk out of the emergancey room.

"Hey guys. I'm Dr. Ryan Brody. You guys can call me Dr, Ryan. I just got done with Troys surgery. He did fine and now he is in the recovery room. He is going to stay in the hospital for 3 days and then someone needs to keep an eye on him for 2 weeks." Dr. Ryan said

"Can we see him." Sharpay said

"Yes you may but he's resting so he might not respond to you unitl the medichine goes away." Dr. Ryan said

"Thanks so much." Sharpay said and headed into the recovery room to see Troy.

"Yeah no problem. If you have any questions just ask me and I will answer them." Dr, Ryan said and walked away for the rest of the gang to visit Troy.

* * *

Gabriella was on her couch talking with her mom. She told her mom about everything and her mom was understanding about everything but was a little dissappointed that it wasn't with Troy. After she talked to her mom she was bored so she turned on the TV and was interested on the news when she heard Troy Boltons name. 

"Breaking News we just got word on Troy Bolton the Captain of the A Of U Redhawks earlier today Troy was rushed to the Hospital for emergancey surgery. We have Stacy in Albuquerque talking with Troy's best friend and team mate Chad Danforth." Tina said

"Thank you Tina. I'm here with Chad Danforth. So what is the news with Troy is he ok and will he play in the Championships in 3 weeks." Stacy the reporter said.

"Well we don't know how he is because he's in surgery right now. As for the Championships go it doesn't matter because Troy is way more important than a Championship game. But if he can't play we will give 100 out there and win the game for Troy." Chad said

"What made Troy get emergancey surgery. What happened to him." Stacy said

"He is getting his Appendix out." Chad said

At the word Chad said Gabriella gasped and needed to call Chad to see how Troy was doing.

"Well we all hope he gets better. Thanks for your time and if we have anymore information on Troy we will share it with you guys back to you Tina." Stacy said

"Thank you Stacy thats all we have for Breaking News but if you want to learn more on Troy's condition go to our website. Thanks for watching we hope Troy makes a speedy recovery. Good Night New York see you tomorrow." Tina said

Gabriella's stomach was in knots and her heart was beating so fast and tears falling down her eye's she needed to find out if Troy was ok so she picked up her phone and dialed Chads number.

* * *

The Wildcats were in Troy's room waiting on him to wake up. A couple minutes they were in the room Troy woke up but was out of it. 

"Oh what happened." Troy said with a tried voice and a weak smile.

"You got your Appendix out Man." Jason said

"Oh Jason Kelsi it's good to see you I missed you so much where's Zeke and Ryan." Troy said excited that his friends and family were there.

"There both on there way." Chad said

"Thats great, hey Shar." Troy said holding onto Sharpays hand.

"Hey Troy Im glad your ok." Sharpay said kissing Troys head.

"I'm not going anywhere." Troy said yawning and couldn't keep his eyes open any longer. and fell fast asleep.

"Same Old Troy." Sharpay said and everyone laughed.

"I think we should take a break for a while and come back later. Troy needs his rest." Mr. Bolton said

"Good idea." Chad said everyone walked out of the room. Chad was the last one in Troy's room but didn't make it out because his phone started to ring.

* * *

Chads phone started to ring he's still in Troy's room . He didn't know who was calling him because he didn't recognize the caller ID number.

"Hello" Chad said

"Chad how's Troy." Gabriella said right away.

"Uh who's this." Chad said confused

""You know who I am. Now tell me is Troy ok." Gabriella said

"Gabriella." Chad realised who it was and was shocked but was still pissed at her. Troy was in and out and all he heard was Gabriella's name. "Why are you calling me." Chad said

"I heard about Troy a couple minutes ago and I need to know if he's ok." Gabriella said worried about Troy

"And why should I tell you." Chad said in a rather cocky voice,

"Because I care about him."

"If you cared about him so much you would have never left Troy and you would have never left us. Yes when you left us Wildcats were sad and hurt, but we got over it but Troy it took him a long time. you hurt him bad and your telling me you still care about him. What does your new Boy Toy think about that." Chad said

"This is not about me and how did you know I was engaged." Gabriella said

"It's called News Paper, but I wasn't the one that found it Troy did." Chad said in the same cocky voice.

"Like I said this has nothing to do with me. please tell me is Troy ok." Gabriella said

"I don't know you ask me. Why don't you find out like everyone else on the tv or the internet." Chad said

"I care a lot about Troy and I am worried. I don't want to watch the tv because they won't have anything new and the internet well I don't have it right now. I'm coming back to Albuquerque and I am going to see Troy." Gabriella said

"Like hell your not. Troy has finally got over you and found someone. He doesn't need you back in his life." Chad said yelling at Gabriella

"What! wait Troy has someone." Gabriella felt like her stomach was doing flips.

"Your not the only one that moved on." Chad said

"Does he love her." Gabriella said trying to hold back tears

"Yes he does. Thats why he doesn't need you here. I will tell you what. I will tell you about how Troy is doing if you dont come and visit Troy." Chad said

"Ok it's a deal." Gabriella said

"Troy is doing fine. his Surgrey went well and all of the Wildcats talked with him. He woke up and is now in and out of sleeping and being awake. He is just fine you don't have to worry about him hes in good care." Chad said

"Thanks Chad when he wakes up tell him I wish him a speedy recovery." Gabriella said

"Yeah will do Bye Gabi." Chad said and hung up the phone.

"Dude I could hear little bits and pieces because I go in and out of conssusnece but you got to keep your voice down. who was that anyway." Troy said

" That was my cousin why." Chad said lying

"I don't know it's just I thought I heard you say Gabriella." Troy said again his eyes became heavy before Chad could respond Troy was out.

"Same Old Troy." Chad said laughing and walked out of the room.

Gabriella was in her room getting clothes and her other suplise she didn't care what Chad and the others thought she was going to go to Albuquerque, New Mexico to see Troy. She new this was the right thing to do. Gabriella just wanted to see Troy and that was what she was going to do.

**(there you have it. ooh Gabriella is on her way home to see Troy. what will Troy think. i know what will happen lol. so what did you think of this chapter please read and review I love hearing from all of you. Troyella fans your wait is over in next Chapter they will finally see each other for the first time in over two years. that is a start to many Troyella moments in this story. again I love hearing from all of you and if you have any ideas please tell me. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I had fun writing it. please read and review. I love hearing from all of you.)**

**Love you all,**

**Samie :)**


	6. Gabriella's Return Part 1

**(Hey everyone I just wanted to say wow thanks so much for your reviews I got 9 that is awesome keep them coming. Im glad all of you like it. so your wait is over here is chapter 5. and Troyella fans your wait is over also Troy and Gabriella will meet in this chapter but what will happen read to find out and give lots of comments thanks again and enjoy. please read and review I love hearing from all of you.)**

**Disclamer I do not own HSM, the Characters or anything else.**

Chapter 5 Gabriella's Return Part 1

Gabriella was at the JFK Airport in New York getting on a Plane back home. Gabriella was waiting for the plane so she called her mom that she was coming home.

"Hello" Ms. Montez said

"Hey mom it's me Gabriella have you heard about the news on Troy." Gabriella said

"Yes I have how are you taking it." Ms. Montez said

"Not well thats why I am coming home. I am going to see Troy and I also missed you I havent seen you since you came to New York a couple months ago." Gabriella said

"Thats great your coming back for a while and I missed you too but dont you think it's a bad idea to come visit Troy. What does Jake think about this." Ms. Montez said

"Oh crap I forgot about Jake. I got to go mom I love you and I will see you in a couple hours." Gabriella said

"I love you too sweetheart see you in a couple hours." Ms. Montez hung up the phone. Gabriella dailed Jakes phone number to tell him she will be gone for a couple days.

"Talk To me." Jake said

"Hey Jake it's Gabriella I just wanted to let you know I am going home for a couple days. My mom called me and she said she needed help with some stuff I just wanted to let you know." Gabriella said sitting by the gate when she saw the plane doors open for them to go in.

"oh ok. tell your mom I said hi." Jake said

"Yeah I Will do that. I got to go Jake the Plane has arrived see you soon." Gabriella said

"Yeah see you soon Love you." Jake said

"Right back at you bye." Gabriella hung up before Jake could respond. She put her phone back in her purse and headed towards the gate and walked on the plane and took her seat it will be a long flight.

* * *

Troy and the rest of the gang were in his hospital room. It's like they lived there because they didn't leave Troy's side when he ended up in the hospital. 

"Troy I was talking to Dr. Ryan and he told me that someone needed to take good care of you when you get home. I am going to stay by your side and take care of you." Sharpay said

"Shar no I will be fine Chad, Taylor, Zeke, Ryan, Jason, Kelsi, and my parents are all here for me if I need it. This is your dream Job and i dont want to take it away from you. You are going to that Fashion Show tomorrow." Troy said looking at Sharpay holding there hands together.

"Are you sure." Sharpay said

"Yes I'm sure go have fun." Troy said

"Thanks" Sharpay said and kissed Troy on the lips.

"Looks like your doing good." Zeke said walking in the room with Ryan

"Hey Zeke, Ryan when did you guys get in." Troy said hugging them both.

"We got in last night but you were sleeping and we didn't want to wake you so we just stayed in the waiting room with everyone." Ryan said

"Oh cool. Chad yesturday I know you wernt talking to your cousin on the phone who was it and don't lie to me." Troy said sitting up and winced in pain a little because his side still hurt.

"Ok I will tell you but you won't like who's name I say." Chad said

"Just tell me Chad." Troy said getting annyoed with Chad

"Here it goes the person was Gabriella." Chad said everyone gasped. When Troy heard Chad say Gabriella's name he froze and he got butterflies in his stomach. Troy just new something was going to happen and it wasn't a good feeling either.

* * *

4 hours have past and Gabriella got off the Plane and was now home. She missed this place so much and she was glade to be home. Gabriella took out her cell phone and called her mom. After a few minutes of talking with her mom Gabriella walked out to the enterance doors and waited for her mom to pick her up and take her home. 10 minutes later her mom was there and picked Gabriella up. 

"Gabriella it's so nice to see you." Ms. Montez said hugging her daughter before they got in the car.

"It's so nice to see you too mom." Gabriella said

"So how was your flight." Ms. Montez said

"It was good felt like I was on that Plane like forever but it was good." Gabriella said

"Thats good. Just to let you know Gabi I didn't change anything in your room so everything is still in place." Ms. Montez said they were pulling in the drive way of there house.

"Oh cool thanks mom." Gabriella said getting her bags. and headed towards her room. Her mom was telling the truth everything was the same. She sat her bag down and layed on her bed and looked at her night stand. Something caught her eye and she saw the picture of herself and Troy at there High School Senior Prom. and around that frame was the T necklece that Troy gave her at Lava Springs. She picked it up and just remembered what her life was like when she was with Troy a tear rolled down her eyes. A couple minutes later she went down stairs and told her mom she needed to visit Troy.

"Hey mom can I use you car because Im going to see Troy." Gabriella said

"Yeah sure sweety but do you really think it's a good idea. What if he doesn't want to see you." Ms. Montez said

"I dont care if he doesn't want to see me. I just want to see him and to see if he's ok." Gabriella said

"Well ok see you later." Ms. Montez said

"Yeah see you later Bye." Gabriella said then walked out the door and got in her moms car and headed to the Albuquerque Hospital to see Troy and the other Wildcats because she new all of them would be there.

* * *

15 minutes later Gabriella got to the hospital she got out of the car and walked into to hospital doors. She saw a nurse by the desk. Gabriella wanted to know what room Troy was in so Gabriella was going to ask her. so She walked to the desk.

"Hey I was wondering do you know what room Troy Bolton is in." Gabriella said with a smile on her face.

"Hey yes I do hes in room 31A on third floor. I checked on him. He was with his friends but I told them he needed his rest so there in the eating room right now. Troy is resting right now but you can go see him if you want. Are you a friend of Troy's." The Nurse said smiling at Gabriella.

"You could say that. and thanks so much." Gabriella said

"Yeah no problem, Anytime if you have any questions you can ask me. I'll be here or checking up on Troy." The Nurse said

"Ok Thanks again." Gabriella said

Gabriella went to the elavator and got in. The doors opened on the Thrid floor she got out and saw 31A the room that Troy was in. There was a glass window going into the room so she could see Troy. Gabriella took a deap breath and walked in the room. When she saw Troy her heart started beating fast and her stomach was in butterflies. Troy was asleep on the bed. Gabriella walked closer to him and sat down in a chair next to his bed. Troy looked the same after 2 years. Gabriella took Troy's hands into hers and leaned in and kissed him on the forhead. When she did that Troy stirred and groaned and slowly opened his eyes.

"Hey." All Gabriella said Troy blinked a couple times because he didn't know if he was dreaming or not. Then he realised that he wasn't dreaming because he looked down and saw there hands touching. He looked up at Gabriella and just stared at her. Gabriella didn't know what to say or what to think because Troy was just staring at her. For a moment Gabriella saw Troy's peircing Blue eyes sparkle but then in a second it turned to a dark blue and Troy pulled his hand out of Gabriella's hand and began too get angry and he finally said something.

"GET OUT!" Troy said yelling at Gabriella.

"Troy... I" Gabriella tried to say but was cut off by Troy.

"GET OUT!!" Troy said again now panting and running out of breath but it didn't stop him from yelling at Gabriella some more.

"Please Troy Calm down." Gabriella said getting worried.

"I SAID GET OUT!!!" Troy said then all of a sudden the machine that Troy was attached too started beeping Troy was having trouble breathing. Gabriella didn't know what to do so she screamed for help.

"Somebody please help." Gabriella walked out of the room and back in. All she saw was Troy having trouble breathing. She just hoped they could help Troy. he was in so much pain and it hurt Gabriella so much to see Troy like this.

**(well there you have it. ohh whats going on with Troy. i left you with a cliffy lol. no I wont let Troy die if i did then it would be the end of this story and I dont want that to happen. Troy and Gabriella finally met in this chapter yay. but Troy wants nothing to do with her. it will be like that for a couple chapters but what I said in the summary it will end in Troyella. so what did you guys think please review like last time because I would love to get 9 more reviews or more. so keep the reviews coming I love them all. this chapter was pretty long so I put it into two parts and I will have Gabriella's return part 2 up by Saturday because I have off this Saturday. again thanks so much for your reviews from last chapter. please Read and review. I love hearing from all of you,)**

**Love you lots,**

**Samie :)**


	7. Gabriella's Return Part 2

**(Hey everyone Im back with the second part of Gabriellas return. it's along chapter thats why I put it in two parts lol. thanks so so so much for the reviews I love reading them so keep them up. and if people just started reading my story I would love for you to review also I just like hearing from all of you. if you have any ideas you can ask me and I will credit the person and put it in my story I will be starting that next chapter. :) anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter. please Read and Review.)**

**Disclamer I do not own HSM, the Characters or anything else.**

**So sorry for spelling there might be some in this chapter it wouldnt let me spell check. just hope you can read it still lol. enjoy. :)**

Chapter 6 Gabriella's Return Part 2

Gabriella didn't know what to do so she went out the door and yelled for someone to help Troy out a couple seconds later Dr. Ryan came in followed by the gang but the Wildcats didn't notice Gabriella was in the room.

"Troy you got to breathe take deep breaths." Dr. Ryan said looking at Troy. Troy nodded his head and took deep slow breathes and he began to breathe normaly again.

"What set you off. stress isn't good for you right now." Dr. Ryan said Troy didn't say anything. What he was trying to do was not look at Gabriella.

"Can someone please make him talk." Dr. Ryan said Sharpay walked towards Troy and took her hand in his and was starting to talk to him when Gabriella saw this her heart felt like it was breaking because she then realised that Troy's girlfriend was Sharpay.

"Troy baby what set you off." Sharpay said hugging Troy. Troy hugged back and it was killing Gabriella inside but she didn't show it.

"Please make her leave." Troy said everyone didn't know what the heck Troy was talking about.

"Troy what are you talking about." Sharpay daid letting go of Troy.

"Make her go away." Troy said pointing to where Gabriella was but not looking at her. Then everyone turned there attention to where Troy was pointing at and everyone was shocked to see Gabriella Montez in the room.

"What the hell are you doing here. I thought we had a deal. I would tell you how Troy was and you wont come here." Chad said angry looking at Gabriella.

"I just wanted to see for myself that he was ok." Gabriella said after that everyone was silent until Troy spoke up.

"Can someone please get her out of here." Troy said. Gabriella was hurting inside that Troy wanted nothing to do with her.

"You should leave Troy doesn't want you here and to be honest I dont want you here either." Sharpay said holding onto Troy's hand still.

"Lets go Gabriella Troy doesnt want you here." Chad said and grabbed Gabriella's arm and walked out the door into the hallway.

"Are you ok." Sharpay said

"Yeah Im glad you are here with me." Troy said

"Me too you should get some rest because tomorrow your coming home." Sharpay said

"Your right Shar I am beat but before you go can I get a good night kiss." Troy said leaning in closer to Sharpay.

"Of course." Sharpay said leaning in also and there lips touched into passionate kiss. While they making out Gabriella saw the whole thing through the window and was heart broken but had no reaction shown on her face because she didn't want the wildcats to see this.

* * *

The Wildcats all were in the Hallway and had Angry faces on them because they were still pissed off at Gabriella for not keeping in touch, but before any of them could say anything Dr. Ryan came up to them. 

"Hey guys I was worried that Troy was so upset. He was having a panic attack and thats not a good thing. He is going to need someone to watch over him for a week pretty much 24/7 because something could happen could go wrong." Dr. Ryan said

"We'll figure something out. Taylor and I have school and work and Practice. Maybe Zeke, Ryan, Kelsi, Jason can take care of him during the day." Chad said

"We all have to go back to our own places Chad I only took off until tomorrow. so I cant sorry Chad." Zeke said

"Yeah." Ryan, Jason and Kelsi said at the same time.

"What about Troy's parents." Jason said

"There going to be gone this week." Chad said

"Well then who is going to take care of him." Kelsi said

"I will since I will be here for a couple weeks, I dont mind." Gabriella said

"NO!!" everyone said at the same time.

"I don't think thats a good idea Gabriella did you see Troy back there he wants nothing to do with you and your the one that made him have that panic attack." Taylor said

"Ok come one you guys just let me take care of him he doesn't have to talk to me or anything." Gabriella said

"I think that is a good idea." Dr. Ryan said

"Ok fine I will talk to Troy about it. He wont like it. Taylor show Gabriella are appartment she will be staying with us. she can have Troys room until she leaves." Chad said.

"Ok Im on it." Taylor said

"Oh yeah Gabriella this doesnt change anything between us." Chad said and headed into Troy's room to tell him what is going to happen this coming week.

* * *

Taylor and Gabriella were walking outside to Taylors car. They got in the car and it was silent and Gabriella hated it so she started to talk. 

"I see your mad at me also." Gabriella said

"You think." Taylor said in a rather mad voice.

"I'm sorry I didn't keep in touch." Gabriella said

"Keep in touch well i tried too, like call you, e-mail you, text you. pretty much everything but you never returned anything. So yeah you can say I am pretty pissed off at you." Taylor sai they pulled in Chads and Troys place and walked in the house.

"Well I guess this is the place you will be living in for a couple weeks. Troy's room is to your right you will be staying in his room. Troy will sleep on the couch it pulls into a bed." Taylor said

"The couch is fine I dont want Troy to be even more pissed off at me." Gabriella said

"No really it's fine Chad will talk to him about it." Taylor said Gabriella set her bags down and then they were silent again.

"I'm sorry I want to be friends again." Gabriella said

"What you think of you showing up after 2 years of not talking to anyone I would just see you and think I want to be friends with you. I lost my best friend that day. and it hurt but you hurt Troy the most. he was in rough shape. It took him a long time to get over you and now your back in his life. I dont think this is a good idea. and all you can say is sorry. You know I still wanted to keep in touch but you chose to not return my calls and that hurt even more. Give me one good reason why I should forgive you." Taylor said crossing her arms together.

"There wasn't a day that went by that I wasnt thinking about you or Troy or the rest of the Wildcats. You were my best friend and I missed you and Troy and I just needed to leave New York for a while." Gabriella said

"Why did you need to leave New York." Taylor said getting intereseted in the conforcation.

"I was home sick I missed my mom, Troy, the Wildcats and my best friend if I still have one." Gabriella was looking at Taylor with a tear running down her eye's.

"I missed you so much Gabi. Yes you still have your best friend. I forgive you." Taylor said and ran over to Gabriella and hugged her tightly.

"I missed you so much too. thank you so much." Gabriella said hugging Taylor back.

"We should get back to the hospital." Taylor said with that Taylor and Gabriella headed back to the hospital and talked a lot on the car ride there. Taylor and Gabriella were happy that they were best friends again.

* * *

10 minutes later they were back at the hospital and were gonna go in Troy's room when they heard Troy and Chad talking. 

"Dude we need to talk." Chad said walking into the room.

"I will let you too talk. see you later Troy." Sharpay said and walked out the door and walked over too Gabriella and Taylor.

"What's up man." Troy said sitting up on the bed.

"Well dr. Ryan said you were having a panic attack and that is really a bad thing in your condition so he said someone will need yo keep an eye on you 24/7 so nothing will go wrong since me and Taylor cant during the day we have someone that will help you out." Chad said.

"Well I know it's not Sharpay because she is leaving tomorrow, Zeke, Jason, Ryan and Kelsi are going to go back to College. and my parents are gonna be gone who's gonna be there." Troy said looking a little confussed.

"That's the bad news..." Chad didn't even have to say her name because Troy new and cut him off.

"Chad no I don't want to talk to her and i dont want her taking care of my either." Troy said getting angry again.

"Troy calm down do you want another panic attack. and you dont have to talk to her." Chad said

"So I guess she's staying at are place. even if i dont want her there." Troy said

"Yes she's going to be picking you up tomorrow and she's going to be sleeping in your room." Chad said

"That's just great first she leaves me. then she comes back into my life, then she takes my bed, whats next. and where the hell is her boy toy in this. Why did she have to come back." Troy said what Troy didn't know was Gabriella could hear the whole conforcation.

"You still love her." Chad said and that really got Gabriella's attention.

"Dude I dont want to even talk about it right now." Troy said Gabriella was bumbed out that Troy didnt say he loved her but she was also hopefull because he didn't deny it either.

"Ok whatever. Im gonna head out I will see you tomorrow." Chad said

"Yeah later." Troy said

* * *

Sharpay walked back into Troy's room to tell her she was leaving. 

"Hey Troy Im gonna get going. Get some rest before my flight." Sharpay said

"Ok I will see you in a week." Troy said and kissed Sharpay on the lips.

"Troy can you promise me one thing." Sharpay said

"Yeah anything." Troy said

"Promise you wont fall in love with Gabriella all over again." Sharpay said Troy was in shock but kissed Sharpay on the lips again.

"I promise, I love you Shar." Troy said Gabriella's heart felt like it was ripped out of her chest. she hated this.

"I love you too bye." Sharpay said then left the room and said goodbye to Chad and Taylor and glared at Gabriella and walked out of the hospital.

"Wow same old Sharpay." Gabriella said

"Shes not so bad she trusts Troy but not you." Taylor said

"Im gonna go in and see Troy can you wait out here for a bit." Gabriella said

"Yeah I'll be out here." Taylor said

"I'm gonna go home see you in a while." Chad said and kissed Taylor good bye.

"Bye Chad." Taylor said.

Gabriella walked in the room. Troy was now laying on his bed and looking at the ceilling he saw Gabriella looked at her then looked back at the ceilling.

"Troy can we talk." Gabriella said walking closed to the bed but Troy didn't say anything.

"You and Sharpay I would have never thought in a million years you too would be together." Gabriella said Troy still didn't say anything.

"Please say something." Gabriella said

"Something!. There I said something." Troy said in a rather cocky voice. then the nurse came in the door.

"Hey Miss visiting hours are almost over I am going to have to ask you too leave unless Troy wants you to stay." the Nurse said to Gabriella.

"I'll be fine, You should go." Troy said looking at Gabriella then turned to his side and just started at the wall.

"Ok I will pick you up tomorrow Troy." Gabriella said all Troy did was nod his head and closed his eyes and never looked at Gabriella as she walked out the door.

**( well there you have it the second part of Gabriella's return. I told you it was long lol. Gabriella and Taylor are now best friends again. so what did you guys think. please read and review it means a lot to me and if you have ideas feel free to ask me and I will put it in my story and credit the person. I am going to start that it the next chapter. you guys have been so nice to me so I am going to give you a little preview on what is going to happen in the next chapter. please read and review I love hearing from all of you.)**

**Sneak Preview for Next Chapter: **

"Your supose to be my best friend. but you obvouisly are picking her side over mine. you know what Chad screw you." Troy said

"Troy." Chad said

"Just screw all of you." with that Troy walked into the bathroom and slamed the door because he couldn't go to his room because Gabriella was using it.

"Gabi I am so sorry. hes just angry." Chad said looking at Gabriella.

"I know Chad, I know." Gabriella said and walked into Troys room and shut the door behind her.

**(so there you go sneak preview of next chapter. please read and review. love hearing what you think of my story)**

**Love you lot's,**

**Samie :)**


	8. Who's Side are you on

**(Hey everyone back with another chapter. I just wanted to say thanks so so much for the reviews they make me want to write more for this story. so the more you review the more chapters you'll get. some of you guys gave me great ideas and I said I would start crediting and dedicating chapters to the people that gave me the ideas and coming up with them so this Chapter is credit and dedicated to** 2 Pinkstar and Blackberry. **Thanks for giving me the idea and I put it in the story. Some of you said you were so sick of Troypay lol well I am too so Sharpay wont be in it as much well with Troy anyway and a lot of you wanted Troyella well I was going to wait awhile like 2 chapters from now but I decided to put something in this chapter and the Troyella fans are going to love this. if you have any ideas for my story please feel free to review or PM me and on what you want to see. enjoy this chapter again Please Please read and review I love hearing from all of you.)**

**Disclamer: I do not own HSM or the Characters or anything else in this story**

Chapter 7 Who's side are you on

Gabriella for the first time in months had a good night sleep. She liked being away from New York and of course Jake her Fiance. Jake just gets on her nervs and to be honest she doesnt want to marry him. She felt like this was her real home and when she saw Troy she new she wanted him back and she was going to do anything to win him back. She didn't care Sharpay had Troy because she new that Troy would come too and realise he is still in love with Gabriella. Gabriella walked out of Troys room and saw Chad sitting on the kitchen table eating his ceral. She sat on the other side of Chad.

"Chad I'm sorry ok you are like a brother to me and I missed you so much. I just wish you could forgive me." Gabriella said grabbing a bowl and poured some ceral in her bowl and started eating.

"I missed you too Gabi. It's just I want Troy to know Im on his side. but I miss you as my little sis and I want to stop being mad at you so yes I forgive you." Chad said he walked over to Gabriella and gave her a hug.

"Thanks Chad. 2 down one more to go." Gabriella said

"Don't worry Gabi he will forgive you sometime he just is angry that he might not be able to play in the Championships." Chad said

"Yeah and angry with me." Gabriella said

"He just needs time. Enough about Troy. I heard you are going to school to be a doctor." Chad said

"Yeah im excited I always wanted to help people."

"You helped us a lot when we were sick back in High School. I remember all of us went to the skying Lounge in Salt Lake City, Uhta. Me and Troy fell in the icy cold lake even though it was three feet deep. It was so cold and Troy and I got sick you and Taylor did a really good job at taking care of us." Chad said

"Yeah that was the day I wanted to be a doctor." Gabriella said just then Taylor walked in the room and saw those too talking.

"I see you forgave her. Thats great 2 down one more to go." Taylor said

"Thats what I said." Gabriella started laughing.

"Well I should get going to school then practice at 1:00 I will see you guys later." Chad said and kissed Taylor on the lips.

"Yeah i got to go to work and then I have a class I wont get home until about 3:00." Taylor said

"Ok see you then Im going to be picking up Troy in about 10 minutes."

"Well good luck with that." Taylor said. Chad and Taylor walked out the door and headed to there cars to go to work and school.

* * *

Gabriella got dressed and walked out the door to go pick up Troy. Gabriella called her mom to tell her that she was going to be staying at Troys place. She got in the car and headed to the hospital to pick up Troy. A couple minutes later Gabriella got to the hospital and walked in to see if Troy was ready. 

"Hey I'm here to pick up Troy Bolton." Gabriella said

"Yeah Dr. Ryan is in the room talking to him but you can go and get him." The nurse said smiling at Gabriella.

"Thank you." Gabriella walked to the elivator and went to third floor and saw Troy standing and talking with Dr. Ryan She walked in the room.

"Hey can I come in." Gabriella said

"Yes of course. I was just telling Troy about he has to be careful and take it easy for a couple days." Dr. Ryan said

"So he will be able too play in the Championship game." Gabriella said

"Yes he will. and next week he is going to come in and get his stitches out." Dr. Ryan said

"Ok thanks for everything Dr. Ryan." Gabriella said

"Yeah no problem you go take care of Troy. Make sure he isn't stressing about anything ok." Dr. Ryan said

"Will do. Lets go Troy." Gabriella said

They both walked out of the Hospital and went in the car and headed back to Troy's place. The car ride home was silent. Troy was just looking out the window, and Gabriella was trying to think of what to say when her phone started to ring it was Jake.

"Hello." Gabriella said keeping her eyes on the road

"hey Gabriella it's me Jake. how are you, I havent talked to you since Sunday." Jake said

"I'm good Jake. I am gonna be here for a couple more days." Gabriella said

"Ok so hows your mom doing did you take care of the thing." Jake said

"It's taking longer than I thought." Gabriella said

"I got to go but I'll talk to you later." Jakes said

"Yeah talk to you later bye." Gabriella was about to hang up the phone when Jake said something else.

"I Love You." Jake said

"Yeah right back at you." Gabriella said and hung up the phone before he could say more. Gabriella never said I love you back to Jake because she didnt feel the same way at all about him so she never says that the only person she really said I love you too is Troy. They arrived at Troys place and walked in the house. Troy was walking slower than usual because he was still sore from the Surgery Gabriella helped him up the stairs and to Gabriellas suprise he did push her away. Troy then sat done on the couch.

"You must be happy that you can play in the Championships in 3 weeks." Gabriella said Trying to get Troy to talk.

"Yup." All Troy said

"Troy I know your mad at me but can you please just talk." Gabriella said

"Ok you want to talk lets talk. Why did you lie to your fiance. You didn't have to help your mom with anything your here taking care of me." Troy said

"I dont want to talk about me and Jake." Gabriella said

"Well I don't want to talk to you or talk at all." Troy said

"Why are you like this." Gabriella said in an anoyed voice.

"Why am I like this. I don't know Gabriella maybe because you made me like this." Troy said in a cocky voice and with that Troy got up and walked in the bathroom and slamed the door. Gabriella new this was going to be tough. but this was harder than she thought.

* * *

The day went on Troy and Gabriella didn't say anything to each other. Troy now was on the couch fast asleep because he was beat for being in the hospital for a couple days and Gabriella was reading a book but wasnt really paying attentiom to it because she was just watching Troy sleep. Gabriella always thought Troy was so cute when he slept and it never changed he still looked cute. Gabriella just wanted to walk over by Troy and lay down next to him and feel his arms rap around hers but she couldn't because he was still pissed at her. the door opened and it was Chad and Taylor. 

"So how is Troy." Chad said

"He's good. Good news he can play in the championships." Gabriella said

"Oh thats great." Chad said with a smile on his face.

"How long has he been out." Taylor said

"Pretty much the whole day." Gabriella said

"Did he say anything to you or have you tried to get him to talk to you." Chad said

"He said some stuff but it was some personal stuff I didn't want to talk about." Gabriella said

"He'll come around." Chad said around that time Troy slowly woke up and heard them talking and he couldn't believe what was going on.

"Thats not going to happen anytime soon." Troy said walking towards them with his arms crossed.

"Come on Troy hasn't Gabriella suffered enough. Yeah she hurt you and us but I think it's time for you to forgive her." Taylor said

"Well I guess you chose her side I cant believe you." Troy said with a cold voice.

"Hey don't talk to Taylor like that. She's right." Chad said

"Who's side are you on." Troy said

"I'm on your side man. but I think you have been a little over recating this whole thing." Chad said

"Over recating. your suppose to be my best friend but you obvouisly chose her side over mine. You know what screw you Chad." Troy said in a cocky voice.

"Troy!" Chad said

"Screw all of you/" Troy said with that he walked into the bathroom and slammed the door. He couldn't go in his room because Gabriella was using it at the moment.

"I'm sorry Gabi, he's just really angry, he didn't mean it." Chad said looking at Gabriella

"I know Chad, I know." with that Gabriella walked into Troy's room and shut the door behind her.

* * *

A couple hours have passed since the whole fight between Troy, Chad and Taylor about Gabriella. Gabriella was laying in bed she needed to talk to Troy no matter what. she new he was up because she could hear him walking around she got up opened the door and saw Troy laying on his back on the pull out couch with his eyes closed. She walked closer to Troy so she was right by the bed. 

"What." Troy said with his eyes still closed.

"We need to talk and I mean really talk." gabriella said crossing her arms.

"What is there to talk about." Troy said getting off his bed and stood close to Gabriella. She could feel sparks when Troy stood up same with Troy but he just shook it off.

"Why are you so mad. i liked the old Troy you know the fun loving on with the smile that I always loved. I missed that side of you and now your all angry." Gabriella said and looking in Troys eyes.

"Why and I mad well let me see you left me on our Graduation day without even telling me you were leaving. We never talked since that day. It took me a long time to get over you. I fianlly did then I get my Appendix taking out and then you show up in my life again. the Troy you loved in High School is dead. That Troy died the day you left." Troy said

"I'm sorry, Why Sharpy you could have picked anyone to be with but you picked her." Gabriella said

"She was there for me when you left. She made me feel good, and not broken hearted. What does that have to do with talking." Troy said.

"I dont know I just wanted to know. Why her you know she tried breaking us up at Lava Springs. She was a bitch and she will always be a bitch." Gabriella said

"She's changed a lot since then." Troy said yelling at Gabriella.

"yeah I bet you as soon as she gets to the fashion show she will meet a guy. That's what happened before am I right." Gabriella said yelling at Troy also.

"How did you know she cheated on me." Troy said

"Taylor told me. once a cheater always a cheater. I know you don't love her." Gabriella said

"Why do you care." Troy said

"Because I do care. I always cared." Gabriella said

"if you cared about me why did you leave then." Troy said

"I just needed to get away from this place." Gabriella said

"Yeah away from me." Troy said

"Troy that is not true. the reason I left has nothing to do with you. There hasnt been a day that went by that I didn't stop thinking about you." Gabriella said

"Why did you leave." Troy said walking closer to Gabriella

"I was scared." Gabriella said looking down

"Scared of what." Troy said

"I was scared that we would have a great summer and then we would go off to College and just fall out of love and meet new people and you would forget all about me." Gabriella said

"I would have never met another girl because no one would ever take your place." Troy was walking even closer to Gabriella than before.

"But Sharpay did." Gabriella said

"She was there for me when you left. enough about Sharpay. I dont want to talk about her anymore. What does your Fiance Jake think about you being here." Troy said

"Actually he doesn't know Im here taking care of you. I just needed to get away from him hes really anoying sometimes. This is my real home. I missed my mom, my friends, and most of all you. I'm sorry for everything I didn't..." But before Gabriella could continue Troy grabbed Gabriella and pulled her into a kiss. At first Gabriella was shocked but then she kissed him back. his lips were soft against hers there kiss was filled with passion it felt so right.Troys right hand was on Gabriellas check and his left hand was rubbing up and down her back. Gabriella's hands were now on the back of Troys neck. Troy pulled her closer to him. They finaly pulled away they looked into each others eyes and could see that they liked what they did.

"Umm that was wow!." Gabriella said

"I missed that. It felt so good but this is..." Gabriella finished what Troy was going to say.

"Wrong but it feels so..." Troy now finished what Gabriella was saying.

"Right." Troy said

"I missed you so much." Gabriella said still in Troys arms

"I missed you too. I'm sorry for acting like a jerk to you these past couple days. and I forgive you." Troy said looking into Gabriellas brown eye's

"It's ok Troy I would have too and thanks for forgiving me." Gabriella said

Troy and Gabriella smiled at each other and there lips touched again. It was so passionate they thought that they were the only too people in the world. that they didn't know that Taylor and Chad saw the whole thing and were happy they worked things out and back together. Troy and Gabriella made out for a couple more minutes and said there good nights. Troy and Gabriella loved the fact that they were finaly getting back together after 2 years of being away from each other.

**(I just realised this is a long chapter lol. it took me a long time to type it up. well there you have it. Gabriella and Troy finally made up. so I hope your happy Troyella fans. I am too lol, Gabriella left because she was scared that Troy would forget all about her. please read and review and tell me what you think and if you have any ideas feel free to give me them and I will credit and dedcate the chapter to them. so plaease Read and review. As you all know in this chapter you found out that Sharpay has cheated on Troy with a guy. well I have 2 ideas but I dont know witch one to pick so I will write both of them and you can pick which one you want to happen and the one that gets the most votes I will put that in the coming chapters so here there are.)**

**1. Sharpay meets a guy at the fashon show and they get together (Credit to XxtroyellaXx4ever)**

**Or**

**2. Have Sharpay got to New York and Meet Jake. I was thinking that Jake was the one that Sharpay cheated on Troy with. well she goes to New York and meet him and of course get together.**

**so what do you guys want to see next chapter 1 or 2 tell me what you think and please read and review I love hearing from all of you.**

**Love you Lots,**

**Samie**


	9. Back Together

**(hey everyone thanks so much for the reviews I got a lot. keep them coming. I am so glad you like my story I didnt know it was going to be this popular lol thanks so much. most of you picked number 2 so thats what I am going to do in this chapter. I kind of had writers block when I was writing this chapter so it might not be as good as my other chapters but it's still good. so I hope you enjoy and please read and review like you did last time it was awesome and if you have any ideas feel free to ask me and I will creit and dedicate that chapter for the person. at the end of this chapter I need ideas for the next chapter so when your done reading this chapter I will have the title of next chapter but I want to hear your ideas on it. enough of me talking enjoy this chapter and please Read and Review love hearing from all of you.**

**Disclamer: I don't own High School Musical, the Characters or anything else**

Chapter 8 Back Together

Troy, Gabriella, Chad and Taylor were all up and Just really happy. Chad and Taylor are happy that Troy anf Gabriella made up. They always were fans of Troy and Gabriella. they thought they were ment to be together ever since they met each other on New Years night, even though at first Chad and Taylor didn't like them but then they realised they made the mistake of breaking them up. They just liked this moment because it felt like old times.

"Last night I was sleeping soundly then I heard yelling and it was loud then it got all quite we got the weird feeling something happened then we both looked out of our door and we both saw you guys making out." Chad said

"Yeah are you guys back together or what because if you are that would be awesome." Taylor said

"I don't know it's up to you Gabs. what do you say." Troy said smiling at Gabriella

"I say yes we are totally back together." Gabriella walked to Troy and sat on his lap and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thats great Im so glad you too are back together. we could double date again." Chad said looking at them

"Yeah that sounds good how about tomorrow night we all go out to eat." Gabriella said

"Sounds great." Troy and Taylor said at the same time

"Well then it's a double date. I got to go to class so I will let you too talk and catch up." Chad said

"Yeah I got to go too. I'll see you later." Taylor said Chad and Taylor went out the door and went to there classes.

"Hows your side." Gabriella got off of Troys lap and they both walked over to the couch and sat down.

"It's better. it's a little sore. but I feel good." Troy took his hands in Gabriella's

"Thats good." Gabriella and Troy watched tv just enjoying each others company.

* * *

Sharpay did go to the Fashon show in LA but it was only a day thing. So she was on a Plane to New York because she was going to meet the guy she's cheating on with Troy. She called the guy and he said he would pick her up. She was finally off the Plane and she saw the guy she was with. 

"Hey Babe how was your flight and Fashon Show." Jake said and kissed Sharpay on the lips

"Fashon Show was Fabulous. The flight was awful. There was a little kid in back of me and kept screaming and kicking my seat and his mother didn't do a damn thing." Sharpay said

"Come on I'll take you home." Jake said and walked Sharpay to the car and headed to his and Gabriella's place.

"So you still with that guy." Jake said

"Yeah I got him rapped around my finger. He is so head Over Heels in love with me. When I get back from my so called Fashon show I'm gonna break up with him. He is gonna be so heart broken but I dont give a damn. So Babe you still with that Girl." Sharpay said looking at Jake.

"Yeah but she's my Fiance now my dad loves her so much so I am marrying her but I will sneak behind her back and be with you because I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Jake said

"I love you too Jake." Sharpay and Jake got out of the car and in his place and made out and started taking off there clothes.

* * *

Gabriella and Troy were still watching tv. Troy was leaning on the side of the couch and Gabriella was leaning against him. 

"Troy do you really love Sharpay." Gabriella said looking up at Troy

"Honestly no I just said that to make Sharpay happy. but I know that she was lying to me, Yeah she did go to the fashon show but it was only for one night, she's probablly with the guy she cheated on me with. But I don't care because In with you and I would never change that." Troy said looking back at Gabriella.

"Yeah I never told anyone this but Jake has also cheated on me before. When we first started going out he was so sweet but then he got moody and he would leave me if we got in a fight one day. I followed him and I saw him with a Blonde I didn't get a chance to see her because I left. He's probablly seeing that girl right now. I also dont really care because I never loved him." Gabriella said

"Why are you with him then if you never loved him." Troy said getting really interested in the conforcation that they were having.

"He always pressured me into doing stuff I didn't want to do and he's asked to marrying me."

"Wait so he's asked you before."

"Yeah and Thats not the worst part we were together for like 4 months I come home from a class and all of his stuff was moved into my place and I was like what are you doing and he said he was moving in with me and we were only together for 4 months. Everything went so fast his dad loves me like his own so thats why he kepy asking me. He has cheated on me before I have a feeling he is now." Gabriella said

""Yeah Sharpay is with that guy too. but I dont care because like I said before I am with the most beautiful girl and girlfriend I ever had. you were my first love and we had a lot of memories." Troy said

"Yeah we did have a lot of great memories. Chad brought up the Salt Lake City, Uhta story. When I saw you for the first time in the two years all the memories came rushing back."

"The Sky Lounge story. that had to be the worst and best weekends ever. The wrost part was getting sick and the best part was spending all that time with you." Troy said

"Yeah that's one of my favorite memories."

"You know what I just realised." Troy said sitting up and looked into Gabriella's brown eye's

"What." Gabriella looked back at Troy

"After all these years you kept the sweat shirt that you stooled from me. why did you keep it. Troy said pointing at the sweat shirt that Gabriella was wearing. it was red and it said Wildcats on it.

"Oh this I just wanted to remember the good times and I never had the guts to throw it out. and this was my favorite sweat shirt you had that I really liked." Gabriella said

"Well Im glad you kept it. Here I want to show you something." Troy grabbed Gabriella'a hand and walked into Troy's room.

* * *

Sharpay and Jake were in bed. Sharpay was her old self. The Drama Queen. 

"I should have gotten my Daddy's Plane to take me here. it was Awful Jake. When a kid screams there parents should shut them up." Sharpay said in her Drama Queen voice.

"Yeah parents these days they dont know how to treat them well." Jake said

"I don't want to go back home tomorrow." Sharpay said

"I don't want you to go either." Jake said holding onto Sharpay tighter.

"How about you come with me and then I can dump Troy in front of you and his friends. the look on his face will be pricless and I will love it." Sharpay was getting so excited.

"That's a great idea Shar, Yes I will come with you." Jake said

"Fabulous." Sharpay said with her squeeky voice. and Kissed Jake on the lips.

* * *

Troy and Gabriella were in his room he went to his closet and pulled out a big box that said Gabriella on it. he handed it to Gabriella. 

"What's this." Gabriella said opening the box.

"The years we were together I kept all the stuff you either gave me, left at my place, or places we went to when we were together. just stupid stuff but all of that stuff means a lot to me and I never wanted to get ride of them." Troy said

"Wow Troy you did keep everything. Our very first movie we went to you kept the ticket stub and my favorite lip bolom Strawberry's and Cream, Music Lyrics, Concert tickets, wow Troy you kept everything." Gabriella said taking out all of there stuff.

"Of course I kept everything when I saw you the day I woke up I was so happy to see you. and you were here but I was mad because you chose to come back at that time. I was really angry because I thought I wouldn't get to play in the Champoinship game but Im really glad your here." Troy said

"I'm really glad Im here too." Gabriella saw a stack of letters at the bottom of the box and pulled them out.

"What are these."

"Oh those are nothing there not important." Troy grabbed them out of Gabriellas hand because he didn't want her to read them.

"If they wernt important then why did you keep them." Gabriella snatched them back and started reading and started to get tears in her eye's.

"Umm, I dont know I wrote them when you left. Your mom gave me your address and phone number so I just started writing. but I never had the guts to send them too you. I dont want you to read the last one because what i say is pretty harsh. I didn't mean that. I was angry at the time." Troy said

"Too late I read the last one. I really did hurt you." Gabriella said walking closer to Troy and looking into his eye's.

"Yeah it hurt like hell. I will say I was depressed and I didn't come out of my room for a week. I didnt eat I didn't sleep. our friends and family got really worried about me so they took me to a doctor and then a couple weeks I was better. Everyday I thought you would come back but then I realised you would never come back. so I gave up on you and I let go." Troy said holding onto Gabriella's hands.

"I am so sorry Troy for everything." Gabriella hugged Troy tightly and let her tears fall from her face.

"It's ok Brie I forgive you and Im over it. Im just glad your here with me." Troy hugged Gabriella back.

"I know this is really personal but did you and Sharpay ever you know.. have sex." Gabriella bit her bottom lip.

"No never did. never really wanted too. how about you did you and Jake." Troy said

"No never wanted to either. you were my first and I wanted to keep it that way." Gabriella said

"Me too, thats good. So I heard you talking too Taylor that you are going to school to be a doctor. Thats great. You are going to be the best doctor." Troy said looking into Gabriella's eyes.

"Thanks Troy ever since the day at the Sky Lounge in Uhta I wanted to help people and I tooke care of you well. so you still want to be in the NBA." Gabriella said

"Yeah of course but I want to finish College first. I hope I get draffed to the LA lackers when I do get into the NBA." Troy said

"That would be cool. You will do great." Gabriella said

"Wow look at the time. Umm I guess Taylor and Chad had late classes. I'm beat so Im gonna head to bed." Troy said

"Ok Yeah Im beat too. Well I guess I will see you in the morning." Gabriella said

"Yeah I guess so Good Night Gabriella." Troy said

"Good Night Troy." Gabriella said they both looked into each others eyes and kissed each other on the lips passionatly. They new it wasnt the right time for them to sleep in the same bed because they just got back together after 2 years apart and they didnt want to rush anything. They Just loved each others company and today they caught up on each others lives.

**(Well there you have it. some fluff between Gabriella and Troy. I made Jake and Sharpay jerks lol people like that. I was going to make Sharpay nice but then you guys gave me good I ideas so I made her self mean. so what did you think please read and review. and if you have any ideas feel free to ask me and I will put it in the story and credit and dedicate that chapter to that person. next Chapter is called Gabriella's Nightmare. I want some ideas for it and I was wondering if you want to see anything in her nightmare then ask me because I want her nightmare to seem real like it could happen because jake and Sharpary are coming back but I want it to be freaky and I want your ideas on what you want to see. so please read and review and tell me what you think of this chapter and give me ideas on the next one thanks so much for your reviews they mean a lot to me. I love hearing from all of you.)**

**I love you guys**

**Samie :)**


	10. Gabriella's Nightmare

**(Hey everyone back with an all new chapter. thanks so much for your reviews from last chapter they mean a lot and it makes me want to write more for this story. thanks for the ideas you guys gave me I will for sure put them in my upcoming chapters. and I will credit and dedicate the chapter to them. well I didnt get any ideas for this chapter so I just thought of something some of you will hate me for it lol. just to warn you this chapter has some Violence in it so if younger children are reading my story I just wanted to warn you. please read and review and tell me your ideas and if you have any please feel free to tell me because I love hearing from you guys and your ideas and I want to keep this story going. enjoy this chapter.)**

**Disclamer: I don't own High School Musical, the Characters or anything else**

Chapter 9 Gabriella's Nightmare

Troy was on the couch bed laying there haif asleep his eyes became very drowsy and slowly his eyes closed and he driffed off to sleep. In the next room Gabriella was on Troy's bed asleep. She was tawsing and truning because she was having some kind of nightmare she wanted to wake up but it wouldn't let her so she had to see what it was about.

**Start Of Gabriella's Nightmare**

_Gabriella and Troy were walking down the street holding hands. They were so happy they were together. Troy had something planned for Gabriella and he couldn't wait to tell Gabriella._

_"Gabs I'm so happy you came back into my life." Troy said walking closer to Gabriella._

_"I'm happy too. I wouldn't know what I would have done if something happened to you." Gabriella said Troy's and Gabriella's forheads were together Troy put his hand on her cheek and looked into her brown eyes._

_"Nothing is going to happen to me. I will always be here for you and protect you. I Love You Gabriella Montez, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Troy said_

_"I Love you too Troy and I want to spend the rest of my life with you too." Gabriella said hugging Troy._

_"I got you something. I was going to do this in a couple days but I cant wait any longer." Troy dug into his pocket and took out a box and opened it and went down on his knee. "You mean the world too me. I Love you so much, Will You Marry Me." Troy said_

_"OH MY GOD TROY YES I WILL! I Love you so Much." Gabriella said and Troy put the ring on her finger and they kissed passionitaly on the lips. Gabriella was so happy she thought her life was prefect until she heard a voice she new but didn't want anything to do with him._

_"Well, Well, Well, if it isn't the Famous Troy Bolton. That was so cute, NOT!, That made me want to puck don't you think Shar." Jake said in a cocky voice and looked at his girl Sharpay._

_"What do you want Kelly." Troy said walking in front of Gabriella._

_"What I want is my Fiance to come with me because we are getting married and Bolton you blew it she left you." Jake said in the same voice and had a smirk on his face._

_"Jake that is not True I left you because I'm in love with Troy. I was never in love with you and besides you got the girl you wanted and she's with you right now." Gabriella said _

_"Enough Gabi your coming with me." Jake was walking closer to Gabriella and was about to grab her when Troy pushed her back of him._

_"If you put a hand on her I swear I will kill you." Troy said_

_"Ooh Im so scared, Bolton is that a threat." Jake said getting in Troy's face_

_"Jake just drop it, lets go." Sharpay said grabbing his hand but he shurgged it off._

_"No I want to see what Bolton's got." Jake said_

_"I'm not going to fight you kelly your not worth it." Troy said_

_"You think your so tough huh. you steel my girl. She's all she talked about when we were together. and it drove me nuts and I'm going to do something about it." Jake said in a rather cocky voice and had a smirk on his face._

_"Jake Dont." Gabriella said with a worried look on her face._

_"Gabi Run." Troy said_

_"But..." Gabriella said back_

_"Gabi just go I..." But before Troy could say anymore it hit him that he was on the grownd holding his face. Jake had punched him in the face. after that Jake started to kick Troy in the stomach._

_"Please Stop!" Gabriella yelled and crying her eyes out._

_"Gabriella go." Troy said coughing because he kept getting kicked in the stomach._

_"Come on Bolton get up." Jake said Troy didnt get up so he grabbed Troy's shirt and pulled him up and punched Troy in the face again. The blow to Troy's head was so bad Troy blacked out for a couple seconds and came too but was having trouble breathing because he was kicked in the stomach a couple more times._

_"Jake Troy's had enough lets go." Sharpay yelled at Jake_

_"No! if I cant have Gabriella then I'm sure as hell Troy Bolton wont have her either." Jake said looking at Troy he was all bloody and barley consious. He punched Troy again in the head and kicked him in the stomach until Gabriella ran on his back and started hitting him in the head with her purse._

_"I Hate You Jake, Stop It, your going to kill him.Gabriella said yelling at Jake and still on his back._

_"Thats what I plan to do." Jake said he pushed Gabriella off of him. She landed on the growned hard and got knocked out for a couple minutes. Jake punched Troy again a couple more times. and finally stopped._

_"I'm so sorry Gabs but if I cant have you Troy wont either." Jake said in a cold voice he walked over to Gabriella's helpless body and touched her on the face with his hand and then walked to were Sharpay was._

_"Come on Shar Im done here lets go." Jake said and they both walked away._

_Gabriella fianlly came too. Got up and walked over to Troys helpess body. He was still alive but barley breathing he couldnt breathe the pain was so intence, his face all batered and bloody. Gabriella saw him and started bawling her eyes out even more because she new what was coming next and there was nothing she could do. She held Troy in her arms._

_"Troy please Stay with me." Gabriella said_

_"I... Can't... Breathe... Can't... Hold... On... Much... Longer..." Troy said in between coughs and trying to breathe._

_"Troy please dont leave me." Gabriella said tears just pouring down her eyes._

_"Just... remember... I... Will...Always... Love... You..." Troy said. Troy was holding onto Gabriella's hand and squeezed it._

_"Troy I need you. I Love You." Gabriella said moments later Troys eyes began to close and his hand that was holding onto Gabriella's hand slowly loosened and his breathing stopped. Gabriella was shocked and held Troy colser to her. she was crying her eyes out because the man she loved her whole life died right in front of her eyes._

**End Of Gabriella's Nightmare**

* * *

Troy was fast asleep on the couch bed but was awaken by Gabriella's screams. Troy fell off the bed and then got up off the floor and ran into his room to see Gabriella scream he walked over to her. 

"Troy please dont leave me, I need you." Gabriella said screaming

"Gabs wake up." Troy said shaking Gabriella so she would wake up.

"Troy!" Gabriella's eyes slowly opened.

"Im here it was just a nightmare, It's ok." Troy said holding Gabriella she was now bawling into Troy's chest.

"It felt so real Troy. Please don't leave me." Gabriella still shaken up and wouldn't calm down.

"I won't Im right here, Im not going to leave you, I'll protect you, what happened?"

"Jake beat you up and you died in my arms." Gabriella still was crying into Troys chest.

"Wow! Shh.. Im here nothing is going to happen to me." Troy said holding onto Gabriella tighter he could tell she was Shaking.

"How do you know that." Gabriella wouldn't calm down so the only thing to get Gabriella to calm down was to sing to her because that always seemed to calm her and she loved Troys singing voice.

"This could be the start of something new, It feels so right to be here with you, oh, And now looken in your eyes, I feel in my heart, The start of something new." Troy sang and Gabriella calmed down.

"I missed that, Thanks Troy." Gabriella said Troy put his hands on her face and whiped her tears away from her eye's.

"Your welcome, you ok." Troy said

"I will be, It felt so real Troy. You died in my arms. I dont want that to happen. I just got you back in my life." Gabriella looked into Troy's blue eyes.

"Oh babe thats not going to happen I wont let it. Im right here."

"Also Sharpay was in it for some reason like she was dating Jake or something, but when he was beating you up she didnt do anything. I jumped on his back and hit him with my purse but it didnt work because he threw me to the ground and I got knocked out." Gabriella said

"Why the hell was Sharpay in it." Troy said looking confused.

"I don't know."

"Anything else happen." Troy asked Gabriella.

"Yeah there was one more thing." Gabriella said a smile forming on her face.

"What was it."

"It started out good, we were talking you told me that you loved me and wanted to spend the rest of my life with me. So you got down on one knee and asked me to Marry you and I said yes.

"Wow, well someday I will ask you to marry me. So are you sure your ok." Troy said standing up and Gabriella followed him.

"Yeah Im good thanks Troy." Gabriella said

"No problem, well good night." Troy kissed Gabriella passionatly on the lips. moments later they pulled away. Troy was about to walk out of the room when Gabriella took his hand and he stopped.

"Wait!, can you stay with me, I dont want to be alone right now." Gabriella said

"Of course." Troy said Troy and Gabriella layed on the bed. Gabriella's head was on Troy's chest, her arm was around his stomach and his arms were wrapped around her waist.

"I Love You Gabriella." Troy said holding Gabriella closer to him. he was haif asleep by then, but he heard what Gabriella said next.

"I Love You Too Troy." Gabriella said at that moment Gabriella was happy and scared. Happy that Troy said he loved her and scared because of the nightmare she had. she didn't want to fall asleep so she just layed there. She could hear Troy's heart beat. His breathing became heaver and a little faster. Gabriella new that he had fallen asleep. She just felt so safe in Troys strong arms. She finally felt herself calm down. The thing that made her calm down was the sound of Troys heart beat and breathing. and slowly Gabriella closed her eyes and driffed off the sleep.

**(there you have it. I new you guys would hate me because in Gabriella's Nightmare I killed off Troy lol. dont worry that wont happen for real in this story. I didnt know what to think of so thats the first thing that poped into my head. aww Troy and Gabriella said they loved each other how cute. and they are sleeping in the same bed so cute. if you have any ideas for the coming chapters I would love to hear from you. please read and review I love hearing from all of you. I got a couple question so I have a couple and if you could tell me what you want to happen.)**

**Next Chapter is going to be called Jakes Surprise, my question is do you want Troy to know who Jake is. and how would you want Jake, Sharpay, Troy, and Gabriella all meet. at Troy's place or at a resturant when Gabriella/Troy and Chad/Taylor are out on the double date.**

**my other question is Troy and Gabriella will have sex. do you want them to just have sex or do you want Gabriella to find out that she is Pregnant with Troys baby. **

**So please tell me what you think and please read and review I love hearing from all you and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**I love you guys**

**Samie :)**


	11. Double Date Surprise

**(Hey guys back with a new chapter. thanks so much for the reviews they were awesome keep them coming. This will be my last update until next week Thrusday or Friday because I will be out of town from Monday to Wednesday. so you guys will only get one chapter next week but it will be towards the end of the week. A lot of you wanted to see Troy/Gabriella, Chad/Taylor, and Jake/Sharpay meet at the restraunt so thats whats going to happen. I also wanted to Credit and dedicate this chapter to** zanessayehyah **for giving me an idea for this chapter so thanks so much. anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter and if you have any ideas for my story feel free too ask and I will for sure put them in future chapters. Just to warn you theres some swearing in this chapter a bit. Please Read and review I love hearing from all of you.)**

**Disclamer: I do not own High School Musical, The Characters or anything else in this story**

Chapter 10 Double Date Surprise

"Taylor have you seen Troy." Chad said walking into there room.

"No I thought he was in the living room sleeping." Taylor said

"He's not out there, hmm I will check with Gabriella, she might now where he is." Chad said walking in the living room and opened Troys door when he stopped dead in his tracks and Taylor bumbing into him.

"Gabriella have you seen Tr...oy." Chad said

"Aww thats so cute, well Chad you now know where Troy is." Taylor said smiling looking at Troy and Gabriella in each others arms sleeping.

"Yeah, Yeah, so cute. Im waking him up because he said he was gonna go to practice today and see how were doing." Chad said looking at Taylor

"Ok whatever you say but Troy is not going to like it. Besides you dont have to go to practice until like 1:00 and it's 10:30." Taylor said getting her piont acrossed.

"Your right. I'll let them sleep. I'm gonna get some food for the appartment before practice you want to come or stay." Chad said

"I'll come with you, Let them have some quite." Taylor said. they both walked out the door and went to his car and headed to the store.

* * *

Sharpay and Jake were in the Alberquerque Airport and got there bags. they both got into Sharpay's pink car, before they got on the Plane Sharpay called her dad and there driver drove her car there. 

"I just realised that my Fiance lives here somewhere." Jake said looking around the airport.

"So, there is thousands of people that live here, who could it be." Sharpay said

"You know your right, Can we just go to your place and surprise your so called boyfriend tomorrow. I want to have a nice night alone with you. maybe go out to eat." Jake said

"Sounds good we can go to my Daddy's Country Club for dinner at Lava Springs. Doesnt take long to get there." Sharpay said keeping her eyes on the road.

"Great." Jake said

"Before we go to my place I do got to go to my so called boyfriends house I left my favorite purse there, You can wait in the car."Sharpay said

"Ok" Jake said moment's later they got to Troy's Place. Sharpay got out of the car and headed up the stairs and got her keys out. and opened the door.

"Troy you here." Sharpay said there was no answer so she walked in his appartment. Sharpay saw her favorite Designer Purse and was about to leave when she looked into Troy's room and saw Troy and Gabriella sleeping together. she couldn't believe her eyes. She was going to dump Troy but when she saw them it broke her heart a little, but she shurgged it off and slamed the door and came back to the car and got in.

"Hey Babe are you ok." Jake said looking concered

"I'm fine, it's nothing, lets go home." Sharpay said and drove to her place.

* * *

Troy and Gabriella were awaken by the door slaming. Gabriella freaked out and moved in closer to Troy. 

"Gabs it's ok, it could just be Chad or Taylor." Troy said holding a freaked out Gabriella.

"Yeah I guess your right, Thanks for everything Troy." Gabriella got up and waked out the door and into the kitchen to get something to eat. Troy followed.

"Yeah no problem, wow it's 12:00 we selpt in late." Troy said yawning looking at the time.

"You fell asleep before me and your yawning now, your the same old Troy from High School. If your tired you fall asleep, but I always liked when you fell asleep before me because your breathing calms me down for some reason. and also your heart beat, makes me feel safe." Gabriella said

"Well atleast someone likes my snoring." Troy said getting some Milk out from the Fridge.

"You dont snore Troy, you just breathe a little heaver when yor sleeping, but I love it." Gabriella walked over to Troy and put her hands around his neck and Troy put his hands around her waist and pulled Gabriella closer to him and he smiled the Troy Bolton smile that Gabriella loved and then he said something.

"That is the most weirdist sweetist thing I have ever heard." Troy said his lips touched hers they felt sparks threw both there bodies his lips were soft against hers but before they could get a more heated kiss the door opened.

"Dude you guys get a room, but before you do that can you help us with these bags." Chad said struggling with the bags.

"Yeah we'll help." Troy said. Troy and Gabriella walked over to Chad and Taylor and helped them with the bags and put all the stuff in the cuberts.

"So where do you guys want to go to dinner tonight." Taylor said

"I was thinking about the Country Club in Lava Springs because I havent been there since High School." Gabriella said

"Good Idea Gabi." Chad said

"Sounds good too me." Troy said

"We should be going because Practice starts in a hair hour." Chad said looking at Troy.

"Yeah we better. I'll see you in a while Gabs." Troy said and kissed her on the lips.

"Ok go have fun see you later." Gabriella said

"See ya Taylor." Chad said kissing her on the cheek.

"Bye Chad." Taylor said. Troy and Chad went out the door and went to practice. Gabriella and Taylor decided to do a little shopping before the double date.

* * *

The day went on. Chad and Troy were at practice and Troy coached the guys threw the practice because he couldnt play with them yet because he still had stitches from his Appendicitis. Gabriella and Taylor went to the local Mall and got gorgeous dresses for there dates because Lava Springs Country Club is a fancy resturant. They both loved dressing up. Gabriella got a red strapless dress and Taylor got a green strapless dress that went to her knees. They were all back at there place and getting ready for there double date. 20 minutes later they were at Lava Springs. 

"So Gabriella when are you going back to New York, because your still at NYU." Chad said

"Well I took sometime off to come here but I am thinking about coming to A Of U and finish my schooling here. I do have to go back and get my things though. But this place is my real home and I missed my mom, my friends and most of all you Troy." Gabriella said holding onto his hand.

"That's great what about Jake, you havent called off the engagment yet." Troy said looking at Gabriella

"When I get to New York Im calling the whole thing off I dont want to do it over the phone because thats just rude." Gabriella said

"Yeah when Sharpay comes back I'm going to break up with her." Troy said Troy, Chad, Taylor, and Gabriella all got there food and eat there food and just caught up on good times and talked about there memories when they were in High School.

* * *

Sharpay and Jake were sitting at a table in the Country Club eating there food. Jake was really concerned about Sharpay because she wasnt acting like her Drama Queen self. So Jake said something to her. 

"Shar are you sure your ok." Jake said

"Yeah I'm fine why." Sharpay said in an anoyed voice

"You just seem distracked did you see something when you went to his place." Jake looked Sharpay in her eyes.

"No I didn't see anything ok, I have to go to the bathroom I'll be back." With that Sharpay got up and went to the girls restroom. Moments later she got out of the Womans bathroom and bumbed into someone.

"Hey watch were you going you idiot." Sharpay said the person she bumped into new who she was by the sound of her voice so she talked back to her.

"I'm sorry it was an accident you dont have to be a bitch about it." Gabriella said looking at Sharpay she was surpised to see her back.

"Wow Montez didn't know you had that in you." Sharpay said

"Well things change over the years, im not the same Gabriella but I see your the same old Drama Queen Sharpay." Gabriella said

"yeah I guess your right you did change, you cheating on your Fiance for Troy wow that is a change never would have thought in a million years Gabriella Montez cheating." Sharpay said in her Drama Queen voice

"How you know that and talk about cheating you cheated on troy with another guy before and you did it this past week too am I right." Gabriella said

" Well I got home today and I realised I left my favorite purse at Troy's place and i saw you too sleeping together. and Ive made my mistakes in the past I would never cheat on Troy again."

"you are such a lying bitch, besides Im calling off my engagement with Jake, and Troy said that he was going to dump you when you got back so I guess today is my lucky day. now if you exuse me I have to go to the restroom." Gabriella said and pushed Sharpay out of the way because she was blocking the restroom.

"Did Gabriella just say Jake." Sharpay said looking confused and walked back to her table.

"Hey Jake whats your Fiances name." Sharpay said being nosy.

"Gabriella Montez why." Jake said Sharpay froze in her spot but she wanted Jake to not know that she new Gabriella.

"I was just wondering." Sharpay said. Sharpay had a plan and she just hopped it would work. she wanted to see the Surpirse on all of her so called friends.

* * *

Gabriella got back to her seat next to Troy and Troy could tell something was wrong. 

"Gabs are you ok. you look confused or something." Troy said holding her hand.

"I'm fine I just bumped into someone that I never wanted to see again."

"really who's that." Troy said

"Sharpay Evans." Gabriella said and everyone gasped and Troy froze in his tracks his eyes wide and couldnt believe she was back.

"wow what did you say." Chad said

"Nothing much just told her she was a bitch and stuff." Gabriella said

"Way to go Gabster." Chad said and eveyone laughed.

"Who cares if she's back I will just talk to her tomorrow or something and break up with her. your my number 1 and thats all that matters." Troy said and peaked Gabriellas lips. the gang was done eating and left there tables and headed out the door to go back home. today was strange for all of them but it was the best night because they were on double dates just like old days when they were in high school. they were oustside and saw two people making out like crazy.

"I got to get used too you guys together. I hate when you guys get all lovey dovey on us." Chad said

"Well atleast where not that couple over there making out like crazy." Troy said pointing at the couple

"Yeah True, there by are car, we are going to have to break them up so we can get to our car anyways." Chad said and the four of them walked over to the kissing couple and said something.

"Umm sorry to interupt you too but we need to get in our car." Troy said the two stopped kissing and looked at Troy and Gabriella. Troy and Gabriella saw who they were and those people where Sharpay and Jake. They were both speechles and didnt know what to say until Gabriella said something.

"Jake What the hell are you doing here." When Gabriella said that Troy turned to her confused and realised that this was her Fiance and this was the guy that Sharpay cheated on with.

"Oh Hey Troy, Gabriella, I wanted you to meet my boyfriend Jake." Sharpay said in a cheery voice. all Troy and Gabriella could do was look in shock. Chad and Taylor where so confused because they didnt know what was going on but they new this wouldnt turn out good at all.

**(There you have it. ooh I left you off with a little cliff hanger lol. so what did you guys think of this chapter. again Credit and thanks too** zanessayehyah **for the idea. The idea was have Troy and Gabriella see jake and Sharpay kissing. that was Sharpays plan all along. please read and review I love hearing from all of you. Again this will be my last update for about a week or so. I will either try to get a chapter up by the end on the week next week but not the beginning because I will be out of town for those days. if you have any ideas for my story please feel free to ask me because i love hearing your ideas. I got two questions about next chapter so tell me what you think or want to see. Please read and review.)**

**Next Chapter is called Jakes Threat: what do you want to see**

**Jake Threatens Troy to stay away from Gabriella do you want to see a physical fight between them or do you want Jake to Treaten Troy with words and not a Physical fight.**

**So please tell me what you want to see. thanks again for all the great reviews keep them coming. :)**

**I love you guys**

**Samie :)**


	12. Jake's Threat

**(Hey everyone Im back with an all new chapter. I wrote this chapter when I was in Wisconsin Dells. I had so much fun there anyways Im glad to be back and putting my story up because I dont like people waiting long for my updates so Im back. lol thanks so so much for the reviews I loved them keep them up because I love hearing from all of you and if you have any ideas for my story feel free to tell me because I will put them in my story. there is swearing in here and a lot of drama most of you wont like the ending but I swear that no one in the story gets too hurt. it was a tie between the Physical fight and just the fight with the words so I am putting both of them in. all Im going to say is lots and lots of drama in this one. enjoy and tell me what you think please read and review I love hearing from all of you.)**

**Disclamer: I do not own High School Musical, The Characters or anything else in this story**

Chapter 11 Jake's Threat

Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay, Jake, Chad and Taylor were just standing outside the Country Club everyone was speechless even Sharpay. Gabriella couldn't believe that Jake was there and cheating on her with Sharpay. Troy was thinking the same thing but the other way around. Chad and Taylor they were just watching the whole thing confused.

"I'm sorry did you just say boyfriend." Troy said

"Yes I did and proud of it." Sharpay said in here cheery voice.

"Proud of it, wow Sharpay, thats really smooth think of that all by yourself. you can have him." Gabriella said looking at Sharpay holding onto Troys arm.

"Gabriella this is your Fiance." Troy said letting go of Gabriellas hand and backed away from her. Gabriella new Troy was angry and upset because the only time Troy calls her Gabriella is when he is either mad or angry.

"Yes it is why." Gabriella said looking at Troy confused.

"Because thats the guy Sharpay was with a couple months ago." Troy said

"Troy you got to believe me I didn't know that Sharpay was his other woman." Gabriella walked closer to Troy.

"So your the famous Troy Bolton, Nice to finally meet you, I heard so much about you because when I first met Gabriella she wouldn't stop talking about you. It drove me nuts but finally one day she stopped talking about you." Jake said looking at Troy.

"Well atleast she was thinking of me. See when she found out I was in the hospital, a couple hours later she was by my side. And she forgot all about you." Troy said walking closer to Jake.

"You guys lets go back inside and just calm down and catch up." Chad said

"Chad's right lets go back inside and chill out for a while." Taylor said and everyone knoded there heads in agreement and headed back inside.

* * *

They all sat down on a big table. Chad and Taylor were sitting next to each other and Sharpay and Jake made Troy and Gabriella sit by them so they werent sitting next to each other. but Troy and Gabriella were sitting acrossed from each other. 

"Look I'm sorry babe, I didnt know you were here. I would have called." Jake said touching Gabriella's hand that was on the table. when Jake did that Gabriella could see Troy tence up and flinch and he made his hands in fists but Sharpay held onto him and then he stopped.

"You knew damn well I was here and I know you wouldn't have called, your just saying that so I will fogive you, but it's not going to happen. Your a jerk and I hate you." Gabriella said angry looking at Jake.

"Can we please talk privatley." Jake said

"No!, you had your chance and you blew it." Gabriella said

"My dad wants you to be part of the family right away, so I came down here to tell you we are getting married in a month." Jake said Troy couldn't control his temper anymore he slammed his hands on the table everyone jumped when he did that, then Troy got up from the table.

"Thats bull shit, you cant make her marry you. You frickin cheated on her with Sharpay. Your not the boss of her and who cares if your father wants her in the family this is up to Gabriella and not you or your father." Troy said yelling at Jake. Troy's friends were all shocked to see Troy so angry.

"Troy calm down, I dont want you too get hurt." Gabriella said looking at Troy worried.

"No Gabriella Im not just going to sit here and let this guy talk to you like that. Is that what he is doing to you controling you. If you ever get married to these kind of guys there going to get worse." Troy said now fumming.

"Wow Bolton, you still have the hots for my girl, Theres nothing you can do about that my dad is not going to like this." Jake said

"Aww you go to daddy. Didn't I hear your famous father got suspeneded for drinking on the job. I read in an article that you want to be just like him well congrats your almost there." Troy said

"Troy stop." Gabriella snappped

"You know what just forget it. Go to your Finace and have a great life because Im done. If you excuse me I need to go to the bathroom." Troy said leaving a teary eyed Gabriella and Shocked friends.

* * *

The gang were sitting in silence and didnt know what to do or say, so they just sat there until Chad got up and said he was going to see if Troy was ok. Then a couple minutes later after that Jake got up and went to the bathroom to clear things up between him and Troy. 

"You know this is all your fault Sharpay, I cant believe you would do this to me and Troy. It looks like he wants nothing to do with me and I blame you." Gabriella said

"Oh boo hoo, like I give a crap." Sharpay said in a rather cocky voice.

"I HATE YOU!" Gabriella yelled

"I HATE YOU TOO." Sharpay yelled back.

"Would you too just shut the hell up, I want to see whats going on with the guys." Taylor said raising her voice and the two girls stopped talking.

Chad and Troy were in the boys bathroom. Troy was pacing up and down the little room still fumming. Chad tried to calm Troy down.

"Dude I know your pissed but you got to calm down this isnt good for you." Chad said looking concered.

"I am sick of people telling me to calm down and say this isn't good for you, I know I just got my Appendix out a week ago Im not stupid." Troy said yelling.

"I didnt say you were stupid we want you to get better. Jake's an ass dont let him get to you because it's only going to turn out that your the bad guy to Gabriella and not him." Chad said

"Your right Chad Im sorry." Troy said

"I know it's cool were still brothers." Chad said and hugged Troy.

"Lets go." Troy said but before they got out of the bathroom Jake walked in.

"Well Im not sorry. You embarssed me in front of my Fiance and girlfriend and I dont let that stuff slide. So Im gonna do something about it." Jake said he got in Troy's face.

"Im not going to fight you, your not even worth it." Troy said Troy tried to walk past Jake but Jake stopped him in his tracks.

"Were not done yet. Stay The Hell Away from Gabriella." Jake said in a cocky voice.

"In case you didnt notice me and Gabriella got back together and what are you going to do about it." Troy said

"I dont know maybe this." Jake said before Chad or Troy could react Jake Punched Troy in the stomach were his stiches were. Troy was now on the ground coughing and holding his side because it hurt like hell.

"Wow Bolton I thought you were tougher than that, GET UP!." Jake said yelling

"Leave him alone cant you see he's hurt already." Chad said

"I dont care, and Im not done with him yet." Jake said and was about to pick Troy up but Chad pushed him away and punched Jake in the face. Jake got pissed and punched Chad back. Troy was still on the ground in pain but when he saw Jake punch Chad he got angry. Troy got up from the ground and punched Jake in the jaw, it was so hard Jake fell to the ground. Troy and Chad were about to leave the room until Jake stuck out his foot and triped Troy he fell to the ground and Jake jumped on him and punched him in the face hard. Before he could do anymore damage Chad threw him off Troy.

"What the hell is your problem." Chad said and helped a dizzy Troy up from the ground.

"Just remember Bolton, Stay away from Gabriella or you will get worse and your friend here wont be able to help you." Jake said in a threatening voice. Chad helped Troy out of the room. Troy winced in pain it still stung from the punch Jake gave him.

* * *

Chad and Troy walked out of the bathroom and into the open area were people sit and saw the three girls sitting in there seats. They all saw Troy and Chad and behind them Jake. They saw Chad holding onto Troy the three girls were all worried and ran over to them. 

"Oh My God Troy are you ok." Sharpay said walking towards him.

"Like you care, we are done, I dont want you near me or my friends, I will leave your stuff outside my door. and you can pick it up tomorrow sometime. oh Yeah take Jake with you I dont want him near me. were over." Troy said and shrugged himself off of Chad holding his side.

"Oh my what happened Chad." Taylor said in a concerned voice and put her hand on Chad's burised cheek at that Chad winced in pain.

"It's nothing we will tell you later. I'm ok, all I got to say is Jake started it Troy and I had nothing to do with it." Chad said hugging a scared Taylor.

"Troy are you ok. what did Jake do to you." Gabriella said touching Troy's bloody lip and then she saw he was holding his right side and was about to look at it when Troy backed up.

"I'm fine, I dont want to talk about it." Troy said in a snappy voice.

"Your side is hurt let me see it." Gabriella said in a concerned voice again she was about to touch it until Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand gentley looked in her eye's and said.

"I said Im fine, nothing happened ok, just leave me alone I dont need your pitty. I need to be alone." Troy snapped

"But... Troy." Gabriella said tears running down her eye's as she looked in Troy's blue eye's she could tell he was scared. She could also see the sorry in them. She grabbed Troy's hands and held them tight. Troy stood there for a couple minutes feeling her soft touch, he didnt want to let go of her but he had too. finally he pushed them away.

"NO! Gabriella, I want to be alone, I need to clear my head, just got back to Jake it's were you belong." Troy snapped at Gabriella again.

"Troy I dont want Jake, I want you." Gabriella had more tears rolling down her eyes. she could see Troy's eyes get watery until he pushed them back in.

"I'm sorry Gabriella, I have to go." Troy said in a sad voice. He looked at his shocked friends and then at Jake and saw him smirking. and then he looked at Gabriella one last time before he walked out the door, Chad and Taylor walked to were Gabriella was and hugged her. Gabriella finally let all her tears fall. She wanted to know what happened in the bathroom and she was going to find out.

**(See I told you. you would hate me lol. dont worry it's not the end of them. there was a lot of drama. so please tell me what you think read and review love hearing from all you. yay Troy finally called it quits with Sharpay dont worry next chapter Gabriella will find out what happened in the boys bathroom and pretty much through the engagment ring at Jake and break it off with him . i got some questions for the next chapter so here there are. Please read and review and if you have any ideas please tell me because I will put them in my upcoming chapters.**

**Next chapter is called missing: Troy goes missing when the gang gets back from the Country Club Troy is no where to be found until Gabriella finds him and is shocked to see Troy drunk. were do you want her to find him.**

**1. The Bar (He's 21 so he can drink) 2. A Of U's Basketball court or 3. The Park . ****So please tell me what you want to see. thanks again for all the great reviews keep them coming. :)**

**I love you guys ****Samie :)**


	13. Missing

**(hey everyone. thanks so much for the reviews it means a lot to me and I am so glad you like my story. I didnt know it was going to be this big lol. so keep them coming. and if you have any ideas for my story or if you want to see something then just ask me and I will put it in my story. Im going to start that next chapter because someone gave me an idea but it will be in next chapter. Please Read and Review I love hearing from all of you and I hope you enjoy this chapter.)**

**Disclamer: I do not own High School Musical, The Characters or anything else in this story**

Chapter 12 Missing

When Troy left the Country Club everyone was silent. Chad and Taylor were hugging Gabriella. Jake and Sharpay ran out of the Club before Gabriella could talk to Jake, so Chad and Taylor were going to bring Gabriella home and Chad was going to tell her what happened. it was also late out so they new that Troy would be home by now. Gabriella was silent in the back seat of the car. Chad was driving and Taylor was sitting next to him they pulled up and went into and empty house.

"Troy are you here." Gabriella said walking in his room. but he wasnt there.

"I will call his Cell Phone maybe he will pick up then." Chad said and took out his phone and dialed Troy's phone but it went to voice mail.

"What's wrong he didnt pick up." Taylor said

"It went right to his voice mail." Chad said a little worried

"Ok he's not here and hes not picking up his Cell phone then were is he." Gabriella said

"We dont know but we shouldn't panic if hes not here in a couple hours we will call the police but for right now we just need to calm down." Taylor said walking over to a worried Gabriella.

"Your right Taylor." Gabriella said

"Taylor's always right. isnt that your Tay." Chad said he went to the kitchen and got some ice from the freezer and put them in a bag and put it on his bruised cheek and winced in pain when the cold ice hit it.

"Oh Shut up Chad." Taylor hit him in the arm.

"Hey I was just lightening up the mood." Chad said Taylor grabbed the first aid kit and started cleaning the cut that he had under his bruise.

"Chad tell me what happened in the bathroom." Gabriella looked serious

"Ok Troy was pissed off about Jake. I went in there and he was still fumming from what happened, I told him that if he keeps this attitude up he will look like the bad guy to you and not the good guy. so we talked some more and then he calmed down. We were both going to get out of the bathroom when Jake came in and got in Troy's face. he said some words and he threanted Troy, He said that if he didnt stay away from you he would do something. and Troy said that he wasnt going to fight him because he wasnt worth fighting. Troy didnt want to fight anyways but Troy said if he didnt stay away from you what was he going to do well before me and Troy could react Jake punched him in the side where his stiches were and Troy fell to the ground I saw that so I punched Jake in the face. then Jake punched me and I dont know how Troy got off the ground but he did and punched Jake in the face. Jake fell to the ground then we were going to leave but then Jake triped Troy, he fell to the ground and then Jake punched him hard in the face then I pushed him off of Troy and the last thing Jake said before we came out was remember what i said Stay the hell away from Gabriella or else you will get worse. then we came out and saw you guys." Chad said it so quick that he had to take a breath. Gabriella and Taylor were shocked.

"Oh My poor Troy." Taylor said

"Hey I was in the fight too." Chad said

"Poor you too babe, Im glad you didnt get hurt." Taylor said and kissed Chad on the lips.

"I cant believe Jake would do such a horrible thing. he's such a Jerk. and Troy where the hell is he. he could have a consussion or something and his side he looked so much in pain and he looked so lost and hurt. i just wish i new where he was so i know he's ok." Gabriella said in a worried and angry voice. angry that Jake would threaten Troy the man she loved and worried because she didnt know where Troy was and she needed to find out.

"Im sure he's fine he can take care of himself." Chad said

"Earth to Chad you do remember what happened last time." Taylor said Chad gave her a look like you shouldnt have said that infront of Gabriella.

"What happened last time." Gabriella said

"Well... umm... you see... when you left... he got depressed and he... drank alcohol... too feel better.. and when he gets drunk... he does stupid stuff." Taylor said

"Why didnt you tell me this before. I need to find him right now." Gabriella said running for the door when Chad stopped.

"Even if you did find him Gabi you dont want to see him drunk he says stuff he doesnt mean and he is not his old self. I think you should stay here for a while and if he's not here then we can all look for him ok." Chad said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Ok fine but I got to find Jake and give him this stupid engagment ring back to him. when i come back and Troy isn't back home I will go and find him." Gabriella said Chad and Taylor nodded there heads and let Gabriella out the door.

* * *

Troy was so confused he didnt know where he was going but he new what he wanted so he walked in the bar and one drink led to 3 and then that led two 6 and then it let to his 10th beer. when he drank like that all the pain inside of him was gone and he felt good when he drank. but he new it was bad because he hasnt drank in 2 years and he was in pain still from the punch that Jake gave him his face and his side. but mostly his side he didnt want to look at it because he didnt want to see how bad it was but he new it wasnt good because after 3 hours from his punch it still hurt like hell. 

"Yeeeeoooo barr ttennder hiitt meee with anoother onnne." Troy slirde his words

"I think you had enough for tonight. I'll call you a cab so you dont drive home." the bar tender said

"I.. I.. wwalked herrre." Troy said getting up but sat back down because his head was spinning.

"ok guys can you please help him up." the bar tender said at two of his friends at the door and walked and help Troy up and walked him too the door. one of them hit his side by accident and Troy thought it was on purpose so he started punching the guy.

"Oooouch th.. that was my hurt side." Troy yelling and punching the other guy. his other friend grabbed Troy and punched him in the face hard Troy fell to the growned and blacked out for a couple minutes when he came too. his head was thrubbing in pain and he got up but he couldnt walk straight and leand on a building wall for support and then all of a sudden he got mad and started screaming and he punched his right hand in the building wall a couple times hard. he did that until he couldnt feel his right hand. he didnt know what was happening to him he felt so lost and hurt because he had to stay away from the one girl that he has always loved. Troy started to walk again and headed to the park and think things threw. the Park was a place where he would think things threw and it was Gabriella and Troys spot to hang out and talk to each other and think. he needed to go to the Park because it calmed him down.

* * *

Gabriella was in her car and went to Sharpays appartment because she new he would be there. she got out of the car and walked to Sharpays door and knocked on it and Sharpay answered. 

"What the hell do you want." Sharpay said in a mad voice.

"I need to talk to Jake." Gabriella said she walked in the room and saw Jake sitting on the couch and he saw Gabriella and stood up and was about to say something when Gabriella walked over to him and slapped him hard in the face. Sharpay gasped and went over to Jake.

"How dare you threaten Troy. I cant believe you would do this. why the hell would you do it Jake huh. Troy's right you are almost like your father. cheating on me with Sharpay. thats what your father did he cheated on your mother with some hooker. and then he drank on the job and almost killed a paient. you are such a Jerk and I want you out of my life for good. go back to new York and take Sharpay with you because i dont want you near me or my friends again and most of all Troy. thanks too you he's missing and he could be anywhere alone hurt and drunk." Gabriella screaming at Jake.

"How is that my fault he was the one that took my Fiance away from me so it's Bolton's fault." Jake said trying to defend himself but it didnt work.

"Oh no Jake your the problem. I never wanted to marry you. I never loved you and you screwed this relationship up when I saw you with a girl 6 months ago you rushed everything and I dont care if your dad loves me and wants me in the family. you go back too New York and you tell him Im sorry because I dont want to marry a guy like you, I know you would sneak behind my back and sleep with a girl and I know you would treat me like crap. you are such an ass and i cant believe I ever went out with you. you changed so much and I dont like it so you can take this ring and shove it up your ass because we are so over. Gabriella yelled. Gabriella took her engagment ring and threw it at Jake.

"But Gabi." Jake said but was cut off by Gabriella

"It's Gabriella too you. stay away from me and my friends. Im in love with Troy and he's the only guy for me and if you say you love Sharpay then you leave this down and never come back. one last thing before I go if you threaten or do anything to hurt Troy again I will hunt you down and I will threaten you myself because Troy and my friends are my life and I missed 2 wonderful years with them and if you take that away from me I will call the police and they will take you away. how would your dad feel if you were put in jail you would be disowned. thats how much your dad will hate you. so stay away from them and most of all me because I dont ever want to see your ulgy face here again." Gabriella said and with that walked out of Sharpays appartment and slammed the door and went back into her car and wished that when she got home Troy was there.

* * *

Gabriella walked in the appartment and saw Taylor and Chad sitting on the kitchen table next to each other. Gabriella saw the worried faces and Gabriella new that Troy still wasnt home she looked at the clock and read it to be 4:00 Am in the morning Chad and Taylor were so worried they couldn't sleep. 

"Troy didnt come home." Gabriella said sitting down next to them on the table.

"we counted every hour that he has been gone he left the Country Club at 10:00 PM and it is now 4:00 Am so he has been gone for 6 hours that is not like him." Taylor said

"were would he go." Gabriella said

"well if he's drinking theres this bar that all of us go too someimes because we are all 21so he could be there or he could be at the U Of A Basketball court shooting hoops. but thats the only places i can think of I know there was one other place but I am so worried to think right now that I forgot about." Chad said

"You'll think of it we should hit those places. and then if he isn't there then well call the police or if you know where that other place is then we will get him." Taylor said

"Well I know I will think of it sooner or later lets just hit those places and then it might pop into my head." Chad said

"Yeah lets go." Gabriella said

30 minutes later they were in Chad's car they went to U Of A first no sign of Troy. then they went to the bar and heard that Troy was there but he left. they were all getting worried because they had no clue were Troy was until Taylor said something to Gabriella and then it popped into her head were Troy may be.

"Gabi when you and Troy were in High School you always went to this one place when you needed to talk and think things threw do you remember were it was." Taylor said

"Oh My Gosh, how stupid can I be. I know where Troy is he's at the park. I cant believe i didnt think of that before." Gabriella said

"Oh yeah that was the place I went too when he found out you were going to get married. I found him at the park he always goes there when he needs to think. how can i be so stupid too." Chad said

"yeah we all know you guys are stupid not to remember now lets get Troy home." Taylor said they all agreed and Chad drove to the Park.

* * *

Gabriella, Chad and Taylor got to the park and saw a person walking around the park and they new it was Troy. Gabriella ran out of the car and headed over to Troy but was shocked what she saw. she saw Troy have more cuts before and she saw a beer in his hand so they were right he was drinking. she didnt know who this Troy was but she was thinking that this was the Troy that Chad and Taylor saw when she left. 

"Oh My God Troy I have been worried sick about you." Gabriella said and hugged him but Troy pushed her away.

"Whatttt Theee Heeellll Dooo you wa... want." Troy slirde his words

"I was worried about you." Gabriella said

"yeah well you found me." Troy said

"what happened to you. you really need to clean these cuts up before they get infected." Gabriella said getting into doctor mode

"I dont care if they get infected or not. please leave." Troy said in a cocky voice.

"No Troy Im not leaving. I left you once and im not doing it again." Gabriella walked closer to Troy but he stepped away.

"Gabriella leave." Troy yelled

"NO!." Gabriella yelled back.

"Fine if you wont leave I will." Troy said and was about to leave when Gabriella stopped him.

"Troy what the hell is the matter with you. do you understand that i am crazy in love with you and I want to be with you." Gabriella said

"Well thats your problem then. I cant be with you Gabriella. You want to know what I did when you left me. I drank I was depressed and Alcohol was the best solution for me at the time it made all the pain go away. I felt good when I drank. when i got help 2 years ago i never drank since tonight. I was hurting myself. I pushed everyone away that i loved because the person that i wanted was you. I wanted to die. they got me help. and I got better I dont want you to see this side of me so please just get away." Troy said looking into Gabriella's eye's.

"you hurt yourself, why Troy." Gabriella walked closer to Troy and she was surprised he didnt push her away.

"It felt good and the pain went away. I dont know why I did that it felt right at the time." Troy said

"Im so sorry I should have never left i should have told you i was leaving I hurt you and I feel bad now this is all my fault." Gabriella said with Tears in her eyes.

"Hey Gabs this is not your fault it was my choice to hurt myself. dont cry Gabriella I hate when you cry." Troy said and whiped her tears away from her face.

"Im so sorry. we need to get you home and clean up the cuts before they get infected." Gabriella said

"Yeah your right we should go. Im not feeling very well." Troy said they walked in the car and Chad drove home. the beer was finally getting to him and he was about to pass out when Gabriella shoke him.

"Troy dont fall asleep on us until we get to the house ok." Gabriella said looking at a haif awake Troy. Troy nodded his head. couple minutes later they got to the house and Troy layed on the bed and Gabriella got the first aid kit and started cleaning his cuts on his face. she cleaned up his hand and put a big band-aid on it and was going for Troy's side when he stopped her.

"Brie Im so sorry for tonight. i didnt mean to say those things and I didnt mean too scare you. I love you so much and Im glad you are taking care of me right now." Troy said Gabriella smiled and put her hand on his cheek and kissed him on the lips.

"I know you didnt mean too. I love you too." Gabriella said Troy smiled and his eyes began to close and a couple seconds later he was out. Gabriella lifted his shirt up and saw a huge bruise on his side she put some cleaning stuff on it and put a new bandge on it and then put some ice on his side. and to her surpise Troy didnt wake up from this. she kissed Troy on the forehead and went into the kitchen were Chad and Taylor were.

"So how is he." Taylor said

"Hes doing good he passed out a couple minutes ago." Gabriella said looking into Troy's room

"Were just glad he's ok." Chad said

"Yeah me too." Gabriella said Gabriella was happy that nothing bad really happened to Troy and she was happy Troy was safe and sound at the house.

**(there you have it I know long chapter. I hope you liked it I put drama in it lol. oh most of you picked Park so thats were Gabriella found him. this is not the end of Jake but he and Sharpay wont be in it for a while more Troyella fluff and stuff. as you can tell I dont have Zeke, Ryan, Kelsi, and Jason in the story that much because i dont have a storyline for them but if you do want to see them in my story then just ask and if you have any ideas about a storyline for them that would be great I love hearing from all of you. please read and review and i hope you like this chapter. next chapter will be called The Forgotten Gift and you Troyella fans will love the next chapter. thanks again and please read and review.**

**Love you guys, **

**Samie :)**


	14. The Forgotten Gift

**Hey everyone Im back with an all new chapter. thanks so much for the reviews they mean a lot to me and Im glad you like my story. if you guys have any ideas for my story please ask away and I will be crediting and dedicating that chapter to them. so please ask away. I love hearing from all of you and if you want to see any other Wildcats that I havent put in the story much just ask and I will think of something or you could give me an idea. I would like to thank, credit, and dedicate this chapter to **brucas224** for the idea she gave me a while back and I finally put it in the story so thanks again. :) I would also like to thank **hsmfancrazy** for the review she gave me out of all the reviews yours stood out. your review made my day and it made me smile so thanks for the wonderful review. anyways here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy and please, please, please, Read and Review I love hearing from all of you. :)**

**Disclamer: I do not own High School Musical, The Characters or anything else in this story**

Chapter 13 The Forgotten Gift

Troy was laying on his bed still asleep. He could hear comotion in the living room so he finally opened his eyes when he did he felt someone curled up next to him. Troy looked down and smiled he saw a sleeping Gabriella next to him. her right hand was on his stomach and her legs were tangeld with his. Troy kissed Gabriella's head and moved slowly so he wouldnt wake her up and went into the living room to see what was up with Chad and Taylor. He also wanted something for his splitting headache. 

"dude what are you doing. I could hear you from all the way in my room." Troy said looking at a hyper Chad.

"Sorry to wake you but I am just excited this morning Dr. Ryan called and he said you can get your stiches out and you can go to practice today actually playing it instead of watching us play." Chad said

"Wow your more excited than me. but that is awesome you couldnt just come in my room and wake me it would have been a lot easer." Troy said

"I went into your room but I saw you and Gabriella holding each other and sleeping I didnt want to wake you so I just started making noises in here to see if it would wake you up and it did." Chad said

"some days I have no clue what is going in your head but that was a good idea." Troy said laughing and went into the kitchen he went to the cuberts and took advil and a glass of water and chugged it down.

Gabriella woke up and didnt feel Troy so she got up and heard voices so she got up and went to the living room and saw Troy and Chad talking.

"Hey Gabs did we wake you up." Troy said walking over to Gabriella

"No I was up already you seem excited, whats up." Gabriella put her hands around Troy's neck.

"Chad said that Dr. Ryan called and told him I can get my stiches out and I can actually go to practice where i can play instead of watch." Troy said bringing Gabriella closer to him.

"Thats great Troy Im so happy for you. so how are you feeling from the hangover. hows your side does it hurt." Gabriella said looking in Troy's eyes.

"I took advil for my headache, my cuts are healing they dont hurt, and my side doesnt hurt at all, how was it when you looked at it I dont remember much of last night when you took me home all I remember was I stopped you and I said sorry and then that was it so I must have been out when you looked at it." Troy said

"Yeah you were, Im surprised you didnt wake up it looked like it hurt I took the bandge off then I put some cleaning stuff on it and then I put a big band-aid on it and then I put ice on it. can I look at it now." Gabriella said Troy nodded and lifted up his shirt Troy looked away because he didnt want to see what it looked like but when Gabriella saw it she smiled. 

"I think I did a good job last night, the bruising is almost gone." Gabriella said

"you did a good job taking care of my last night you didnt have too but you did so thanks Gabs it meant a lot to me. You will be an amazing doctor." Troy said leaning in closer to Gabriella.

"Thanks Troy." Gabriella smiled and leaned closer there lips were inches away and finally there lips touched into a passionate kiss they would have stayed like that forever but Troy and Chad had to go.

"Sorry to interupt the love fest here but me and Troy have to go. Taylor will be home in an hour so you guys can chat and have a girl day and we guys can have a boy day." Chad said

"ok Chad, I'll see you later Troy." Gabriella said and gave a kiss on his check.

"Bye." Troy and Chad said at the sametime. they left for the door and headed to the Doctors office to get Troy's stiches out.

* * *

Troy and Chad went to the doctors office and he got his stiches out, Dr. Ryan checked Troy over because he had some bad cutts but he didnt have a concussion so he was free to go. Chad and Troy drove to the U Of A College they got out of the cars and went into the gym where they saw all the Redhawks warming up.

"Sorry Coach Dolley where late, I had to get my stiches out but im good and im ready to practice and in a week kick some ass at the Championship Game." Troy said

"It's fine Troy, Chad called me earlier and he told me everything now you too go get in your gym clothes and lets get this practice started." Coach Dolley said

"Dude you sure you can handle this practice." Chad said looking atTroy.

"Yes i can handle this, I feel good, and I am excited to be back a week seemed too long for me." Troy said

"Ok Troy just checking." Chad said with that they got on there gym uniforms and walked out to the Basketball court and they started practice. the guys were amazed at Troy at how good he still was. a week with out practice would have them all rusty but not Troy he looked like he never even had his appendix taking out. Troy felt so good back on the court again. and he couldn't wait to be in the championship game. Troy was ready. After a couple hours the Practice was done and Coach Dolley wanted to talk to Troy so before he got to the showers Coach Dolley grabbed Troy aside and started too talk.

"Troy can I talk to you for a second." Coach Dolley said

"yeah sure coach whats up." Troy said

"I am very impressed with you today, also your the Team Chaptain and next week is the championship Game. well as you know my daughter had her baby girl last night and my wife and i are going to be visiting the new baby for three days next week. I want you to Coach the guys next week until I get back. the Game isnt until Saturday and we are leaving on Monday and I wont get back until Wednesday so if you would like too you can Coach them for those days what do you say." Coach Dolley said

"I would love too Coach, thanks so much, and congrats on being a Grandpa again." Troy said

"Thats great and thanks a million I know you will do great they trust you and they missed you. were all glad your back. you have a good day now." Coach Dolley said

"Yeah you too and thanks again." Troy said with a smile on his face and headed back into the locker room

"What did Coach want." Chad said

"He wanted me to Coach practice for 3 days next week because his daughter had a baby girl last night and there going to visit them so he asked me and I said yes so for three days i will be your coach but dont worry I will still practice with you guys." Troy said

"Thats great. Zeke called me up a minute ago and he told me he is going to come down here with Jason, Kelsi, and Ryan and watch the championship Game." Chad said with a smile.

"Thats great I miss them all. I cant wait. Im hungry lets go get something to eat." Troy said

"yeah it sounds good." Chad said they got dressed and headed out the door to eat some lunch.

* * *

Gabriella and Taylor had bags in there hands they went shopping and got a lot of clothes. They wanted to look good when there boyfriends came home. they got in the house and put the bags on the floor and sat on the kitchen table and talked about a lot of stuff and then Marriage came up.

"I cant believe you and Chad have been going out for almost 4 years." Gabriella said

"I know we started dating when you came to East High. It just seems like yesturday we were all in Ms. Darbus's class and getting detentions from her by stupid stuff." Taylor said

"Yeah I know it has been a long time, I know this is none of my business but have you and Chad ever thought of getting married." Gabriella said

"Well I have thought about it but I never told Chad that i was thinking it. I love Chad with all my heart and I do want to spend the rest of my life with him but I just dont think he is ready to get married. so I wont mention it to Chad unless he brings it up. Too me he isnt the marrige kind of guy he loves doing his own thing and I dont ever want to take that away from him. But Troy he's the marrige kind of guy. He knows how to treat a girl and he loves you so who knows you could get a wedding ring sometime soon." Taylor said smiling at Gabriella

"Ok we just got back together a week ago andI just broke off an engagment to a guy i didnt even like. I need sometime but I love Troy he means everything to me andI want to spend the rest of my life with him. I do want to get married to him and have kids with him but I am still young andI want to become a doctor and he wants to be an LA Lacker. the time is not right to get married but I know when the time is right I will be so happy." Gabriella said

"I didnt say get married now I just said you will get a wedding ring in the near future. but as long as you see your future with Troy then thats what it countsI see myself with Chad in my future too but not marriedI think we will start a family but not be married." Taylor said

"Oh come on Taylor you want to be Chad's wife you will one day. Chad will realise how much you mean to him and he will propose to you. as long as no one is in the way between you too then it will be all good for you and Chad." Gabriella said

"We will all handle Jake and Sharpay." Taylor said

"Yeah I hope your right, oh crap I forgot that Troy was going to get all of Sharpays stuff out of his room and leave them on the door he didnt do it last night because he was drunk I got to do it becauseI dont want to have Sharpay come in and get them herself soI am going to do that right now." Gabriella said in a rushed voice and headed in Troy's room.

"I'll help you." Taylor said it took a good 30 minutes Sharpay had stuff everywhere. Gabriella opened a small drawer and saw some jewlery of Sharpays but something caught her eye when she saw a small box that had Gabriella on it she picked it up and saw a note she was really curious on what it was so she opened up the box and her eyes light up it was a ring that had a Red stone in it and on the band was ingraved and it said T G Together 4ever. inside the little box was a note Gabriella opened the note and looked at Taylor and started to read it out loud.

"Whats that, oh my gosh that is so beautiful. what does the note say." Taylor said

"Im going to fine out." Gabriella said and started to read the letter.

**The Letter**

_Dear Gabriella, 5/30/07_

_I know we are going to College in Three months but I just wanted to say how much I love you Gabriella you mean a lot too me and I do want to spend the rest of my life with you and I know we will be busy for the next couple years you will be going to NYU to become a doctor. you will be the best doctor ever and me well Im going to be in the NBA. I desided to give you this now at the Post Graduaction Party becauseI wanted it to be a SurpriseI got a matching one too but mines blue. These are comminment rings. there not engagment rings but one day I hope it's the real thing. this ring will match your T Necklece I gave you a while back. you mean so much to me and I hope you like my surprise because you deserve everything minute of it. I know we could drifft apart in the next 4 years but as long as you have this ring it will remind you how much i love you. just remember I will always love you know matter what your that speacial to my Gabs just remember that._

_Yours Always and Forever Love,_

_Troy_

_P.S. I mean that I will love you forever._

Gabriella read the letter and was speechless in a good way she had tears running down her eyes because she left horrible because he wrote that for her the day beforeshe left and she didnt even tell him she was leaving she doesnt deserve to be happy after what she did to Troy shestilllooked at the ring and put it on her hand it looked perfect on her and Troy had the dimond in red her favorite color and birthstone and it was true it did match her matching necklece she started to wear the T necklece because they were back together. Gabriella needed to talk to Troy when he came home she couldnt stop staring at the ring she loved it.

"Wow I didnt know Troy loved you that much see you too are ment to be together. he also wanted you in his future." Taylor said and smiled at Gabriella

"Yeah your right we are ment to be together, I love him so much." Gabriella said now all she did was wait for Troy to come home so she can tell him how much she loves him and how much she loves the ring he was going to give her.

* * *

Troy and Chad got done eating lunch and headed back to there appartment. they opened the door and saw Gabriella and Taylor talking on the couch in the living room. Chad walked over too Taylor and sat down next to her and Gabriella got off the couch and headed to were Troy was and said something.

"Hey Troy can we take a walk outsideI want to talk to you about something." Gabriella said holding onto Troys hand.

"Sure." they got out of the house and headed down the street. "so what was it you want to talk about." Troy said looking into Gabriellas eyes. Gabriella looked back him and crashed her lips on his Troy was confused but it didnt bother him he kissed back.

"What was that for." Troy said looking confused.

"I just wanted to kiss you like that. I love you so much Troy and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I went in your room and got Sharpays stuff together because you said you would do it but you didnt get home until late andI didnt want Sharpay to come in and stuff so I got her stuff together and I found a box with my name on it and then I opened it and I saw this ring and then I read the note. I love this ring Troy it means so much to me and I am so stupid that I didnt tell you I was going to be leaving. you were going to surprise me and I blew it I just hope Im not too late." Gabriella said in a rushed voice

"Wow Gabs slow down I dont want you to pass out. yeah I had everything planned out but then you left and it messed up everything but what I wrote in that letterI still mean every word. I am in love you Gabriella and nothing is going to change that you are the world to me and ifI lost youI wouldn't know what to do. when you came back into my life I was happy. I just didnt want to end up getting hurt again. Thats why I pushed you away because I didnt want to get to attached to you but then you said you are leaving New York and coming back home I new you were telling the truth. Im glad you like it I kept it all those years because I thought you might come back and I would give it too you. and you did and you found it. what I said about loving you always and forever there was never a day that went by I never stopped loving you. you are the one I always talked about or thought about. Im glad your back in my life." Troy said what Troy said touched Gabriella 

"Aww Troy Im so glad I am back in your life and I promise you I will never hurt you again. you are my world. I dont like the ring I love it. I read that you have a matching one. were is it." Gabriella said

"Well all these years I kept it in my pocket." Troy said and took the blue ring out of his pocket and put it on his finger. Gabriella smiled atTroy and kissed him on the lips.

"I was wondering this weekend I am going back to New York to get all my clothes and to tell my teachers that I am moving back to New Mexico. I called U Of A and I start classes next week. I was wondering if you could come with me and just have a nice weekend without any drama and get away from Chad and Taylor so what do you say." Gabriella said Gabriella's hands were around Troy's neck and Troy's hands were around Gabriellas waist and pulled her closer to him.

"You know thats not a bad ideaI would love to go. I never been to New York before so this will be fun and besides I dont have practice this weekend." Troy said

"Great this is Going to be good." Gabriella said and they both leaned in and kissed each other some more and then they went back to the appartment to tell Chad and Taylor the news.

**well there you have it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and Troyella fans you are going to love the next chapterI was going to do it in this chapter but I desided it wasnt romanic enough I dont want to say what they do butI think I might have gave it away. no Troy wont propose I want more drama beforeI have Troy propose lol it's something different. so again this chapter is dedicated and the credit goes out to **brucas224** for the idea about the ring thing.I hope you enjoy this chapter tell me what you think and if you have any ideas tell me what you want too see I love hearing from all of you. keep the comments comming please please please Read and Review. :)**

**You guys rock,**

**Love Samie :)**


	15. Back To New York

**Hey everyone back with an all new chapter. this chapter will be mostley Troyella fluffness and cute Troyella moments you guys are going to like this chapter. this will be a high rated T because theres going to be some sexual contact but I promise i wont go in detail. and there could be swearing just depending on how I write it lol. alsoTroy is going to be talking about what he did when Gabriella was gone so this chapter will be not for younger veiwers because it gets powerful if you know what im saying dont want give it away but something bad happened to Troy when Gabriella left. Thanks so much for the reviews they mean a lot to me and thanks for your ideas I will be putting one idea in the next chapter so anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter and if you have any ideas or you want to see something feel free to ask and I will be putting them in my story. again and enjoy and Please, Please, Please, Read and Review I love hearing from all of you. :)**

**Disclamer: I do not own High School Musical, The Characters or anything else in this story**

Chapter 14 Back To New York

It has been 3 days since Gabriella asked Troy to go to New York with her. they were so excited, they both couldn't wait to go there even though Gabriella was living there for the past 2 years it was going to be nice having Troy there with her. Troy and Gabriella were getting there last packing done. Chad and Taylor were going to drive them to the airport so they didnt have to pay for parking at the airport. all four friends got in Chads car and they headed to the airport. 10 minutes later they got there and they headed towards there gate and said there goodbyes too Chad and Taylor.

"Well this is it, our gate." Gabriella said

"Yeah we will pick you up on Sunday." Taylor said

"Ok sounds good." Troy said

"See you guys later. Troy can I talk to you alone for a second" Chad said

"Yeah sure man" Troy walked with Chad "Whats Up" Troy said

"I just wanted to say Im going to miss you. I know it sounds girly of me to say it but we have been best friends since pre school and we havent been apart for a long time so I just wanted to say have fun and cant wait for you to come back." Chad said

"Wow that did sound girly" Troy got a slap on the arm from Chad. "Oww I was just kiding man I was thinking the same thing I am going to miss you too." Troy said and they both gave each other a quick man hug and walked over to Gabriella and Taylor. they were talking about the guys.

"It feels like I just got my best friend back and your leaving me again." Taylor said

"Yeah I am leaving but Im coming back this is my home it always will be. I thought if I moved to New York I could start my life over and it would be great but it's not I missed you so much and Im not going anywhere." Gabriella said hugging Taylor.

"Thats good. promise me you will take care of Troy." Taylor said

"Of Course as long as you take care of Chad." Gabriella said

"You bet." Taylor said with that Troy and Chad walked up to the girls.

"Did we just hear our names where you too talking about us." Troy said putting his right arm around Gabriella's waist.

"Wouldnt you like to know." Gabriella said smiling up at Troy. Troy smiled back and kissed Gabriella on the cheek.

"You too seriouslyI keep telling you get a room. so just get a room." Chad said and earned a slap from Taylor

"CHAD!" Taylor said Gabriella and Troy just laughed at that.

"May I have your attention please flight 115 to New York please board the Plane." the attended at the front gate said on the speaker phone.

"Well thats us." Gabriella said

"see you on Sunday we will pick you up."Chad said

"Bye." they all said at the same time and hugged each other. Troy and Gabriella got on the Plane and a couple minutes later the Plane took off to New York.

* * *

4 hours later and they finally landed in New Yorks JFK airport. they got off the Plane and headed to were there bags were. When they got there bags they rented a car and they headed to there hotel. Gabriella didnt want to stay in her appartment because she didnt know if Jake was there or not. after the night she confronted Jake she hasnt heard or seen him anywhere same with Sharpay so she didnt know if they were in New York or not and it just didnt seem like it was a good idea for them to stay there. They checked into there hotel room and both of them fell on the bed. they were both tired from the flight and also they had to get up early for it too. Gabriella cuddled closer to Troy. she rested her head on his chest and could hear Troys heart beat. it calmed her down and was about to drift off to sleep when Troy started to talk.

"Hey now dont fall alseep on me we have time for that later." Troy said

"Im sorry it's just when I put my head on your chest I can here your heart beat and it makes me calm down and fall asleep." Gabriella said looking up at Troy.

"Sometimes I dont get you but thats why I love you because I learn something different with you each day." Troy said

"Same with you, I saw a side of you thatI never saw before and I dont ever want to see that side again. it scared me." Gabriella said

"I dont like that side of me either but sometimes it's going to happen, and I cant control my tember you know that." Troy said

"I know you cant but it just scares me. I remember in High School you and Chad had that blow out in Lava Springs I could hear that from the pool it all scared us Troy." Gabriella said

"I dont like what I did and said to my friends when you left I dont like talking about it because it brings pain to them and me because I hurt them and they gave me another chance andI am totally great full for them if it wernt for them I could be.." Troy trailed off Gabriella wanted to know what Troy was talking about.

"You would be what?" Gabriella said she looked confused.

"It's nothing." Troy said he got up from the bed and looked out the window.

"Troy your scaring me please tell me. it wasnt nothing." Gabriella said walking over to Troy

"I would be dead Gabriella." Troy said Gabriella was taken aback from what Troy said she saw the sadness in his eyes. Troy looked away from Gabriella.

"What?" Thats all Gabriella could say.

"I would be dead. I got so bad, I didnt eat, I didnt sleep, allI did was stay in my room. I was getting really bad to the point I thought I didnt need to be in this world so I tried to." Troy was cut off by Gabriella

"Kill yourself." Gabriella said tears rolling down her eyes.

"Yes, there you happy, I am so ashamed of myself for even thinking it." Troy said still looking out the window. Gabriella walked closer to Troy and spun him around and put her hands on Troy cheeks so he would look at her.

"I am not happy, I cant believe you would do such a thing and I cant believe you would think I would be happy because you finally told me. I didnt realse I would hurt you that badly and I am so sorry for everything. you are a great guy Troy and you mean everything to me. I will never hurt you again. Im not gonna leave you." Gabriella said

"Promise you wont hurt me." Troy said

"I promise you I wont hurt you and nothing or no one will break us up." Gabriella said

"Ok. umm can we talk about something else." Troy said getting uncomfortable with talking about his past.

"Yeah how about we go to my appartment and get all my stuff and call movers so they can bring my stuff home." Gabriella said 

"Sounds good. I have a surprise for you tonight but your gonna have to wait." Troy said and gave Gabriella a little kiss on the lips.

"Ooh good cant wait." Gabriella said and they both headed out the door and went to her appartment.

* * *

Troy and Gabriella were at the appartment and packed all of her bags and called up movers so they could head it back to New Mexico. Troy was in the bathroom talking to a person he was going to surprise Gabriella with a romantic dinner in the hotel room. Before that they are panning on seeing the Statue of Liberty. Troy was so excited because he never been to it before.

"So it's done. good. thanks so much. bye." Troy said Gabriella could hear him talking to someone and wanted to know what was up.

"What was that about." Gabriella said

"That oh it was nothing your just going to have to find out." Troy said

"Ok were done here, do you want to go to NYU to see my teachers and to see the school I went too for the past 2 years." Gabriella said

"Not a bad idea lets go." Troy said the movers came and they were headed back to New Mexico. they went to NYU and Troy met all of her teachers they were all nice. they kept telling him she was the best student they ever had and it made Troy happy. Gabriella told her teachers that she was moving back to her hometown they were sad but they understood either way they new she would be a great doctor one day.

"So what did you think." Gabriella said

"It was cool how all your teachers love you. I loved your article on Appendicits, very impressive." Troy said teasing her about the paper that was framed in the schools hall.

"Shut Up, I was really into that topic because it interested me and then when I found out about you getting your appendix out it got my really excited." Gabriella said

"So thats the reason why you came back because you were interseted in Appendicits instead of me." Troy pretended to act hurt.

"Oh yeah thats why I came back." Gabriella played along.

"oh you are so going to get that Montez." Troy said and started running after her Gabriella giggled as she was running but Troy was too fast for her and caught up to her.

"And what do I get Bolton." Gabriella said through giggles.

"I dont know this." Troy said and leaned in and kissed her on the lips with passion.

"Say have you ever been to the Statue Of Liberty." Troy said

"To be honest I never have why?" Gabriella said holding onto Troy and looking into his blue eyes.

"Wow. I thought you have. well since we are here I thought we could go to it and then I have something speacial planned back at the hotel." Troy said

"Troy you dont have to do this." Gabriella said

"Hey I want to you deserve it." Troy said

"ok cant wait to see what you have planned can you give me a little hint." Gabriella said trying to get Troy to talk but no such luck.

"Let me think... Nope your just going to have to find out." Troy said. they both headed to the farey that was going to take them to the Statue Of Liberty. they got there a little while later and they just had a balst. they climb all the way to the top and they couldnt believe how high up they were but it was fun for the both of them. they were having so much fun they loved being with each other.

* * *

Troy and Gabriella were headed back to there hotel room. when something came over the both of them and started making out passionitaly. but they new they had to stop because if they didnt they would have had sex right there in the elevator. so they stopped and they were headed to there door. Gabriella was trying to get the card key out of her purse when Troy pushed her against the door gentely and started kissing her neck and came closer and closer to her lips and they connceted. they stood out there for a couple minutes just making out and wanting each other more and more every second.

"Troy... I think... we should... get.. inside... your surprise." Gabriella said in between kisses.

"Surprise... right... Sorry got carried away." Troy said also in between kisses and they both headed in the door to see the place all decorated with Red Roses Gabriella favorite color and flower and saw candles all lit up and had 2 plates out and had all of Gabriella's favorite foods. she was so amazed at how Troy planned all of that out in just a couple hours. 

"Oh My God Troy this is amazing. how did you do this in just a couple hours." Gabriella said

"I have my ways. you like." Troy said

"I dont like it Troy I love it. Thanks so much Troy you didnt have to do this for me." Gabriella said putting her hands on Troy's neck.

"I wanted too. and I just wanted a romantic dinner with you." Troy said they both stared into each others eyes. they both new what they wanted and they wanted each other they wanted everything. they new this night was going to be perfect. there lips crashed onto each others and started making out again but this time with more power they both felt sparks fly into there bodies and they loved every minute of it. they needed air so they stopped making out. they sat down on each side of the tables and looked at the food.

"Sorry we should eat before it gets cold." Troy said

"Yeah we can make out later." Gabriella said smiling atTroy He smiled back

Gabriella and Troy eat there dinner. They talked about everything. they loved each others company and they loved being with each other.

"Thanks so much Troy that was so good. that was really romantic. you know how to treat a girl andI am glad Im that girl." Gabriella said and got off her seat and turned on the stero that was in the room and a slow song came on.

"Your welcome and Im glad your that girl too." Troy got up and walked over to Gabriella. "May I have this dance." Troy said

"Of Course you may." Gabriella giggled and took Troys hand and started to slow dance to the song. Gabriella's head was on Troy's chest and Troy's hands were on her lower back and her hands where around his neck.

"I love you so much Troy." Gabriella said pulling her head off of Troy's chest.

"I love you so much too." Troy said. they both looked into each others eyes and started to kiss gentley and slowly. Troy's hands slowly rubbing up and down Gabriella's back. Gabriella's hands slowly made there way to Troy's cheeks. they both stopped kissing. Gabriella and Troy both smiled at each other. Gabriella took Troy's hand and walked him in the bedroom. and they began to kiss again they slowly began to make there was on the bed Troy was on top of Gabriella and Gabriella started to unbotton his shirt to reaveal his bare chest. before they new it they were naked. sparks flyed when they were together. they new this is what they wanted and they finally had sex for the first time in over 2 years. this time was better than the last time they had it. 

"Wow that was amazing." Gabriella said out of breath looking at Troy.

"Yeah it was. better than the last time." Troy said Gabriella just nodded and smiled back at Troy and they began too kiss again.

**So there you have it the next chapter. so i hope you enjoyed this chapter yay Troy and Gabriella did it. just to let you know Troy and Gabriella did have sex when they were in high school if it sounded like it was there first time it wasnt lol. I didnt want to go in to much deatil because i think that would be kind of weird lol. so you also found out about Troy's past. I realside I am making this story darker than I pictured it lol. anyways please tell me what you think. and if you have any ideas please tell me and I will put them in my story. so please please please Read and Review it will mean a lot too me and I love hearig from all of you so please please please Read and Review.**

**You guys Rock,**

**Love Samie :)**


	16. Welcome Back Gang

**Hey everyone. thanks so so so much for the reviews they mean so much too me. I am so so so sorry for not updating for a while I have been busy with work this week because of schools having spring break and for some reason they wanted to go to a Hotel were I work at lol anyways again I am so sorry for the wait. I don't like people waiting so here is the next chapter. I want to thank, Credit and dedicate this chapter too 2pinkstar and 7blackberry for the idea they gave me so thanks. if any of you guys have ideas please tell me and I will credit and dedicate that chapter to them. I hope you enjoy. please please please read and review I love hearing from all of you.**

**Disclamer I don not own HSM the Characters or anything else**

Chapter 15 Welcome Back Gang

The weekend was over and Troy and Gabriella were home on a Monday Morning getting ready to go back to school. Gabriella started her new classes at U Of A and she was so excited because she was with Troy and her friends and she could still become a Doctor. Troy, Gabriella, Taylor, and Chad were all in the kicthen eating breakfast. and getting ready for there classes and Basketball practice. Troy was going to be there coach for the next three days because of Coach Dolley away. Troy was so excited. Troy's Cell phone rang and he answered it.

"Hello." Troy said answering his phone.

"Hey Troy it's Zeke how have you been." Zeke said on the other line of the phone.

"Hey Zeke I'm good how about you." Troy said

"Im good. I just wanted to call and say Im on my way picking up Kelsi and Jason and then Im going to be picking up Ryan at the airport. I have been home for a day it's UCLA's Spring break. I guess it's everyone else Spring break except you guys and we all wanted to see the big championship game this Saturday." Zeke said pretty fast and then taking a deep breath Troy laughed at it.

"Dude you didn't have to say that in one breath. ok thanks for the update so what time are you coming." Troy said

"About 2 hours so at around 2 were bringing some other friends with us you know them." Zeke said

"yeah I do cool cant wait to see them also. Ok I have class then but you can come and see the school and we will catch up there. so I will see you then bye Zeke." Troy said

"Bye so you soon." Zeke said then hung up the phone.

"So when Zeke and the rest of the gang coming." Chad said

"In 2 hours there going to be meeting us there. Zeke said he's bringing some of his other friends along too. I cant wait to see them too." Troy said looking at Chad

"Cool cant wait to see them too." Chad said

"Yeah there awesome." Taylor said

"that's cool for you guys but not for me. They still hate me because od what did too you Troy they wont forgive over night. what if they make my life hell this week." Gabriella said. Troy walked over to Gabriella and hugged her.

"Gabs if they say anything I will talk to them it will be fine." Troy said

"Ok I feel better but I still feel like there going to hate me." Gabriella said

"Chill Gabster like Troy said we will back you up and talk to them." Chad said

"Thanks you guys I love you all." Gabriella said

"We love you too. now lets go to class before we are late." Taylor said and with that they all headed in there cars Troy and Gabriella in his and Chad and Taylor in Chads car. and Drove to school.

Troy and Chad had classes and then they went to practice. Troy and Chad and the rest of the team went in the locker room and changed into there gym clothes and headed towards the gym. when they went in the gym Troy and Chad both saw Gabriella and Taylor on the bleachers. it reminded them of High school. Troy and Chad ran over to them.

"What are you guys doing here." Troy said

"we decided too see you practice Basketball. just like old times." Gaberiella said smiling up at Troy. Troy smiled back at her.

"I thought you guys had classes." Chad said

"we did I have another one in an hour but I wanted to see my boyfriend practice." Taylor said

"Yeah me too. well except for the other class I only had one today so Im just waiting for the practice to be done. because I did ride with you Troy." Gabriella said

"Right Im glad your hear but I got a practice to run talk to you after practice and enjoy watching us." Troy said

"Oh I know I will." Gabriella said Troy, Chad and Taylor all laughed.

"That's gross how many times do I have to say get a room you too." Chad said

"you man we did take your advise and I had a great time." Troy said with a smirk and walked back to the team Chad stood there in shock. all Taylor and Gabriella could do was laugh the look on Chad face was priceless and funny. a minute later Chad snapped out of it and headed to where the team was and started there Practice.

"the look on Chads face was Pricless I loved it." Taylor said

"yeah it was." Gabriella said watching Troy shoot a basket and made it in.

"so I didn't get a chance to ask you on what went down in New York was in romantic." Taylor said looking at Gabriella with a smile on her face.

"Yeah it was Im not going to say much but what Troy said gave it away. All I will say about that part was amazing." Gabriella said

"Im so happy your happy with Troy and glad that you too are back together." Taylor said

"Yeah Im happy too but I just have a feeling something is going to happen." Gabriella said

"like what Zeke and the others hating you. yeah they are mad at you and concerned for Troy because they were there when Troy was depressed and we all helped him out. there just overprotective of Troy they don't want to see him get hurt again." Taylor said

"Yeah Im a little werid about them but it's not them it's Jake." Gabriella said looking down at her hands.

"Jake why Jake, hes gone with Sharpay were ever the hell they are." Taylor said

"I know but you don't know Jake as good as I do he can be gone for a while and then boom he comes back into my life and screw everything up. Im just worried." Gabriella said

"It's going to be ok we are all here for you." Taylor said and hugged Gabriella.

"Thanks it means a lot." Gabriella said. Gabriella and Taylor watched the guys practice and just enjoyed watching them.

Zeke was with Zac his friend and roommate from UCLA. Troy and Zac have met and became instant friends with him. they were on there way to pick up Kelsi and Jason at there school they were going to bring 2 of there friends Vanessa and Justin. Vanessa and Troy got along well they are protective for one another and they are like brother and sister. and then after Zeke picked up them they were going to go to the airport and pick up Ryan with his girlfriend for a year Stacy. Troy also gets along with Stacy. Chad and Taylor are also friends with there other friends. Zeke finally picked up all of them and headed to U of A.

"Nice to see you guys, Im excited to see the gang." Zeke said

"Yeah Im excited to see Taylor." Kelsi said

"Im just glad Im home." Jason said

"Were not going home you idiot were going to Troy and Chads place and be there for the whole week." Vanessa said

"Yeah besides some of us don't live here." Zac said

"Sorry I was just saying I cant wait to be in a for miler place jees don't have a cow." Jason said

"I still cant believe your with a guy like him." Vanessa said

"Hey I cant help who I love." kelsi said

"Yeah what she said." Jason said

"ok whatever." Vanessa said

"Would you guys please stop your stupid fighting we are here to have a fun week see old friends. and to watch the championship game. not too have to stupid fights on why Kelsi is with Jason yeah he can be dumb sometimes and say stupid stuff but that's just him." Ryan said holding onto Stacy's hand.

"yeah what Ryan said." Jason said then just thought what Ryan said "Hey"

"Sorry man but it's true." Ryan said

"ok you guys just knock it off. Don't want you guys to start a stupid fight be talking about a stupid fight if you know what I am saying." Stacy said

"Yeah we get it." Zac said

"I cant wait to see Troy." Vanessa said

"Yeah so you can flirt with him again." Zac said

"oh shut up Zac you know me and Troy are just friends hes like an older bother too me." Vanessa said

"Yeah but we all know you have a secret crush on him." Zac said

"Yeah that was when I first met him and besides hes is with Sharpay now and he could never stop talking about Gabriella." Vanessa said

"Actually Troy is not with Sharpay anymore I got a call from Shar and she told me they broke up but thats all she said." Ryan said

"Hmm I wonder what happened." Kelsi said

"I don't know but that's what I heard. Hey V maybe you have a shot with Troy now." Ryan said

"Yeah maybe I just hope he doesn't talk about Gabriella anymore.

"I dont think he will because when we left he wanted nothing to do with Gabi." Jason said

"Yeah your right I remember he had a panic attack and got mad when he saw her I wonder if she is back in New York." Kelis said

"She might be since we left but who knows. she could still be in Alburquerque. Only time will tell. we are almost there guys." Zeke said with that Zeke drove until he got to U Of A and all of them headed to the building to see Troy, Chad and Taylor but they were in in for a surprise later that day.

Troy and Chad were in the locker room getting dressed and walked out to meet there girlfriends Gabriella and Taylor. They saw Gabriella waiting for them Chad didn't see Taylor with Gabriella so he said something.

"Hey Gabster do you know where Taylor went." Chad said

"she went to the bathroom she said she wanted you to wait for her here until she gets back." gabriella said.

"oh ok thanks." Chad said

"Yup no problem. lets go for a walk Troy." Gabriella said

"Ok see you later man." Troy said

"Yeah later." Chad said

"So whats up." Troy said to Gabriella holding her hand in his and walked through U Of A Halls.

"Nothing much just wanted to say how good you were coaching them in practice the team looks really good." Gabriella said

"Well thanks the credit goes to Coach Dolley but after Wednesday you cant come to the Practices or Coach will kick our asses.

"Ok I will remember that." Gabriella said putting her hand around Troy's neck

"Wasnt Chad's face priceless when I said that comment to him." Troy said

"Yeah that was so funny." Gabriella said Troy put his hands on Gabriella's waist and pulled her in closer.

"So what are your plans for today." Troy said

"I don't know I was thinking we could start out with this." Gabriella said and leaned in and kissed Troy passionately on the lips.

"Good Idea." Troy and said and they started making out what they didn't know was that a group of people were watching the whole thing.

"Is that who I think that is." Zeke said looking at Troy and Gabriella making out.

"If your thinking of Troy and Gabriella your right." Kelsi said

"Troy and Gabriella making out. I thought Troy hated her." Jason said

"From what Troy told me she broke his heart and left how could he be making out with her." Vanessa said.

"I see someone is Jelaous." Zac said

"Oh shut up I am not. Im just saying if Gabriella broke Troy's heart before what makes you think she will do it again." Vanessa said

"Troy can talk care of himself your not the boss of him" Ryan said

"I know but I don't want to see him get hurt again." Vanessa said

"You cant just go up there and barge in on them if that's what your thinking." Stacy said

"oh yeah watch me." Vanessa said and with she walked over too Troy and Gabriella and pulled Gabriella off of Troy.

"Hey what the.." Gabriella was cut off by Vanessa

"So your the famous Gabriella Montez I heard many things about you. Troy I cant believe your kissing her she broke your heart." Vanessa a said looking at Troy

" V dont do this now ok. I dont want you to make a scene." Troy said

"Make a scene Im not making a scene you told me that you hated Gabriella for what she did." Vanessa said

"I was hurt and in pain i didn't know what I was saying or doing ok. Gabriella and I are back together deal with it." Troy snapped a little.

"Hey dont snap at Vanessa. he was just telling you the truth Justin said

"guys just stop ok. I thought this time would be a good chance to settle things between you guys and Gabriella. Come on Zeke, Jason, Kelsi and Ryan you were all friends with Gabs before yeah when you guys came down here i was pissed and I wanted nothing to do with her but then we talked things threw I a love Gabriella to death and if you guys don't like it then i should say walk out that door and never come back because I am with Gabriella and I staying with her." Troy said pulling Gabriella closer too him.

"But Troy." Vanessa said

"No V if you don't like this idea then get the hell out." Troy said

"Fine but do I have to like her." Vanessa said

"Im standing right here." Gabriella said

"Oh sorry my bad do I have to like you." Vanessa said to Gabriella

"No you dont." Gabriella said

"Good because I dont because of what you did to Troy." Vanessa said with That they saw Chad and Taylor and walked up to them.

"Im so sorry Gabs I didnt know they would react this bad. it was mostly V but again I am so sorry about this." Troy said

"Hey it's ok and thanks for defending me out there, it meant a lot too me I love you." Gabriella said

"I love you too and no problem your my girl and I would do anything for you." Troy said they both leaned in and kissed each other on the lips for a while and then broke apart and walked to were Chad and Taylor were.

"Hey guys so what did we miss." Chad said

"You really dont want to know." Troy said with that they went back to there apartment and talked and caught up with each other and they were happy that the gang was back together.

**Well there you have it I hope you liked it. thanks and credit again too 2pinkstar anf 7blackberry for the idea. if you guys have any ideas for upcoming chapters please feel free to ask. I love hearing from all of you. as you know I added new characters Zac :) Vanessa :) Justin and Stacy if you guys want to see more them in the next couple chapter just ask and i will think of something or if you have any ideas for them just ask and I will credit the person. Next chapter will be the championship Game if you have any ideas on what you would like to see ask me. you haven't seen the last of Jake or Sharpay they will be coming back soon. lol anyways please please please read and review I love hearing from all of you hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Love you guys,**

**Samie**


	17. The Championship Game

**Hey everyone thanks so much for the reviews they mean a lot to me. so keep the comments coming I love them and I love hearing from all of you. Im back with another chapter. If you guys have any ideas for upcoming chapters please tell me and I will put it in my story and credit the person. I would like to Thank, Credit, and dedicate this chapter too**_ zacefronrocks274 _**for the great ideas and I will be putting at least one in this chapter and save the other ones for upcoming chapters so thanks again to you. so please please please read and review because I love hearing from all of you and enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclamer I don not own HSM the Characters or anything else**

Chapter 16 The Championship Game

The Gang were all at the U of A Redhawk Gym for the championship Game. everyone got along and they forgave Gabriella except for Vanessa she still didn't really like Gabriella but what made Troy happy Vanessa had to be happy for him. Vanessa always had a crush on Troy but since she met Zac things changed now she is secretly in love with Zac but she Denys it every time someone talks about them because they flirt a lot. it was a couple hours until Game time so they could do what they wanted talk to anyone they want so that's what they did. Gabriella was walking around when she bumped into Zac.

"Oh sorry I didnt see you." Gabriella said

"It's ok i get that a lot. So how long have you known Troy." Zac said

"I've known him for 4 years I moved here Junior year and Troy made me feel welcome." Gabriella said looking at the Redhawk trofees.

"That's cool. I have been friends with Troy for 2 years and I saw him when he was with Sharpay he didn't seem much happy with her but with you it's a whole different story he loves you. and cares about you. Dont let him get away because he's a keeper." Zac said

"Thanks Zac. So whats up with you anf Vanessa. You guys look like you like each other." Gabriella said

"I for one like her but she never really liked me she used me a while back to get Troy jealous when he was with Sharpay. Because at the time I really liked her and I didn't know she was using me but then I heard her talking to Taylor about it and it made me mad and I didn't talk to her for a while but now we are just friends but I still do like her." Zac said

"She used you because she liked Troy. Does she still like Troy in that way because she was like overprotective of him." Gabriella said

"I don't know maybe but you have to believe in Troy he would never do anything to hurt you. He wouldn't give Vanessa a time of day when he was with Sharpay so don't worry about it. just talk to troy about it and I am sure he will say it was in the past and your his future." Zac said

"Thanks Zac. I will do that. do you know where Troy is because I have been looking for him." Gabriella said

"Last time I saw him he was with Vanessa." Zac said

"Oh ok thanks." Gabriella said and started walking down the hall when Zac yelled back to her.

"Dont worry about it Troy loves you." Zac said Gabriella gave Zac a smile and headed to were Troy and Vanessa were.

* * *

Vanessa needed to talk to Troy before the game so she saw him talking with Zac and headed towards them. Zac gave Vanessa a smile and walked off and Vanessa returned the smile.

"Hey Troy can we talk." Vanessa said

"Yeah sure." Troy said and they both walked down the hall into a empty room.

"So whats up." Troy said

"I just wanted to say I am sorry for this week I have been mean to you and Gabriella. I have nothing against Gabriella really I don't. it's just I don't want you to get hurt by the same person again. I am a sister to you and we are really close I just want you to be happy and if your happy with Gabriella then I have to except it because I don't want to loose you." Vanessa said

"V your not going to loose me and thanks for your concern I love Gabriella with all my heart." Troy said grabbing Vanessa and hugged her. Just when they were hugging Gabriella walked in and saw the hugging. Gabriella felt Jealous but she trusted Troy.

"I know you love Gabriella. Shes lucky to have you." Vanessa said

"Yes I am glad." Gabriella said and interrupted Vanessa and Troy's conforsation.

"Hey Gabriella we were just talking about you. I'm sorry for everything this past week. your a cool girl it's just Troy is one of my good friends and i don't want to see him get hurt again." Vanessa said

"I know and dont worry I will never hurt him like that again. and I forgive you your just looking out for a friend. speaking of friends did you know Zac has this big crush on you." Gabriella said

"Yeah I do and to be honest I have a huge crush on him. were is he." Vanessa said.

"I was just talking to him. I think he is by the trofee case." Gabriella said

"Thanks Brie. See you at the game." Vanessa said

"Yeah see you." Gabriella said and smiled at Vanessa and Vanessa did the same and walked away.

"Hey Gabs I missed you." Troy said and kissed Gabriella on the cheek.

"I missed you too I just wanted to talk to you about Vanessa and your past with her." Gabriella said

"Oh that so I see you talked with Zac. Nothing happened with me and Vanessa maybe a kiss here and there but it was nothing serious. She had this huge crush on me and I have none her for 2 years and she is in love with Zac I can just tell there is nothing to worry about you have to trust me on this I would never do anything to hurt you. me and V are just friends and nothing More." Troy said holding Gabriella closer to him.

"I trust and I believe you and I will never hurt you like I did back then." Gabriella said Troy smiled and leaned there foreheads together and looked into each others eyes.

"You promise." Troy said

"I promise. I Love you so much Troy and nothing can ever change that." Gabriella said kissing Troy on the lips.

"I love you too." Troy said it was almost Game time so Chad saw them and got Troy.

"Troy Games about to start lets go." Chad said and walked away.

"Well I better get going see you later." Troy said

"Yeah see you on the court good luck your going to do great." Gabriella said Troy smiled and pecked his lips withe hers one last time and headed for the locker room. Gabriella headed towards the gym wearing a Troy Redhawk jersey and met with the rest of there friends.

* * *

Troy and Chad were in the locker room with the rest of the Redhawks While Coach Dolley was making them pumped up with a conversation. Coach Dolley did this every game so he could get the team pumped up and ready to go. Troy needed to do good in this Game because Coaches from the NBA were going to be there looking to see if any of these players have good skills. Troy new that the Coach was going to be there so he needed to do good.

"Alright guys we had a great year. I just want to say give it your 100 percent and if we don't win I will still have a smile on my face because you guys have worked so hard some of you will be gone next year and some of you have 2 more years and some of you will have three and some of you will have one more year. This team has been the best team I have ever coached my 22 years here so give it your all and I will be proud of you either way. now on three go Redhawks." Coach Dolley said

"1 2 3 GO REDHWAKS!" All the team said

"Now lets go kick some ass." Coach Dolley said the whole team screamed and headed out to the stadium and warmed up when they ran out everyone was cheering for them. Troy loved this feeling. everything in his life was going perfect and he loved every minute of it. he saw Gabriella in the stands next to Taylor and Vanessa cheering he smile at her and then started drills with the team.

The Game started off with the Mustangs the other team getting the ball and made a basket the crowed booed at that. because this was the Redhawk stadium. Chad got the ball and passed it to Troy. Troy shot a Three Pointer and it got in. the crowed went wild. Troy saw Gabriella cheering and it made him happy to see Gabriella enjoying herself. The game went on for a while more until the second half there was only 2 minutes left until half time Troy had the ball and some guy that was blocking him knocked him down and he hit the grownd hard. Gabriella got up and was really scared that Troy got hurt but the whistle blew and Troy got fouled so he shot 2 points Troy got up and Gabriella was relived that he didn't get hurt and Troy shot the 2 points. that's tied up the game and then the buzzer went off calling for the half time show.

"This is a close game." Vanessa said

"I know" Gabriella said

"Yeah I hope the Redhawks kick some Mustang butts." Zeke said he was sitting behind Vanessa and Gabriella.

"Troy and Chad are doing really good."Zac said

"Yeah they are." Jason said

"I just hope they can get a bigger lead because I hate close games." Kelsi said

"Yeah me too but it makes it more exciting at the end." Ryan said

" Yeah it does I just hope they win because it would suck if they didn't because this is there hometown and I don't want them to feel like they left us down." Stacy said

"Stac it will be ok I know that they are going to win we just need a positive attitude towards this." Justin said.

"Yeah your right." everyone said at the same time. At that moment the buzzer went off and the second half started.

The Redhawks were up by too it was getting towards the end of the game and now the gang were standing up and cheering the Redhawks on. Gabriella was holding onto Vanessa's and Taylor's hand tight because it was getting towards the end and all the Mustangs had to do was get a three pointer and they would win the game. they didn't want that to happen. The Mustangs had the ball with a minutes Left to go they shot the ball for a three pointer it went to the hoop the ball went in slow motion it hit the hoop but it bounced off the hoop and into Chads hands Chad took the ball to there side of the court and let the time run down too 45 seconds left and passed it too Troy. Troy stood there for a little bit and when it hit 10 seconds he shot the ball for a three pointer and it went in when the buzzer went off. everyone in the crowed was cheering because the Redhawks just won the Championship game. They one by 5 points it was 72/68 they were cheering and the whole Gang was jumping for joy they were so excited because they did it they beat the mustangs. the team got there trofee and they were so happy. they went back into the locker room and Coach Dolley said some words.

"I am so proud of you guys you did it. we came a long way and I am going to miss you Seniors next year but as for the rest of you I cant wait until next year. and Troy you came a long way. you had your down point a couple weeks ago with your appendix but you pulled threw tonight. all of you did I am so proud of you." Coach Dolley said the whole team was cheering and hugging each other. They got in the showers and headed out to there families.

* * *

Troy and Chad walked out of the Locker room to be greated by there friends. Gabriella walked up to Troy and Hugged him and kissed him. Taylor did the same with Chad.

"I am so proud of you Troy you did great." Gabriella said

"Thanks Gabs." Troy said with a smile on his face and kissed Gabriella again.

"Chad you did great good work." Taylor said hugging Chad.

"Thanks baby it was great out there." Chad said

"Hey Troy and Chad I'm the Coach for the Lakers. I just got to say you guys did a great job out there your both really good. I wanted to say I am interested in you both to join the Lakers in the future we will be going to some of the games next year and if we still have an interest in the both of you. you will be signed next year. Good Game and I hope to see you on the Lakers." The Lakers Coach said

"Oh wow thanks Coach."Troy said

"Yeah sounds like a good idea." Chad said

"If you want to know more about how we draft pick our players here is my card." the Coach said.

"Thanks and nice meeting you." Troy said shaking the coaches hand. he did the same with Chad and walked away.

"wow this is great." Chad and Troy said at the same time.

"We are so proud of you guys." Zeke said

"Yeah we are." Jason said

"So lets celebrate." Vanessa said

"One of the guys on the basketball team is having a party at his dads beach house we can go there and celebrate." Chad said

"Sounds good lets go." Justin said

"Hey Vanessa I was wondering would you be my date." Zac said finally he got the corage to ask her out.

"You know what Zac. I would love to be your date." Vanessa said and kissed Zac on the lips. everyone gasped and then awed they looked so cute together.

"So Miss Montez you want to be my date." Troy said

"Well Of Course Mr. Bolton I wouldn't want to go with anyone else." Gabriella said

"good." Troy said Gabriella and Troy kissed and all the gang headed to there cars and headed to the party but what Troy and Gabriella didn't know was they were going to be getting a surprise when they get there.

**So there you have it this chapter. So Zac and Vanessa are together yay lol. so what do you guys think. Please Please Please read and review. I love hearing from all of you and if you have any ideas for the upcoming chapters please tell me and i will put it in. thanks and Credit again to **_zacefronrocks274 _**for the ideas. Jake and Sharpay will be in the next chapter and cause trouble between Gabriella and Troy. lol I hope you liked this chapter please please please Read and review I love hearing from all of you. I heave to ideas for next chapter what would you like to see.**

**1. Jake Black Mail's Gabriella. So she plays along and kisses him Taylor See's this and gets pissed and tells Troy and Troy gets pissed off at Gabriella. OR**

**2. Jake Black Mails Gabriella. She plays along and kisses him and Troy sees them kissing and gets pissed off. either way Troy will get pissed off. **

**So which on would you want to see more. again either way Troy gets pissed off. again please please read and review.**

**Love you guys,**

**Samie :)**


	18. The Party and Black Mail

****

Hey everyone back with an all new chapter. thanks so so so much for the reviews they mean a lot to me. I hope you enjoy it. some of you might hate me because of what I am going to do but don't worry they wont be broken up for long. well in this chapter Troy and Gabriella get in an argument. that's all I'm going to say lol. if any of you guys have ideas please ask me and I will credit the person for the idea. last chapter I asked what you wanted to see and most of you wanted Troy to see Gabriella kiss Jake so that's what is going to happen. anyways please please please read and review because I love hearing from all of you and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Warning there could be some bad language in this chapter

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM the Characters or anything else **

Chapter 17 The Party and Black Mail

Everyone went in there cars and headed to the party and celebrate there win. Troy and Gabriella went in Troy's car. and the others went in there own cars. They were all happy because they had won there championship Game against the Mustangs. They all got out of the cars and headed inside the party. there were a lot of College students there dancing, and having a great time it looked like the whole school was invited because there were a tune of students there all of them were pretty much drunk because there was a lot of alcohol.

"Wow the whole school is here." Gabriella said

"Welcome to a U Of A Party, if someone has a party everyone comes, so you better get used to it because for the next 2 years you will be at these party's. and tonight is a good night to have a good time." Troy said

"Um Troy you do know I'm going to school to be a Doctor that is at least 8 years and I got 2 years done because I'm in my third year so I have actually 6 more years of party's and you have well 2 or maybe it's 1 because the Lakers might want you and Chad next year." Gabriella said

"You do have a point there." Troy said

"Troy want something to drink." Chad said

"No thanks I'm fine, No Alcohol for me you all know what happens when I drink that stuff." Troy said

"Yeah never want to see that again." Gabriella said

"Me either, do you want anything Gabs." Troy said

"I will have water." Gabriella said

"OK coming right up, lets go Chad." Troy said Troy and Chad headed to the kitchen and got some water and some other drinks for the gang and a couple minutes later they returned and gave drinks to there friends.

"Thanks Troy." Gabriella said taking the water from Troy.

"Your welcome." Troy said

"Who's party is this." Ryan said

"It's Mikes party, hes on the basketball team with us every home game we have, he always has one. his parents don't care when he has these party's because they don't go to the beach house when it's winter here even though it's like 80 outside." Chad said

"This party is huge compared to the one's we have at UCLA." Zeke said

"yeah they are so boring." Zac said

"So guys have you talked or seen Sharpay at all." Ryan said

"No Why." troy said

"I don't know I thought she would be here because she always loved party's and always wanted to be the center of attention. I just thought she would be here." Ryan said

"Well she always wanted to be late for these parties but who cares if she is here or not. I know shes your sister Ryan but I could care less if shes here or not." Troy said

"Were cool I don't even really want her here. we haven't seen each other in a while and we don't talk like we did in High School." Ryan said

"Speaking of Sharpay there she is." Gabriella said pointing to the doorway.

"Along with her is Jake." Troy said all of there friends looked at the too walking in the house. all of them thought this would be an interesting night.

"Come to think of it I could use a beer." Troy said and walked back into the kitchen, Gabriella tried to stop Troy but too late he got a beer out of the cooler and chugged it down like it was water.

* * *

Sharpay and Jake were in the car. They were headed to Mikes Party they heard about the RedHawks winning so they had to go to the party and they all new all of the Wildcats were going to be there. Jake and Sharpay did love each other but they missed Troy and Gabriella so they were going to do everything to get them back. They got out of the car and headed in the house they all spotted the gang but they didn't go over there just yet.

"Theres Troy God he looks Fabulous tonight." Sharpay said

"Eww Shar I'm right here." Jake said

"Oh come on Jake I see the way your looking at Gabriella you think she looks hot am I right." Sharpay said

"Well of course I do but I am not going to be like oh my god Gabriella looks so Hot thats not me. thats something you would say I keep those comments to myself." Jake said

"Yeah whatever Jake, Where is Troy going. Oh No." Sharpay said in a concerned voice

"What" Jake said

"Troy he is drinking." Sharpay said

"Yeah so." Jake said

"This is not good, He does stupid stuff when he gets drunk." Sharpay said

"So. it will be good for you because when you make your move on him he will be too drunk to notice what is going on and when you kiss him Gabriella will see it and get mad at him." Jake said

"I guess your right. So whats your plan for Gabriella." Sharpay said

"I will get her alone and Black Mail her and if she doesnt do what I say well then I will beat Troy up and make her watch me do it." Jake said

"Oh please don't hurt Troy." Sharpay said

"I wont have too if Gabriella does what I say." Jake said

"You have a point lets go get what we wanted." Sharpay said They were about to walk to Troy and Gabriella but they were so rounded by the whole gang.

"I know what your guys are up too and it's not going to work." Taylor said

* * *

Gabriella walked into the kitchen and stopped Troy from getting another beer from the fridge. Gabriella didn't want to see that side Of Troy everyone doesn't like to talk about she saw what beer did to him and she didn't want it to happen again.

"Troy would you please stop, dont let them get to you, they want to see you do something stupid." Gabriella said putting her hand in his.

"It just makes me so mad. we haven't seen them in a couple weeks since the whole thing came out and then they think they can come here and think nothing happened I have a bad feeling about this." troy said

"Well all we got to do is stay by each other the whole night so they wont talk to us and besides our friends got it taken care of right now." Gabriella said pointing to there friends talking to Sharpay and Jake.

"I guess your right, Im sorry this is the only beer I will drink." Troy said

"Thank you Troy I just don't want to see you like you were a couple weeks ago you scared me haif to death that night when you went missing." Gabriella said

"Im sorry for that I was so confused. and Jake Threaten me if I was near you he would beat me up or do anything worse." Troy said

"I know enough about Jake and Sharpay, What do you want to do now." Gabriella said hugging Troy.

"Well I was thinking we could dance." Troy said

"You read my mind." Gabriella took Troys hand and they headed to the dance floor and started to dance to a slow song that was on. they just started into each others eyes with so much love and they both leaned in and kissed each other on the lips with passion.

"I Love you Troy." Gabriella said looking into his Blue Eyes.

"I Love you too Gabriella." Troy said looking back into her big brown eyes. they both smiled at each other and began to kiss again.

* * *

The night went on and the Wildcats were having a great time and they did everything they could to keep Sharpay and Jake away from Troy and Gabriella and it was working nicely. But they were all caught up on the dance floor and the guys were drunk except for the girls and Troy, Because they all had to drive home and they didn't want to be all drunk because that would be a bad thing because they could hurt themselves and hurt someone else so the girls never drank at the parties.

"Troy I will be right back I have to go to the bathroom." Gabriella said

"OK. I will be right here if you need me. or do you want me to come with you. you know me waiting outside the door." Troy said

"No I will be fine." Gabriella said

"OK." Troy said Gabriella kissed Troy on the check and headed towards the the bathroom and went but was surprised to see Jake in there. Gabriella was going to run out but was slow because Jake ran towards the door and shut it behind him. Gabriella looked scared and Jake just gave her a smirk.

"We really need to talk Gabriella." Jake said walking towards her but Gabriella backed up until she hit the wall behind her.

"There is nothing to talk about Jake, we are done, I love Troy." Gabriella said

"Well see that's the problem Troy is in the way of what I want and that's you." Jake said

"If you think you have a chance with me your crazy because that is never going to happen." Gabriella said and was going to walk towards the door until Jake grabbed Gabriella and pushed her into the wall hard Gabriella was so scared now she had tears running down her eyes.

"Don't walk away when I am talking to you. You will do as i say or else your boy toy Troy will get the hell beat out of him and you are going to watch it and if you still don't do as i say after that well then I will do something else to Troy. I want you back Gabriella your the one I always think about and I am in Love with you. Now you better kiss me or Troy will get it." Jake said

"No I am not going to do it. When Troy finds out about this he will kick your ass." Gabriella said

"The thing is Troy wont find out because if you tell him. I have something planned for him and you will not like it because Troy will suffer. so the only thing to do is to do as I say and I will leave troy alone." Jake said

"I HATE YOU JAKE YOUR SUCH A BASTARD!!." Gabriella said screaming at him

"Aw I love you too baby now kiss me." Jake said Gabriella had tears running down her eyes she didn't want to do this because it disguised her she hated Jake so much but she had to do it because she didn't want Troy to suffer and get hurt. so the only thing she had too do was kiss Jake. Gabriella closed her eyes and started to kiss Jake the kiss became rough but Gabriella kept kissing Jake because she didn't want him to get mad. the whole time she was thinking of Troy she just wished Troy wouldn't come in and see them kissing because she new she would have to lie to him and tell him that she was still in love with Jake but the truth was she hated Jake with passion.

* * *

Troy was sitting down on the couch just watching his friends dance he was wondering what was taking Gabriella so long he was about to go check up on her when Sharpay came up and sat down next to Troy.

"Hey Troy I heard about your win congrats." Sharpay said in her cheery voice

"What do you want Sharpay." Troy said looking at his watch

"I just wanted too see how you were doing and I wanted to say that I miss you." Sharpay said

"A little late for that, I dont Im doing great without you." Troy said

"Yeah I guess so, I saw you and Gabi making out before, so who's the better kisser." Sharpay said

"Gabriella is." Troy said

"Oh come on Troy remember Freshman year you had this huge crush on me and we played spin the bottle at my birthday party and told me that was the best kiss you ever had." Sharpay said

"Yeah I do remember that but I also remember that you laughed in my face after that and went out with that Junior kid. But then you noticed me the year after that because I got on the Varsity Basketball team but then I realized I even had a crush on you. But then Gabriella came around and I loved her the minute I sang with her at the Sky Lodge in Salt Lake City." Troy said

"I made a mistake I should have been with you the day I kissed you because I new you were the one." Sharpay said

"I'm sorry to here that but Gabriella is the one for me now if you will excuse me I got to go find my girl." Troy said and got off the couch and headed towards the bathroom when Sharpay stopped him.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you." Sharpay said

"And why is that." Troy said looking confused

"Because Jake is in there I saw him go in there a while ago and I haven't seen him since." Sharpay said

"WHAT!" Troy said and then Troy opened the door and his eyes went wide he couldn't believe that Gabriella was making out with Jake. Troy couldn't move, he couldn't talk all he did was stare. He felt betrayed by Gabriella but he kept his cool because something didn't seem right. Just then Gabriella opened her eyes and saw that the door was open and her heart sank to see a hurt and angry looking Troy in the door way and she new what she had to do and it was going to break her heart even more.

* * *

"Oh My God Troy." Gabriella said

"What the hell are you doing get the hell away from Gabriella." Troy said getting into Jakes face.

"Hey Bolton chill out." Jake said

"Chill out your telling me to chill out. What do you expect me to do your kissing my Girlfriend." Troy said

"Troy lets go outside and talk about this." Gabriella said taking Troy's hand and headed out the bathroom door. but was stopped in the hall by Jake so now everyone could here there conversation and then there friends new something was up and it didn't look good.

"Troy face it I am still in love with Gabriella and when you walked in it looked like she loved me back." Jake said

"Shut the hell up Kelly, this is between me and Gabriella, what happened, tell me the truth did he make you kiss him. did he threaten you." Troy said What Troy said was all true she wanted to say that what he was saying was true but if she wanted troy to not get hurt she had to lie him and it was killing her inside.

"No Troy what Jake said was... True." Gabriella said holding back her tears she could see the hurt in Troys eyes.

"WHAT!" Please tell me your lying to me." Troy said

"I'm sorry Troy, I'm not lying me and Jake started to talk and I realized that I am still in love with him." Gabriella had a hard time spitting it out to look like she really meant it, she was a really good actress.

"you Wouldn't do this Gabriella this isn't you. He had to threaten you." Troy said not believing this.

"Troy get this in your stupid head of yours I love Jake and I want to be with him. I don't love you. I never did I just wanted you to think I did because you would win the championship game. so face it Troy I am in love with Jake." Gabriella said Jake walked over to to Gabriella and kissed her on the check. Troy couldn't believe Gabriella would do something like that to him. the hurt in his eyes turned into anger and Gabriella new what was coming next it was his temper and he was going to say some stuff to her that he wouldn't mean but at the moment he would mean it.

"I cant believe you would do this to me. after all those times you said you never loved Jake and the whole time you were with him you were thinking about me. but this was just a game to you. you led me to believe that you came back for me. You wanted to make me love you again and then break up with me I cant believe you would do this to me. I thought I could trust you but I cant. you know what you too deserve each other. I cant believe I wanted to marry you one day and have kids with you. you just used me. Look me in the eyes Gabriella and tell me you don't love me." Troy said looking at Gabriella. her heart sank even more. She didn't want to do it but she had too Gabriella walked closer too Troy and looked him in the eyes and said.

"I dont love you Troy." Gabriella said still trying to hold back her tears from falling down.

"Well then I guess this is good bye, I hope you have a great life with Jake, I want you to get your stuff and get the hell out of my house because i don't ever want to see your face in front of me again. I hope you burn in hell. I cant believe you would do this to me, I gave you everything. I will never forgive you. I HATE YOU GABRIELLA." Troy yelled and walked out of the house and into his car and drove away. everyone there was in shock. When Gabriella new Troy was gone she broke down in tears and couldn't stop Vanessa walked up to Gabriella and slapped her crossed the face.

"you bitch I new you would hurt him again. I just new it." Vanessa said and walked out followed by Justin, Stacy, and Zac. Gabriella was holding her face because it still stung she closed her eyes because she new her friends hated her for hurting Troy again but felt someone hug her and saw Taylor. Taylor gave her a small smile and hugged her tight.

"It will be all right you can tell me everything when we get home." Taylor said trying to calm down her friend.

"I HATE JAKE SO MUCH!!" Gabriella said in between sobs.

"I know Gabi I know." Taylor said

**Well there you have it chapter 17. so what did you think of this chapter so much drama lol. Don't worry Troy and Gabriella will make up next chapter. Jake is so evil lol. please please please read and review and tell me what you think and if you have any ideas for upcoming chapters please ask and I will put it in. so please please please read and review I love hearing from all of you.**

**Troy and Gabriella will get in a car accident but don't worry they will just have some scratches bruises but that's it Jake causes this accident. do you want him to be like Troy and Gabriella and not get hurt or do you want him in rough shape and he goes into a coma so what do you guys want to see because something like that will happen next chapter or if you have any other ideas for next chapter please tell me.**

**Love you guys,**

**Samie :)**


	19. The After Math

****

Hey guys thanks so much for the reviews I loved them all they mean so much to me. so keep them coming. I'm back with another chapter. most of you picked Jake going into a comma so that's what I am going to do. dont worry nothing really bad will happen to Troy and Gabriella because I love them there my favorite couple on HSM. They are going to make up in this chapter but before they do that they will yell and scream at each other lol. not going to say much because I don't want to give it away. also at the end it might end in a cliffhanger. again I don't want to give it away so watch and find out. So please please please read and review I love hearing from all of you. and if you have any ideas for my story I will credit and thank the person for the idea. so please please please read and review. WARNING: there is some swearing in this chapter and there might be the F word in it once so I just wanted to warn you about that. enjoy the chapter and tell me what you think.

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM The Characters or anything else**

Chapter 18 The After Math

Gabriella, Taylor, Chad, Ryan, Kelsi, Jason, and Zeke were all still at the party. Taylor was still holding a sobbing Gabriella. Vanessa, Zac, Justin, and Stacy, all left to find Troy and they were pissed off at Gabriella for doing that to Troy. Jake was still at the party also and was smirking and was proud of what he did. Sharpay also was there and actually couldn't believe what Jake did. She felt sorry for Gabriella because right there and then she could tell she was in so much pain. She new this was all her fault because she was helping out Jake, Sharpay loved Jake and she would do whatever it took to stay with him.

"What are you still doing here Jake, The jobs done." Chad said walking over to Jake

"I'm not going anywhere and when I say this is done it will be done but I am having fun." Jake said

"Fun how about I put my foot up your ass that would be fun." Chad said getting into Jake's face ready for a fight.

"Guys stop nobody is fighting anybody." Gabriella said she broke away from Taylors hug and walked by Chad.

"Ooh I'm so scarred Gabi what are you going to do to me." Jake said in a cocky voice.

"It's Gabriella to you only my friends can call me that and another thing, Thanks to you I had to lie to Troy and tell him I didn't love him do you know how hard it was to look him in the eye and tell him I didn't it broke me up inside and now he wont want to speak to me and his other friends that left they wont want to speak to me either. you are heartless you don't have one. you know why I left New York because you were there and you treated me like dirt. Troy he knows how to treat a women with respect and he is nice caring and you. you are nothing just a waste of space. I wish you were out of mu life for good. I hate you Jake I don't ever want you to come near me, Troy or any of my friends. you don't belong here and non of us want you here so leave here and never come back." Gabriella said getting angrier by the second.

"I did the damage your boy toy wants nothing to do with you know. but hes still a threat to me so if I cant have you he will never have you." Jake said and with that he left the party. He left a angry but worried looking Gabriella because she heard his last words

"What did that mean. If he couldnt have you then Troy will never have you." Jason said

"That means he is either going to hurt Troy or... Kill him." Taylor said

"We better find Troy before Jake gets to him." Gabriella said and headed out the door waiting for her friends.

"we should call Troy up see if hes at home." Ryan said and dialed the phone but got his voice mail.

"That's what I thought hes not answering his phone." Ryan said

"I'll call Zac see if he knows where Troy is." Zeke said he dialed Zac's number and he picked up.

"Hey man is Troy with you." Zeke said

"Yeah he is, we were looking for him, but couldn't find him so we went back to the apartment to see if he was there and he was. Hes in bad shape here he was about to start drinking again but we stopped him. He fell asleep on the couch a couple minutes ago so hes OK why." Zac said

"Oh thank God, Well a minute ago Jake said if he couldnt have Gabriella, Troy would never have her so I think Jake might do something to Troy as long as Troy stays there he will be fine we will be there in a couple minutes." Zeke said

"OK man see you soon bye." Zac said

"Bye." Zeke said and hung up the phone.

"Is Troy at the apartment." Gabriella said with worry in her voice.

"Yeah hes there, They said he is in rough shape. but hes fine." Zeke said

"we should go" Kelsi said they finally started the car and headed to the apartment. Everyone new that when they got there. there was going to be an angry Troy and want nothing to do with them but it had to be done they had to tell Troy about Jake.

* * *

Jake left the Party and got in his car and Sharpay followed him. and needed to get him to talk to her so she could talk him out of doing something stupid.

"Jake what are you planning on doing." Sharpay said

"It's none of your business, I want Troy out of Gabriella's life for good." Jake said

"What by doing something stupid, like hurt him, Try to kill him, if you do that you will go to jail and end up in prison do you really want that to happen or you might end up getting hurt too." Sharpay said

"Sweetheart you wont loose me I promise you that when I am done with Bolton we can go anywhere you want to go." Jake said

"I don't want you to do anything to Troy. It will kill Gabriella inside if something happened to Troy and it would also kill me inside." Sharpay said

"What because you still love him." Jake said

"Yes I do love him but I don't want Gabriella to go threw with loosing Troy so please dont do this." Sharpay said

"you know what your right Shar I wont do anything to Bolton. Thanks for making me do the right thing." Jake said Jake stopped the car and got out of the Car and walked over to Sharpays door and opened it and grabbed Sharpays hand and threw her out of the car and headed back to his car and drove off. leaving a shocked and scared Sharpay in the middle of the road.

* * *

The Gang got to the apartment. They had to tell Troy what was going to happen they didn't know when Jake was going to do something but they had to warn Troy but in his state he might not even want to hear it. they opened the door and saw all 5 friends in the living room. Troy was on the couch but he was awake so he woke up when they were on there way there. when the door opened Troy locked eyes with Gabriella but then turn away so he couldn't see Gabriella.

"Troy we need to talk to you about Jake." Chad said Troy cringed when he heard the name Jake and everyone so that.

"Theres nothing to talk about." Troy said in an angry voice

"We got news that we really need you to hear." Taylor said

"Whatever you have to say I don't want to hear it." Troy said and got off the couch and walked towards the window and looked out of it his back facing his friends because he didn't want to see his friends all staring at him and he new they were.

"It's important Troy you could be in danger." Gabriella said

"Why the hell should I listen to you Gabriella, Your the one that broke off with me to go with that asshole." Troy said Gabriella walked closer to Troy.

"You should listen because Jake is going to hurt you some way." Gabriella said Troy turned around and Gabriella was taken aback because she saw the fire in Troy eyes and she new that he was going to explode with his temper.

"If he was going to hurt me then why are you hear warning me. Your with him now you should be telling him not to do it but your hear telling me that he is going to do something, but maybe that's what you want me out of your life for good because of what you did to me. Didn't I tell you I wanted to you gone take your firkin stuff and leave I don't want you near me again." Troy said

"Troy please just let me expain what happened back there." Gabriella said

"No Gabriella you don't need to explain I saw you kissing him. you didn't pull away, you didn't tell him to stop, you didn't do anything, and you know how much that hurt me seeing you kissing him. It hurt like hell I wanted to drink again I wanted the feeling of being drunk because that takes the pain away. and it hurt me even more when you looked me in the eye and told me you didn't love me. you were just playing me. I cant believe in just one night my life was perfect and then the next it was hell. Whatever Jake has planned for me so be it. I'd rather be dead then be talking to you." Troy yelled

"Troy don't say that, he was going to hurt you if I didn't do anything, He threatened me Troy he told me if I didn't kiss him or do what he said he would beat you up or he would do worse. I don't want you to get hurt I was just acting because I didn't want him to get the wrong idea." Gabriella said She walked closer to Troy and put her hand into his but he pushed them away.

"Don't you dare touch me. you were acting, ACTING!." Troy was now fuming.

"Yes when you left I told him off and he said that if he couldnt have me you would never have me. please Troy I love you and I would do anything to protect you." Gabriella said tears falling down her eyes now.

"Protect me you should have told me. don't say you love me because I don't know what is true anymore I'm sorry but I have to go I cant be around you right now." Troy said and started walking out the door.

"Troy dont walk out of me, Im not done talking to you." Gabriella said

"Well I am." Troy yelled and walked out the door Gabriella followed him because she needed to talk to him and get him to trust her again.

* * *

Troy I'm not talking to you yet get back here." Gabriella yelled at Troy. Gabriella thought no more miss nice girl she was going to play Troys game and use her temper that never came out.

"No get the hell away from me." Troy yelled back he got into his car and was about to drive away when he saw Gabriella open the other door and got in and sat down and put on her seat belt same with Troy.

"What are you doing." Troy said

"I'm in the car what do you think." Gabriella

"GET OUT OF MY CAR!" Troy yelled

"NO!" Gabriella yelled back

"I'M SERIOUS GABRIELLA GET THE HELL OUT OF MY CAR!" Troy fumed he was getting out of control Gabriella was scared but she had to get through to him some how.

"I'M SERIOUS TOO TROY I AM NOT GETTING OUT OF THIS DAMN CAR.!" Gabriella yelled back again

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY CAR GABRIELLA!" Troy fumed he couldn't control his temper anymore.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Gabriella yelled. Troy sighed he was sick of going back and forth with her about being in his car so he just had to deal with her in the car.

"FINE BUT I AM NOT IN THE TALKING MOOD!." Troy yelled

"good because I want you to listen." Gabriella said in a calmer voice that got Troy's attention before.

"I'm sorry I should had told you before what Jake was doing I should have trusted you that you could handle him. Jake could be anywhere and this is all my fault. What I said at the party about not loving you was all a lie and when I had to say it and look into your eyes it killed me inside and I don't ever want to feel that feeling again. I know it will take time for you to forgive me but I just wanted to say that I am so so so sorry because it hurts so much." Gabriella said with tears in her eyes. Troy started the car and drove off he didn't say anything after what Gabriella said but he new she was sorry.

"I remember the day I saw you in Ms. Darbus's class. you looked so beautiful and you looked scared because it was your first day you were strong and your strong for me right now you stood up to me. you yelled at me because I wouldnt listen none of my friends ever did that to me before. Im sorry too." Troy said

"Good." Gabriella put a small smile on her face same with Troy. They were interrupted by a car behind them coming up really fast. and it hit the back of there car. Troy was trying to steady the car. but the person wouldn't give up whoever it was kept hitting the back of Troy's car.

"Troy I'm scared." Gabriella was so scared she looked back at the car and realised it was Jake's car.

"Gabs it will all be ok trust me, we will be ok." Troy said

"I trust you. it's Jake. we have to do something." Gabriella said

"I don't know what to do." Troy said and they were hit again this time Troy lost control of the car and they went off the road and ran into the tell phone poll Troy hit his head really heard on the steering wheel and was knocked out cold his air bag didn't go off Gabriella air bag got off so it didn't hit her hard as much as Troys but she blacked out for a couple seconds. Jake saw what happened and was all happy that he hurt Troy but then he saw a big truck coming his way and turned his steering wheel and his car spun out of control and his car flipped he wasn't wearing a seat belt so he was pulled out of his seat and his head went crashing too the window. it was all over Jake was bleeding bad his head hit hard. he was still alive but he was really injured bad.

* * *

Gabriella was the first to wake up she didn't get knocked out for long she just blacked out for a couple of seconds. she looked around and at first she didn't know where she was but then she realised what happened the first person came to mind was Troy when they crashed she saw Troy hit his head hard on the steering wheel. She looked over and saw Troy knocked out.

"Oh My God Troy! wake up, please wake up." Gabriella had tears in her eyes she didn't want to loose Troy.

"Troy." Gabriella yelled again shaking Troy a little. after minutes of trying to wake him up he finally did. Troy groaned and said.

"What happened." Troy said groggy

"We were in a car accident I'm so glad your OK." Gabriella said hugging Troy but Troy yelled in pain because he hit his ribs hard.

"I am so sorry." Gabriella said

"It's OK are you OK." Troy said

"My ankle hurts a little bit I think it's sprained."Gabriella said

"Wheres Jake." Troy said he felt dizzy because of his head

"I don't know he must be gone by now." Gabriella said Troy got out of the car holding his ribs and saw a car on the other side of the street. Gabriella followed

"Troy I dont think it's a good idea for you to be up you might have a concussion and your ribs might be broken you need to sit down." Gabriella said going into doctor mood.

"I got to see if Jake's OK." Troy said and walked even closer to Jake's car and saw what the damage done.

"Gabriella call the ambulance." Troy said Gabriella did what she was told

"Is He dead." Gabriella said walking closer to Troy

"No I don't think so but he's in rough shape." Troy said just then Troy felt pain were his cut was and got dizzy Gabriella noticed and got worried.

"Troy are you OK whats happening." Gabriella said holding onto Troy so he wouldn't fall over.

"I dont know I fell so dizzy and I got pain in my head." Troy said he looked at Gabriella and then everything blacked out for Troy. he fell to the ground and Gabriella held onto him with tears in her eyes.

"Troy!" Gabriella said but no answer came from Troy nothing. just then the Ambulance came and took them to the hospital.

**there you go I told you it will end with a cliffhanger lol dont worry Troy just passed out because the pain was intence hes fine. so what did you think. please tell me what you think and if you have any ideas for upcoming chapters that would be great I love hearing from all of you. so please please please read and review. I love hearing from all of you.**

**Love you all,**

**Samie**


	20. What Happened

****

Hey everyone sorry for the long wait I have been busy with work. But I am back with an all new chapter. Thanks so so so much for the great reviews keep them coming. I'm almost up to 200 reviews that is awesome. if you have any ideas for this story please ask and I will credit and thank the person for giving me the idea. OK I got some good news and some bad news. The Bad News is after this chapter I will be only writing two more but the good news is that I will be writing a sequel I was just going to keep going with this story as long as i could but some of you asked if I was going to do a squel and I said I was thinking about it well I have thought about it and I have made up my mind and I will be writing a sequel. I also have another story in mind but you wont get to read that until I am done with the sequel. anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter please please please review I would love to get up to 200 reviews. enjoy. :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM The Characters or anything else**

Chapter 19 What happened

Gabriella was scared to death the ambulance came and they were both working on Troy and Jake they wouldn't tell her anything about Troy so all she could do was sit and wait in the waiting room. She just hoped nothing was seriously wrong with Troy. Then Doctor Ryan came in.

"How's Troy." Gabriella said and sat up when Dr. Ryan came in.

"Nice to see you again Gabriella, Troy is fine, he just passed out because the pain was intense for him. with a cut so deep it can make people feel dizzy and then pass out, he's got a mild concussion but he Will be just fine he's resting now you can go see him if you would like." Dr. Ryan said

"Oh thank God hes ok I was worried, how long will he be out." Gabriella said

"We gave him some medication for the pain, so he will be out for a couple of hours but you can stay in there as long as you want, we want to keep him over night just to watch him, he also has a broken rib so that will take awhile to heal but he will be just fine." Dr. Ryan said

"Thanks Dr. you really are a good one I'm glad he has you as one." Gabriella said

"Your welcome and I am glad I have him as my patient, now go be with your boyfriend." Dr. Ryan said

"Ok, before I go how is umm Jake doing." Gabriella said

"Not so good, he wasn't wearing a seat belt and his head almost went through the window, the way his condition is he will be in a comma for the rest of his life or he wont make it. If he did make it he would be a vegetable so you guys are lucky nothing happened to you. That's good your safe and wear seat belts they really work." Dr. Ryan said

"OK thanks see you later." Gabriella said and hugged him and walked into Troy's room to see him laying there looking peaceful. Gabriella smiled and kissed his forehead and waited for him to wake up. She was just glad that he was going to be OK.

* * *

The Gang was all back at the house just talking and wondering were Troy and Gabriella were. They were calling Gabriella and Troy's cell phones but it just went to voice mail. They were startled when they saw the front door swing open to see a teary eyed scared Sharpay in the door frame.

"What the hell are you doing here." Chad said

"Just listen to me you guys this is important." Sharpay said she was shaking and Zeke saw that and walked over to her.

"Shar what happened to you are you OK, what happened." Zeke said going to the kitchen and got a glass of water out and Sharpay took it and drank it before she started to talk.

"after that whole thing went down at the party when Jake left I followed him and I got in his car and we were talking and he was saying all this stuff about Troy would pay and say that if he couldn't have Gabriella then he sure is hell wouldn't let Troy have her. I told him not to do it, he then said he wouldn't, then the next thing I new I was being grabbed by him and he through me to the ground and drove away. I think he is going to do something to Troy." Sharpay said in one breath.

"Ok now I am really getting scared we have to find them." Taylor said

"Wait Troy and Gabriella are gone." Sharpay said

"Yeah they are they have been gone for a couple hours we keep calling them on there phones but it keeps going to voice mail." Ryan said

"yeah now the time is to panic because Jake didn't even look like himself, he looked like he was evil or something I could just see the anger and range in his eyes we have to figure out were they are before it's too late." Sharpay said

"Hold that thought." Zac said and turned up the volume on the TV. there was a news reporter in front of a car crash and started to talk.

"From what we have heard from the Police is that there were two people in one of the cars, and another person in the other car, all we know is the person kept hitting the other 2 people in the other car they spun out of control and crashed into a tell a phone Pole and the guy that kept hitting them lost control of his car. They were rushed to the hospital There Names are Troy Bolton, Gabriella Montez, and Jake Kelly. We don't know there conditions, we know that one was really badly injured but that's it stay tuned to the 12:00 News for more information. good night and see you tomorrow." The reporter said.

"Oh My God we have to go to the Hospital now." Taylor said

"I cant believe Jake could do such a thing." Sharpay said

"He's heartless thats why. and it's your fault too you know." Vanessa said

"How is this my fault I tried to stop him." Sharpay said trying to defend herself.

"Yeah well you didnt get the job done." Vanessa said

"Hey guys would you back off of her she has been through a lot tonight too, if you got something bad to say about her you got to come through me." Zeke said and stepped in front of Sharpay to protect her. Sharpay smiled at the thought of Zeke still caring about her like he did in High School.

"Fine Whatever lets go to the hospital now." Vanessa said and everyone followed got in there cars and headed to the hospital.

* * *

Gabriella was in the Troy's waiting for him to wake up when she realised she had her phone off she took out her Phone and turned it on and saw that she had 10 miss calls from all of her friends. she was so distracted from what was happening to her and Troy that she forgot to call her friends. She decided to call Taylor and tell her they were fine but she figured it out that they new by now because she watching TV in the room and saw that it was on the news. Gabriella dialed Taylor's number.

"Oh My Gosh Gabriella are you and Troy ok, we are worried sick about you and why havent you returned any of our calls until now." Taylor said with worry in her voice.

"Calm down Taylor we are both fine I will tell you when you guys get here I can tell you guys must be on the way." Gabriella said

"Yeah we are on our way, Im just glad you are ok and Troy, how is he." Taylor said

"Troy's fine he just passed out from the pain so he's resting right now but Jake hes in bad condition like I said before I will tell you all about it when you come over." Gabriella said

"OK see you in a couple minutes." Taylor said and then they both hung up the phone. Gabriella walked back over to the bed and sat in the chair next to it she put her hand in his and just hoped he would wake up soon. A couple minutes later all there friends came in the door.

"Gabster how are you doing and how is Troy did he wake up yet." Chad said hugging Gabriella

"No he hasn't but Dr. Ryan said he was going to be fine, he said he would be out for a couple hours and it has only been a half and hour but it seems like a long time to me." Gabriella said hugging Chad back.

"What is the injury status between you three the doctors wouldn't say anything to us and what happened." Taylor said

"Well me I only got a sprained ankle, and I got a few cuts but nothing to serious for me, For Troy he has a mild concussion, and a broken rib, we were safe and wore a seat belts and Jake all the doctor said was he was in bad shape and said he would be in a comma for the rest of his life he might not make it and if he does wake up he said he would be a vegetable." Gabriella said

"At least you and Troy are going to be fine. thats all that matters." Ryan said

"I am such a jerk if I would have just listened to you and left town with Jake none of this would have happened. I am so sorry Gabriella." Sharpay said

"This is not your fault." Gabriella said

"Yeah well I know who's fault it is anyways." Vanessa said and walked closer to Gabriella.

"My fault how can this be my fault." Gabriella said looking back at Vanessa

"You hurt him and told him you didn't love him and you loved Jake I new you would hurt him again I jusr new it." Vanessa said

"Guys not here." Zac said

"No Zac I think she needs to hear what I have too say. I think..." But before Vanessa could continue someone spoke up.

"V would you just shut the hell up, She was freakin Threatened if she didn't do that Jake out have hurt me right in front of her she was just doing that to protect me and I know you want to protect me too but we are not together and if you don't like that I have forgiven Gabriella for everything that she has done to me in the past then you can just leave because i don't want to have a friend that hates my girlfriend so if you want to still be my friend then stop blaming everyone the one to blame in all of this is Jake and from what I have heard hes in a Comma. So if you cant accept Gabriella then get the hell out of my site." Troy said in a husky voice because his head was in pain a little. Gabriella walked over to Troy and hugged him.

"Your up, you scared me half to death when you passed out on me i told you to take your time gosh I wouldn't know what I would do without you." Gabriella said

"Im sorry if I scared you I didnt mean too." Troy said still hugging Gabriella.

"Good to have you back Troy."Zeke said

"It's good to be back, did any of you called my parents." Troy asked

"Yeah I have but they couldn't get a flight so they will be back sometime tomorrow." Kelsi said

"Ok thanks Kels." Troy said

V you seem quiet are you OK." Justin said

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm sorry Sharpay and Gabriella I didn't mean to blame you for all of this it's just Troy is a big brother to me and I don't want to see him get hurt." Vanessa said

"We know it's cool." Gabriella said

"Thanks and I'm sorry Troy I didn't mean to go off on her like that I just thought she was playing with you." Vanessa said

"At first I thought so too but she told me everything in the car before the accident." Troy said

"Yeah we should get going now we will come by tomorrow and bring you home, were really glad your OK you need some rest, the both of you." Taylor said

"yeah Im so tired." Troy said and could tell he was about to fall asleep when Gabriella spoke.

"Troy not yet, i want to talk to you for a bit OK then you can sleep all you want." Gabriella said

"Ok as long as you lay next to me I wont fall asleep yet." Troy said

"it's a deal." Gabriella said and smiled up at Troy.

"OK that's are Que to go see you tomorrow Troy." Chad said

"Bye." Troy said all of the gang hugged and said there good byes to Gabriella and Troy and headed back home. Gabriella closed the door behind them and got on the bed and layed her head on his shoulder and Troy wrapped his arms abound he body and held her tight.

* * *

"Im sorry for everything." Gabriella looked up at Troy

"It's OK Gabs I forgive you. I could tell you were hurting inside when we were in the car. I'm sorry I snapped at you and yelled at you I never wanted to do that." Troy said

"That's OK I wouldn't blame you I would have done the same thing." Gabriella said snuggling closer to Troy. Troy kissed the top of her head and yawned he new he was going to fall asleep really fast. Gabriella new that so she decided they would talk more in the morning.

"You should rest now we can talk tomorrow." Gabriella said Troy kissed her on the lips with Passion.

"Ok I just glade your ok." Troy said and started to close his eyes.

"I'm glade your OK too you were passed out for 30 minutes but it seemed like forever." Gabriella said

"Yeah me too." Troy said Gabriell looked up at Troy and saw his eyes closed.

"Troy." Gabriella said

"hm" Troy said in a quiet voice because any minute she was going to be falling asleep.

"I Love You." Gabriella said Troy smiled still with his eyes closed

"I Love you too." Troy said half asleep

"Promise you will never leave me." Gabriella said still looking at Troy

"I... Promise." Troy said and after that he was fast asleep. Gabriella kissed his check and snuggled closer to him. She was so scared that something bad would happen to him and didn't feel like sleep was important so she just layed there feeling him hold her while he slept she felt safe in his arms after an hour of laying there she finally let herself calm down and drifted off to sleep.

**So there you have it. so what did you think please please please read and review I love hearing from all of you. If you have any ideas for the next 2 chapters please tell me and I will put them in. It's sad that I have only 2 more chapters left of this story but the good news is I am going to make a sequel and if you have any ideas for that. that would be great so please tell me what you think of this chapter I hope you enjoyed it. please please please read and review I love hearing from all of you.**

**I Love you guys,**

**Samie :)**


	21. Will You Marry Me

****

Hey guys thanks so so so much for the reviews they mean a lot. Here I am back with an all new chapter. after this chapter there will be one more chapter but don't be sad I will be making a sequel so that's a good thing. the sequel is called Our Love Is Strong just to let you know but I wont start it until I am done with this story. If any of you have any ideas for this story or the sequel feel free to ask because I love hearing from your ideas. please please please read and review I love hearing from all of you. enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM The Characters or anything else**

Chapter 20 Will You Marry Me

it had been a week since Troy was in the hospital after the accident his concussion was gone and his cut on his forehead was healing and now was a little scar on his forehead. and Troy's broken rib was healing but was still sore. Gabriella's ankle was doing a lot better her brace was taken off a couple days ago. Jake well he head no change he was still in a coma and it didn't look like he was ever going to wake up. His father drove down and took Jake back to New York and taking care of him. His father didn't want to pull the plug so he took him back to New York with him. Troy was excited because he was going to so something amazing for Gabriella. He wanted to do this the first day they met at the Sky Lodge even though they were young and didn't know each other but he couldn't wait to ask that one question every girl dreams of when they are younger and that day was going to happen to Gabriella.

"Dude chill out everything will be fine." Chad said

"I cant chill out Chad I am a nervous react would if she doesn't feel the same way and turns me down." Troy said pacing up and down in his room.

"Gabriella loves you man, she would never turn you down" Chad said

"We are so young I'm 21 and shes 20, I just don't want to rush into stuff, and I don't want to push her into something she doesn't want to do." Troy said.

"Troy everything will be fine OK, don't worry about anything she will feel the same why and she will say yes. So just chill out and relax you have a great night planned for Gabriella." Chad said

"Your right man sorry to just expolde on you with my fears and stuff, I just want this night to be perfect and the night she wont forget. I love her so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with her." Troy said

"It's OK what are friends for and I know you love her. The night will be perfect." Chad said

"I wonder what the girls are doing at the mall when I woke up this morning Gabriella left a note saying she was at the mall with Taylor and Sharpay out off all people never saw that one coming I just hope they done kill each other." Troy said

"Taylor told me they were going shopping to look for the perfect out fit for Gabriella tonight because they know you are going to Propose to Gabriella tonight. and Sharpay does have good taste in clothes so she is good help, but I do see your point I hope she doesn't do anything stupid. I think she is changing again ever since her and Zeke started to hang out with each other." Chad said

"Yeah true hope she is Zekes good for her." Troy said

"yeah he is, OK enough about that lets play a game of one on one then you can get ready for youe big date tonight." Chad said

"Your just loving that I am still injured because you can beat me at a game of one on one, your on." Troy said and with that they both headed out of there apartment and to the basketball court by there house.

* * *

Gabriella, Taylor and Sharpay were at the mall looking for the perfect dress for her date with Troy but Gabriella didn't see the big deal was to get a dress but she didn't complain.

"I dont mind that we are out shopping but can someone please tell me why are we looking for a dress for me I have a lot of dresses at home." Gabriella said looking at some dresses that were on a rack.

"Yeah you do but most of them are out of style like last season you need some that are from this season. no offence." Sharpay said

"None Taken but seriously Sharpay why are you here you hate me and I hate you." Gabriella said

"I realised that I don't want to be that snobby rich kid that gets what she wants and yes I saw Troy first but he is totally in love with you and me and Zeke are hanging out again. and also I know what would look good on you." Sharpay said looking at the dresses.

"OK if you think your the dress queen then find me the perfect dress that I would love." Gabriella said looking at a smiling Sharpay. Gabriella was confused by her reaction but then her face light up when she saw the perfect dress that Sharpay was holding.

"Heres your answer, Gabriella try this on and it's Red your favorite color." Sharpay said and handed the dress to Gabriella and then Gabriella headed to the dressing room.

"That dress is amazing Sharpay how did you know that Gabriella would love that dress." Taylor said

"I don't know it's like if I loOK at a girl I just instantly know what they would want like take you as an example, your favorite color is green right then I look at the green dresses and then if one catches my eye I look at it then I give it to the Model or the person and then they try it on. Here try this on." Sharpay said taking down a green strapless dress that looked so gorgeous Taylor was amazed.

"Wow Shar you are the queen of dresses I will try it on, your not so bad Shar." Taylor said and hugged Sharpay is shocked the both of them but they like it. a couple minutes later Gabriella came out in her strapless Red dress that went above the knees it fit her perfectly and she just couldn't wait for tonight. Troy wouldn't know what hit him.

"Oh My God Gabi you look so beautiful in that dress." Sharpay said.

"Thanks, and thanks for coming your not so bad Shar, were is Taylor." Gabriella said looking around.

"I found her a dress she loved it and she said the same exact thing to me." Sharpay said

"Oh well it's true I can tell your changeing and I like this Sharpay." Gabriella said

"Thanks." Sharpay said a couple minutes later Taylor came out and they were in awe from the dress she was wearing. They both bought the dresses and headed to the food court to eat and then they would head home and Gabriella would get ready for the date. She couldn't wait.

* * *

Troy was in his room getting read he would be going to Sharpay's apartment because that is were the girls were getting Gabriella ready. Troy put on his favorite Blue dress up shirt and put his jacket on because even though they didn't get snow is was still colder out when it was winter there and it was winter there. He put on his shoes and he then went out of his room to see all of the guys waiting for him to get out of his room.

"So is everything set." Troy said looking at his friends

"Yup everything will be great Troy don't worry about it." Zeke said

"Your right thanks guys I owe you guys big time." Troy said

"Yeah you do." Jason said

"Gabriella will say yes we all know that." Chad said

"I know I better get going they said to meet Gabriella at Sharpays apartment see you guys later." Troy said and headed out the door.

At Sharpays place they were getting Gabriella ready, they did her make up and did her hair she. When they were all done Taylor and Sharpay high fived each other and turned Gabriella around in the chair so she could see herself in the mirror and for a second she didn't reconize herself.

"Gabi you look amazing Troy will be blown away." Taylor said

"We did a good job, it was fun hanging out with all of you guys." Sharpays said

"It was thanks so much Sharpay you were a really big help today." Gabriella said and hugged Sharpay for a moment then let go.

"Troy should be here in any minute." Gabriella said as if on que the door bell rang.

"I'll get it Sharpay said and walked down and opened the door to see a stunning Troy on the other side of the door.

"Hey Shar is Gabriella ready." Troy said looking around the room to see if Gabriella was in there.

"Yes she is Troy you look good Troy." Sharpay said

"Thanks Shar." troy said

"Your welcome, OK I know introduce you too Gabriella." Sharpay yelled so Gabriella new when she would come down they had that planned and then a couple seconds she headed down the stairs and she saw Troy and saw his jaw drop in shock and then he had a huge small on his face. When Gabriella got to the bottom of the stairs Troy took her hand and kissed it.

"You look so amazing Gabriella I didn't realise it was you until I saw your smile." Troy said

"Thanks Troy you look amazing too, you ready to go." Gabriella said

"Yes I am totally ready, lets go." They headed out the door and into the car and headed to the restaurant. Both excited to see what would happen that night.

* * *

They got to the restaurant and ordered there food. 20 minutes later they were done eating. Troy got up from the table they were sitting at and walked to the front of the room. Gabriella was confused but just had a look of excitement. Troy took the microphone and started to talk.

"Can I have everyone's attention please. I met this girl 4 years ago at a Sky Lodge in Salt Lake City, Utah I was on Winter vacation with my parents. I went to this teen party New Years Night. I didn't know anyone they were doing karaoke and they just randomly pick people well they picked me and this girl right here my Girlfriend Gabriella. We didn't know each other and we had to sing it was nerve racking for me and Gabriella well I started to sing then she started to sing and it felt right being with her at that moment I feel in love with her. Well after we were done singing we talked. I had a feeling I would never see her again but then I did She started at East high the Monday we came back I was so happy to see her and then we became friends and then that lead to us being a couple. I just wanted to remind Gabriella the day I met her that my life changed forever will you join me and sing this song with me." Troy said

"I would love too." Gabriella said and walked over to Troy. Troy pointed to the DJ and the music started to play

Troy:

**Livin" In my own world**

**Didnt Understand**

**That anything can happen when you take a chance**

Gabriella:

**I never believed in **

**What I couldn't see**

**I never opened my heart**

Troy:**ohh**

Gabriella: **To all the possibilities, ohh**

Both: **I know...**

Gabriella: **That somethin' has changed**

Both: **Never felt this way**

Gabriella: **And right here tonight**

Both: **This could be the..**

Both:** Start of somethn' New**

Gabriella:** it feels so right**

Both:**To be here with you... oh and now, lookin in your eyes**

Gabriella:** I feel in my heart**

Troy:** I feel my heart**

Both:** The start of something new**

Troy:**ohhh yeah**

Troy:** Now who'd of ever thought that... um**

Both:** We'd both be here tonight... yeah**

Gabriella:** oh yeah, the world looks so much brighter**

Troy:** Brighter, Brighter**

Gabriella:** oh, with you by my side**

Troy:** By my side**

Both:**I know.. that somethin has changed never felt this way**

Gabriella:** I know it's for real**

Both:** This could be**

Both: **Start of something new, It feels so right to be here with you.. oh and now lookin in your eyes I feel in my heart, the start of something new**

Bridge Troy:** I never knew that it could happen**

**til it happened to me**

**ohh.. yeah**

Both:**I didn't know it before**

Gabriella:** But now it's easy to see**

Both:**ohh**

Both:**it's the start of somethin new, it feels so right to be here with you.. oh and now.. lokkin in your eyes I feel in my heart, the start of somethin' new it feels so right.**

Troy:** So right..oh**

Gabriella:** to be here with you. oh**

Both:** And now..**

Gabriella: **Lookin in your eyes**

Troy:**Lookin in your eyes**

Gabriella:** I feel in my heart**

Troy:**I feel in my heart**

Gabriella:**The start of somethin new**

Troy: **The start of somethin new**

Gabriella:**the start of somethin new**

Troy:**Somethin new**

After the music stopped everyone in the restaurant clapped there hands. All of them thought that were really good. Troy started to talk when the clapping stopped and he took his hand in hers and kissed her on the check.

"When we graduated from High School Gabriella left town and didn't come back 2 years later it broke my heart when she left me but she came back to me when she found out I was rushed the the Hospital because I had to get my appendix taking out but she was by my side the who step up the way. I love you so Much Gabriella and I wanted to this ever since the day we met but it would have looked weird what I am trying to say is that I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I want to have a family with you one day I love you Gabriella (Troy got down on his knee and gabbed the box out of his pocket and opened it to see a diamond right Gabriella was so happy and started to cry she has been waiting this day for a long time and she always wanted it to be with Troy and it was coming true) Will you Marry Me." Troy said

"YES! I will Troy, I Love you so Much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Gabriella said with happy tears and an exciting voice. Troy smiled and put the ring on her left ring finger and kissed her on the lips with passion. They were so caught up in the kiss that they forgot that people were watching and oohing and awing because they just got engaged this was the happiest day for the both of them.

**There you have it the second last chapter I just wanted to put this song in because it just fit in the chapter. so what did you guys think please please please read and review I love hearing from you and if you have any ideas for the next chapter then ask or the sequel. next Chapter Gabriella and Troy find out she is going to have a baby. thanks for reading so please please pleas read and review I would love to see what you thought of the story.**

**Love you guys**

**Samie :)**


	22. Congratulations

****

Hey Guys thanks so so so much for the reviews I loved them they mean so much too me. this will be the very last chapter for this story I know so sad butt don't worry I will be writing a sequel and I will have the summary and chapter one up by Tuesday maybe if not it will be sometime this week. after this chapter I will be having an authors note thanking everyone for reading my story and I will also give you a sneck peak of the sequel by giving you the summary and also I will give you another summary for the other story I have in mind but you wont get to read that until I am done with the sequel anyways enough of my babbling here is the last chapter of my story I hope you enjoy and please please read and review and if you have any ideas for the sequel feel free to ask because I would love hear your ideas. again please read and review. :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM The Characters or anything else**

Chapter 21 Congratulations

It has been a week since Troy had proposed to Gabriella she just loved showing off her diamond ring to her friends. Troy and Gabriella were going to visit there parents and tell them the good news because they haven't found out yet. Gabriella was so happy but the whole week she felt like crap. In the mornings she would feel her stomach get upset and just the smell of food would make her want to through up. She might of an idea what it is but she wasn't sure so after the whole Parents meeting Troy and Gabriella were going to go to the Doctors to see what is wrong with her. They were ready and got in the car and headed to there parents house to tell them the news.

"Hey Gabs are you sure you are feeling better this morning you have been feeling sicky all week." Troy said looking at Gabriella while he started the car.

"I'm OK for now it has been better, but I still feel sick my stomach is really bad but I think I can Handel it and I might know what is wrong with me but I don't know yet if it's true or not." Gabriella said

"Well we will find out soon, I just hope it's nothing life threatening." Troy said

"Trust me Troy it's not life threatening, and I think it will be something good I just hope whatever it is you will be OK with it." Gabriella said

"Ok now your really creepying me out do you know something I dont." Troy said keeping his eyes on the road.

"OK all I am going to say is that I am late with something, you know what girls get every month and get all moody." Gabriella said seeing if Troy would get the hint but of course he didn't get what she was saying.

"I dont know what your talking about. anyways we will worry about that later now it's just our parents I wonder what they will think off us engaged. I am just glad you said yes I would have been really heart broken if you would have said no." Troy said

"I would have never said no, I am so in love with you that I would never hurt you like I did in the past." Gabriella said she grabbed his hand and held it tight a couple minutes later they reached Gabriella's house Troy's parents were going to be there too so it was going to be easier instead of them going too two different places.

"Well thats good Im glad too here that, I love you too." Troy said and kissed her hand and they got out of the car and headed to Gabriella front door.

* * *

Gabriella and Troy knocked on the door. a minute later Gabriella's mother was standing in the doorway smiling and hugged her daughter and then Troy and lead them inside her house. They went to the living room and saw Troy's parents sitting on one of the couches and they got up and hugged Troy and then Gabriella.

"Troy my baby boy it's so nice to see you it's been a while sorry we couldn't come to the hospital as soon as we heard you in the car accident how is that boy doing." Mrs. Bolton said hugging Troy again.

"First off I am 21 mom almost 22 and your still calling me baby boy, I'm not little anymore, and second Jake he is still in a coma. His father came by a couple days after the accident and he took his son back to New York. He's still in a coma and they said he will never wake up and if he did he would be a vegetable I am just Glad he didn't hurt me or Gabi because if something happened to Gabriella I wouldn't know what to do." Troy said

"I still think of you as my baby boy, it's just ashame that he almost tried to kill you and Gabriella." Mr.s Bolton said.

"Actually he was just going after Troy because he had no idea that I was in the car with him at the time I think he thought that Troy was alone. I was so scared when Troy passed out on me, I thought he was really hurt because you didn't respond to me when I was yelling for you too wake up but thank God that you only passed out because of the pain." Gabriella said

"Im sorry I scared you, I really didnt mean too, Im just gald that you are ok." Troy said and pulled Gabriella closer to him and kissed her head.

"what is the big news you wanted to share with us." Mr. Bolton said

"Well When Gabriella came back I realised I couldn't stay mad at her for long and I realised I was still in love with her. I new I wanted to spend the rest of my life together and I also had two close calls and I couldn't wait. What I am trying to say is that last week I proposed to Gabriella and she said yes so as of right now we are engaged to be married." Troy said at that Moment Troy's and Gabriella's moms both gasped and hugged them both and Troy's father had a smile on his face. Troy and Gabriella took it as a sign that they approved there engagement.

"Oh my God it's about time." Mrs. Montez said

"Yeah it is." congratulations to both of you, I am so happy that you are going to be a part of the family Gabriella." Mrs. Bolton said

"I'm am happy that I will be apart of the family too." Gabriella said

"Congrats son." Mr. Bolton said

"Thanks dad it means a lot too all of you that your happy for us and I know we are still young but we wont get married right away. I just know i made the right choice I am totally in love with this girl." Troy said and kissed Gabriella on the lips. everyone awed at the sight of the two couple.

"I am totally in love you too." Gabriella said

"I just new you too would make thing work and get back together. Jake was a bad influence on you Gabriella and I never really like him but Troy he is a definite keeper." Mrs. Montez said

"Yeah he is." Gabriella said

"So what are your plans are you guys going to stay with Chad and Taylor." Mr. Bolton said

"Yeah it was actually me and Chads place then it was Taylor's house when she moved in and then Gabriella came and now it's her house and we all pay rent so we will live there for a while until we get more money and I like have roommates because it's really cool and I have friends that I can talk too like any hour of the night I want too." Troy said

"Ok that is a good idea." Mr. Bolton said

"and besides we want to take our time on the wedding, we don't want to rush everything and like i said before we are still young." Troy said

"How about you guys stay for lunch." Mrs. Montez said

"I wish we could but me and Troy have something we have to go too. How about sometime next week you guys come over to our place and we will make you dinner and we can catch up more." Gabriella said

"Sounds good before you guys go can I see the ring." Mrs. Montez said

"Oh yeah sure." Gabriella said and stuck out her diomoand ring.

"It's so beautiful, Troy were did you get it." Mrs. Montez said

"It was my Grandmothers wedding ring she gave it to my mother but of course my mom didn't have a daughter so she gave it to me to give it to a special girl one day and last week was the day I decided to take it out." Troy said

"I love it, It looks so nice on you Gabriella and thanks so much Troy for being with my daughter she is very lucky to have you and I am lucky to call you my son in law." Mrs. Montez said

"Well I am lucky to call you my mother in law." Troy said and hugged Mrs. Montez

"We better get going I will call you later mom." Gabriella said

"OK sweetheart see you later I love you." Mrs. Montez said

"I love you too." Gabriella said

"Bye mom and dad see you later love you both." Troy said

"bye Troy we love you both." Mrs. Bolton said. they all hugged each other Troy and Gabriella got out of the house, they got in the car and headed to the doctors office for Gabriella's check up.

* * *

Gabriella and Troy were in the doctors office waiting for the doctor to call them back in the office and check Gabriella over.

"Gabriella Montez the doctor would like to see you." The nurse said

"Thanks." Gabriella said and Troy followed in with them.

"the doctor will be in with you shortly." The Nurse said and walked out the door 2 minutes later the doctor came in and took out his hand to shake Gabriella's and Troy's hand.

"Hi Gabriella my name is Dr. Robert Fox, you can call me Dr. Fox so I heard that you have been feeling sick for the last week can you tell me your symptoms." Dr Fox said

"Yeah well it's not like sick sick with like of cough, it's more of a stomach flu or bug. but I might know what it could be see last week I was suppose to get my period, and I didn't get it yet and this stomach thing only happens in the morning." Gabriella said

"Oh I see, ok I will give you a test and it will be done in about 5 minutes so you guys can chill out here for a bit." Dr. Fox said

"OK thank you Dr." Gabriella said Dr. Fox stepped out of the room and finally it hit Troy on what Gabriella was saying before they got to her mothers house.

"I am so stupid I didn't think of this before you were Trying to tell me that you were late with your period. and your sickness was always in the morning did you take a test." Troy said

"No because those things don't always tell the truth like my mom told me when she thought she was pregnant with me she took three pregnancy test and they all said that she wasn't pregnant but then she went to to doctors and the doctor said she was pregnant so I don't take those I wanted to come here to make sure it's true and I also didn't know how you would take it." Gabriella said

"You should had told me, I was worried about you all week thinking something was wrong with you. I love you so much and whatever the test says I am here for you every step of the way. I will be scared at first but I know we would be great parents and we can still do the stuff we want to do like you can still go to school to be a doctor. I will still love you and I will be the happiest guy a live." Troy said

"Im scared too I just didnt want you to say you werent ready for children but i can see you will be a great father and if I am I am so glad it's with you." Gabriella said and kissed Troy on the lips.

"I'm glad it's with you too, I wouldn't want it any other way and you are also going to be a great mother. I love you so much." Troy said holding her close to him.

"I love you so much too." Gabriella said just then Dr. Fox came back in the room and had some papers in his hand and had a smile on his face.

"Is everything ok." Troy said

"Yeah everything is fine, I would also like to say Congratulations your going to be parents. your a month into your pregnancy we will want to give you an ultra sound just to make sure the baby is healthy. I will give you too a moment to let it sink in. Congrats you too, you guys are going to be great parents." Dr Fox said and walked out the door. Troy and Gabriella were in shock they looked at each other and smiled and hugged each other.

"Your going to be a father." Gabriella said

"And Your going to be a mother." Troy said and again they hugged each other and then kissed each other with great passion at that moment there lives have changed but in a good way and they couldnt wait to tell everyone the good news that they were going to have a baby.

**The End**

**Well there you have it I hope you enjoyed reading my story as much as I liked writing it I know it's so sad that this story has come to an end but I will be making a sequel. I will be putting up the summary in the Authors note and also i will have the summary to my story up by Tuesday. so what do you guys think. please please please read and review it means a lot too me and I will name all the names that have reviewed my story in the authors note which will be up in a while. I also have another summary for a new story that I will also put up so you can read it but that story wont come out until I am done with the sequel. again please please please read and review I love hearing from all of you and if you have ideas for the sequel feel free to ask thanks again.**

**Love you guys,**

**Samie :)**


	23. Authors Note and Thank You

**Authors Note and Thank You**

**Hey everyone here is an Authors note I just wanted to thank all of you that have reviewed my story it meant so much to me. And if it weren't for you guys this story wouldn't be good and I would have never continued with the story. So I am going to write all the people that have reviewed and the people that gave me ideas i got a little message for you along with your name. I know it's sad this story had to end but the good news is as you all know i will be making a sequel it wont be as long as this one but it will at least have around 15 chapters and if people give me ideas it might be longer the sequel will be called Our Love Is Strong so here is a little summary on the sequel**

**Our Love is Strong Summary: Three Main things in this story Gabriella and Troy getting married. Gabriella giving birth too her baby (don't know if it's a girl or by yet you get to decide) and someone from Gabriella's past will be coming back. so that is some of the summary.**

**Also a new story I am thinking of but this wont come out until after my sequel because I dont want to write 2 storys at once I am too busy for that. It's called Right Beside Me.**

**Right beside me Summary: Gabriella is the Queen of East High. Shes popular Best friends with Sharpay. Her dads rich has money Gabriella gets whatever she want. She's also smart. Troy is the bad Boy of East High. Keeps to himself Skips school. Gets into trouble a lot. His mother died when he was 13 years old his father treats him like crap. Troy is having trouble in math and the principal says he needs a tutor so he asks Gabriella to Tutor him. Troy and Gabriella cant stand each other stopped talking to each other when Troy's mother died, before that they were best friends. When They get together they spend more time together and start having feelings for each other. But troy has a hard time opening up. What will happen when Gabriella finds out about Troy's father beating him up Will Troy finally open up and let people in. Troyella, Chaylor, and Zekepay**

**So tell me what you think about both the summarys. here are the names that have reviewed my story thanks so much you guys. you all Rock!! :)**

**2pinkstar and 7blackberry: I would like to thank both of you guys for giving me the ideas it meant a lot to me and it made my story better. I hope you give me more Ideas for the sequel you guys both Rock thanks so much it meant a lot to me. :**

**brucas224: thanks for the idea you gave me it helped me out in that chapter I did it meant a lot thank you. :)**

**zacefronrocks274: thanks for the 3 ideas you gave me they meant a lot and I used them. thanks so much.**

**MiMi-da-Monkey-lubba**

**Softballgirliey**

**daydreamer 299**

**dreamer 3097**

**BrittneyBrutality**

**xZANESSA4LIFEx**

**Ember411**

**hsmfancrazy**

**Babil-Girl-productions**

**SweetCutie87**

**.Hollister.Baby.**

**Vona1212**

**fantasticalicrusxX**

**2TheMax**

**LoveJen**

**MusicIsEverythingHSM**

**Arieva Lefly**

**Zanessa4everZashley4never**

**x-Loves-To-Sing-x**

**Samantha7679**

**uvasoccergal628**

**zanessatogether**

**zanessacrazy247**

**Angelbecca913**

**MrsZacEfron1889**

**Kaitek365**

**hsmgirlie333**

**zanessayehyah**

**zacefronissohot**

**HSMLoverAlways**

**lvvya2627**

**MileyCyrus1993**

**Nikkieee02**

**Lexi Rae**

**Smashmouth365**

**Aniimechiick**

**AimeeLouisamai-x**

**xoblue**

**Dutchman**

**BskbllRox**

**xAshlee-Faithx**

**So there you have it all the names of the people that read my story thank you so so so very much for the reviews they meant so much too me and I am glad you like my story. I will be starting the sequel soon so please check it out and read and review it thanks again for making this story so popular. I had so much fun writing it and i cant wait to write the sequel. Thanks again. :)**

**I Love You Guys,**

**Samie :)**


End file.
